


The Story About Us

by LouiseFox



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Ben is the gay uncle, F/M, Family Fluff, Feel-good, Happy Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Married Couple, Past Rape/Non-con, Pre-Season/Series 01, They Act Like Children, don't take this seriosly, i am bad at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 52,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseFox/pseuds/LouiseFox
Summary: I originally posted this on Wattpad under @TheEchoingGreen. English is not my first language so I don't know what I'm doing here.Saul and Farah. Before season 1.I am bad at this so please just read it. This isn't supposed to be taken seriously, it's just very fluffy and silly for most of the time.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	1. You two are blind

It's been some time since they managed to lock Rosalind away. But no matter how many weeks passed the feeling of guilt was still deep inside of them. They tried hard to get used to their new role, all of them fighting for each other, just doing this because it needed to be done.

But there were many days when the shock seemed to be stuck deep in their bones, when they felt like they couldn't move from all those memories in their head. They would wonder long how they couldn't notice, how it could be that they have been so fucking blind. They wondered how many things they still didn't know and would never know, what was hidden before them.

Sometimes it felt like everything was too heavy. But then again they were there for each other, making sure it would be fine again.

Today was such a day where nothing worked and all of them seemed on the edge to going crazy, struggling with just too many things.

"...and what if we just-"

"Farah."

The three of them standing in a nearly empty room, except a table, two half-empty shelves where normally books would stand and an old dusty couch.

"What?", the brunette fairy looked up. Studied the two man in front of her with raised eyebrows.

"We already talked about it. It's not important, we can think about it later."

"No! This is important. We need to make sure-"

The men sighed in unison.

"I think you should maybe take a break."

Her mood wasn't exactly boosted by these words. She couldn't just take a break and do nothing. That would mean she had to admit something was off and she needed to rest.

"And who would make sure then that everything is running, Mr. Harvey?"

Ben huffed and shook his head. "It's not like everything would collapse if you did one day just what you want."

She lifted her head. "I never said that!"

The third person standing there watched their conversation with a pained expression. Quickly, before they could start to really argue he stepped in. "Okay guys! You both take a break now! I think we all should rest a little. It's Saturday and all we did for the last hours was working. We deserve some free time."

He could see Farah was already about to protest again.

Ben nodded his head, agreeing with him. "Saul is right, Farah. What about we just forget this for a while and talk about it again tomorrow, or so?"

The two men looked at her for a long moment. Finally she gave in.

"...alright.", she shoot Saul her deadliest glare. He just smirked at her back.

"Good.", Ben said, scratching the back of his head. "You two could uhm...have dinner or something like that."

Farah raised an eyebrow:"....and why exactly should we do that?"

"Yeah. Why Ben?"

Both of them looked at him. Ben couldn't do anything else but laugh. "You two are blind, I think. Nevermind, just forget what I said, kay? Enjoy your day."

A second later he was gone. That left now Saul and Farah, standing across each other in the dusty old room. Each of them hesitating to say something.

"...so what do you think?"

"What do I think about what Saul?"

"Dinner."

"Oh...", Farah blushed at the thought of it. She hoped he didn't see it, but of course he did. It made him smile softly.

"Would you like to go out with me Farah?"

"...yes. Of course I would."

*

Farah stood long in front of the mirror in her room, watching herself and trying to make up her mind if the outfit she wore was alright.

It shouldn't be such a big deal. It was just Saul, her best friend. She probably could meet him in anything, and he wouldn't care. Still she felt like she needed to do this, make sure she looked as good as possible. It wasn't often anyways that she allowed herself to have a day like this, to take a break and do something she actually enjoyed.

"...so...how long are you going to stare at yourself?"

"Wha- Fuck! Saul- you can't just come into my room like that!", she had jumped around, startled by him suddenly standing in the doorframe to her bedroom.

"You left the door open. Besides, it's not like I've never seen you change clothes before."

She muttered something while giving herself a last short glare in the mirror. She wanted to change clothes again, but now that he was there she had to arrange herself with what she wore. Looking at Saul she realized once again how handsome he looked, especially now wearing a (clean) pair of jeans and a white shirt. She noticed the first buttons were left open.

"Give me a few minutes more, I'll be done in a moment."

"Women...", he sighed and sat down on the edge of her bed.

Seeing him sitting there gave her mixed feelings, but she tried to ignore it and instead went to put in her earrings.

"Alright. We can go."

"Thank god...", Saul sighed, but when he sat up and looked at her he had to admit the waiting was worth it. He felt blessed being able to stare at this for the rest of the night.

She giggled softly when he continued to stare at her and only stopped when she hit him with a pillow. Grinning he got up and followed her outside to were his car stood.

*

It was a long way to a place with more civilisation than a school filled with too many hormonal teenagers and maybe twelve adults.

But both Saul and Farah enjoyed it. They felt like everything was normal just for once as they walked through the dark streets in dim city lights, talking about things that weren't bad for once.

"So Ms. Dowling...what do we want to eat?", he asked after some time, his hand wrapped around her waist.

"Good question", she smiled and looked up to him. "What about Pizza? I haven't had that in a long time."

Just a short while later the two of them sat in a small but very cosy restaurant, studying their menu cards.

"What do you take?"

"I can't decide", Saul replied to her question, "Hawaii sounds great, but Pepperoni too." He laughed and looked over to her, who watched him with a smile.

"Then we'll just take both and share?"

It was something there were both satisfied with. Some minutes later they had two wine glasses placed before them and soon the pizzas followed. They ate in a pleasant silence and when they were finished both of them agreed on staying a while longer in town, just to walk together.

"This was actually a very nice idea.", Farah mentioned, "I missed going out. And the company..."

"Huh?", the dark-haired man grinned at her widely, "How was the company?"

She shook her head slightly, amused by the look he gave her. "You know that. I had fun, really. So...where are we going now by the way?"

They stopped walking and looked around. Both lost in talking they had missed to watch their way.

"Good question", Saul laughed and shrugged, "Let's just turn around. I'm sure we'll find the car again."

" 'hope so."

Finding the car again wasn't that easy actually. It seemed like they walked in circles, even though both of them weren't that bad at navigation. Besides, they have been here before.

"See? This happens when I let you lead the way", she joked, laughing as she saw him desperately looking around. "Do you know where we left it? I mean the street? We could ask someone-"

"...do you know how late it is Farah?"

"What? Oh", she held on. It was really late, barely any people were out anymore. The last time they had seen anyone at all was some minutes ago. "...Is it possible that we two idiots have crossed half of the city or...?"

Now it was Saul's time to laugh at her loudly. "I knew you had no sense of direction, but this is the worst you managed."

"Hey!", she hit his arm, not too hard but hard enough to show him how 'insulted' she was. "You led the way! I just followed you."

Farah wound this situation both amusing and embarrassing. What have they thought? By now she wanted to be back again at the school, to get some normal amount of sleep and be able to continue with all the work she had to do tomorrow in the morning. So much to that.

"Maybe we should just look for a hotel, or something.". he suggested after a moment, "I mean...I don't really want to search the next hours for the car. It's dark and we have no idea where we are. And you are drunk Ms. Dowling." The last part wasn't necessary and she knew he was just teasing her.

"I'm not drunk", she dryly replied, hitting him again. "But you're right."

If possible Saul grinned wider. "Could you please repeat that?"

"Shut up and find us a place to sleep."

They got lucky. Ten minutes later they found themselves in a room in a motel. Maybe it wasn't the best what they could have got, but as in this one there was no other room left and they were pretty tired they agreed on just sharing the bed. It wasn't like they have never done so before.

*

"We've been away long, huh?"

Farah didn't come to notice Ben's asking glare at her and Saul, who both followed him into a small dining room with their breakfast. They had gotten up really early to find the car ( what they did after a long time ) and drive back before anyone wondered what happened to them.

"We lost the car.", Saul replied, rubbing his eyes. He had gotten way too less sleep and having Farah pressed against him at night didn't help. Quite the opposite, actually. And her wearing this damn tight red dress made everything just worse.

But she didn't have seemed to notice his discomfort.

"Oh...you lost the car. Right." Ben laughed at them, not believing a single word. It couldn't be that they were this blind. It just couldn't be.

"Yes, we did.", the fairy now said under chewing a mouthful of the cereal she had in the bowl before her, "So we stayed the night there."

Saul soon realized everything they said made it only worse. He understood how it looked like, but it wasn't like that. They were friends, good friends. Maybe closer than most. Still, there was nothing more. Sure he found her attractive and all that, but she was a woman. Admittedly, a very good looking one.

" 'so we stayed the night' ", Ben quoted with a grin.

Saul realized Farah had left. How long had he been starring at her and thinking? "Nothing happened Ben. We just shared a bed, nothing more." Fuck. Oh great, they would have to listen to this for a looong time.

"So so, just shared a bed?"

"Just shut up.", he groaned and rested his head on the table, silently promising himself never again to go out this late with someone. Maybe never going out again. Especially not with Farah. Not like that.


	2. Stop acting this way

Farah watched as Saul chased after Sky outside in the gras. She sat on a bench, slowly sipping on the burning hot coffee and from time-to-time shouting advice to the boy when Saul was about to catch him and tickle him.

"You have to grab his feet! No, not- yeah, like that!", she laughed more. It was Tuesday afternoon and normally she wouldn't be found on a weekday outside like this. But the students had holidays and the specialist took his chance in making her come out of her office as often as possible. Secretly she enjoyed it.

"Stop giving comments Dowling, you didn't even want to join us!"

She only rolled her eyes at this. Carefully Farah put her coffee aside and reached for a book she had been reading. Teaching. In her eyes she just wasn't made for it. She was a solider, not a teacher. And especially not a headmistress. But both Ben and Saul assured her she did well, and she shouldn't worry about it, still she did and would read anything that could help her become better.

"Reading, really? I am disappointed. Knitting would suit you way better." Heavily breathing the specialist took a seat next to her. She could feel his body heat and it made her feel a little dizzy. It reminded her of the way he put his head against her shoulder when they slept next to each other the night they couldn't find the car - she still found the memory of that embarrassing and never wanted to talk about it again. Also, she would never admit that indeed she had been a little drunk - , the way he pressed his body against hers breathing into her neck.

"Shut up Saul.", she laid the book down on her lap and he moved his head to read the title.

"Oh please. You don't need that. We're doing well, I promise you. I'm sure everything we came up with is way more effective than what Rosalind did. She tortured everyone with her methods."

"...yeah, I know. I just don't want to make mistakes."

"I know.", he patted her shoulder, still he took the book away from her.

"Hey! I wanted to read that."

"No, not today Dowling. We have holidays.", he smiled amused at how she tried to get the book out of his hands. She wasn't small, still he was taller than her and she could jump as much as she wanted she just wouldn't reach it.

But Farah stopped fighting for it after a few seconds, even with no one but them being there she felt watched, felt as if she needed to be sovereign. "The students have holidays."

"...I think we too honey."

"...can I get my book back?", she sighed and reached one last time for it.

Then there was this glow in Saul's eyes. She knew that look. He planned something she would hate but he would enjoy. It was clear. A moment later he throwed the book, Sky picking it up from the floor. The toddler looked at both of them strangely for a moment until Saul said:" Don't make her catch it." Giggling the boy headed off and Farah knew she had to follow now if she ever wanted it back.

*

"I swear to you, if you ever make me run after a small child again I will kill you." Talking about killing...it was what her back did now.

Saul smirked. "Had fun? But really Farah, I think you let yourself go lately. Last time i checked you could run faster than someone who is two years old."

"....fuck you.", sighing she sank back on the bank, taking deep breaths.

He noticed Sky still held the book as he walked over the grass in front of them. This warmed his heart in a nice way. Normal he just felt guilty when he looked at the boy, for killing his father and letting him grow up this way, but now he just felt grateful to have him. Also, he loved the way Farah would immediately play the part as 'Auntie Farah'. She was really nice around children.

"No.", Saul laughed and watched her grimace while feeling her back. "Pulled something?"

"Shut up", she growled back, moving her hand over her shoulders.

"Be nice, I was just asking.", he looked at Sky again to make sure he was fine, but the boy was lost in his own world of mud and wooden sticks. "Turn around."

Farah raised an eyebrow but did what he said. A moment later his hands started to work over her back. Sighing she closed her eyes. "...thank you."

"Welcome."

For some minutes he massaged her back in silence, making sure she felt a little better. At least until a voice interrupted them.

"Am I missing something or why are you doing that here in the middle of the courtyard?"

"Doing what exactly?", Farah turned her head to look at Ben who walked towards them, little Sam and Terra following him, holding his hands.

"...I refuse to answer that. Kids, please go join Sky. I would like to talk to Uncle Saul and Auntie Farah for a moment."

They watched as the little children, more babies than children actually, eagerly made their way to the slightly older boy who came to meet them in the middle of the way. It was sweet to watch them together.

"I think I found a solution for our problem." Their 'problem' was the result of too many teenagers stuck together. Under Rosalind any kind of acting out wouldn't have happened, at least not this obvious, because she got extreme in her punishments. While they preferred to keep themselves on the same levels as their students, trying to make everything as friendly as possible. Now they could understand why the former headmistress had handled some things the way she did...but that was no solution either. But still they couldn't just allow them to drink and party and do...other things all the time. Especially not, if those other things had their consequences. "Maybe we should just-"

But they wouldn't hear what Ben had in mind, not now. They were interrupted by a little child's cry. Before the two men could react Farah had jumped up, quickly pulling little Terra in her arms. "Sky! She's so little, you can't play like that with her!"

"Sky!", now Saul scolded, "You know very well that you are older than them-"

"Saul, they are children that hap-", Ben said but once again he didn't really come to word.

The two men watched as Farah walked with Terra in her arms, mumbling soft words to the tossing girl.

"That's cute", Saul commented, a soft smile around his lips.

Ben followed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. "Saul...could you two please stop acting this way?"

"Acting what way?"

"Like you're a thing."

"We're not acting like anything Ben. Farah and I are good friends."

"I noticed.", the other man's voice was dry and sarcastic, "Sleeping together...no, wait...'losing your car', massages in the park...raising a child together...but no. Sure, nothing more but being friends. Really Saul, we've known each other for so long, you can't really think I wouldn't notice."

"I love Farah. But not...not like that. She's my best friend and I always need her at my side. She helps me with Sky, and she does a great job at that...but that's it. Could you please stop insisting there is something going on?"

Ben sighed and shook his head. "I never thought you were stupid Saul, but I start to think you are."

*

Farah sighed softly as the warm water connected with her body. It had been way too cold outside to sit on a bench for so long, but she had enjoyed the time a lot. Thinking about a laughing Saul and Sky made her heart warm up. They were the closest she came to a family, besides them (and Ben and his little ones of course) she was alone. Her own family was gone for years, her parents both died when she was young leaving her on her own.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head back against the tub, feeling completely calm for the first time in probably weeks. Until it knocked on the door. A little annoyed she sat up, making sure she was covered in water and bubbles enough so nothing she didn't want to be seen was sticking out. "Come in."

The door opened slowly.

"Saul.", she sighed, rolling her eyes, "How can I help you?"

"Uhmm...I just wanted to see where you are. You haven't been there for dinner."

"Oh.", Farah shrugged. Right, Saul always insisted on them all having dinner together, by this making sure they would talk and give the children the chance to speak with them and tell them if they were alright and stuff like that. "I'm sorry. I just forgot it."

He leaned against the wall. "Don't worry, I just wondered. Normally you don't forget."

"....yeah."

"I uhm...I put a plate on the counter in your kitchen."

"Thank you", she closed her eyes again. Saul didn't move, he stayed standing where he was, leaned against the wall, watching her. She felt he wanted to say something. "Saul?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to talk about something?"

The dark-haired man sighed. "Farah...you know you mean a lot to me, right?"

"Of course I do. You mean a lot to me too."

He smiled. "Okay. I will leave you alone now. Good night Farah, see you tomorrow."

Saul left and she opened her eyes again when the door closed after him. She didn't realize she had held her breath until now.


	3. Chips, Oreos and gummy bears

Farah brought a hand sighing to her forehead and started to massage her temples. This was getting on her nerves. She really tried her best to be patient with her students, telling herself all over again they were just children and only needed to practice and learn. Once again she reminded herself that she wasn't made for this, for teaching a bunch of teenagers.

"I think we should stop this madness here. For homework I want you all to practice what we started today, okay? Maybe then we can continue with something else next lesson." She doubted it. Have they learned better under Rosalind, she asked herself, have her methods been better? Probably not. She wasn't even sure if the way the former headmistress would punish her students sometimes was legal. But they learned and they learned quick. Of course they have had to learn differently, for a different situation...but the result was better compared to what she archived now. Maybe she should with Saul about that again...

She waited until the room has cleared, before she cleaned up the broken glass one student had left on the floor, with a wave of her hand. She was glad that there were no lessons left for her to teach today and hopefully she would be done soon with the rest of paperwork in her office.

When she arrived there she noticed a note on her desk.

Dinner at 7, don't forget it.

Smiling slightly she folded it and put it away. Of course, Saul wouldn't be Saul if he didn't play out this card of being able to remind her of something. Normally he was the one to forget such things.

*

"Wow, today she actually honours us with her presence."

Farah rolled her eyes and helped Sky with cutting the meat on his plate.

"Because I forgot once. Once. Don't you think you're exaggerating now, Saul?", she lifted and eyebrow and looked at the now laughing man.

"You know, Saul really missed you", Ben commented while helping Terra with her food. "He just can't stand being away from you."

"Now you two are mocking me.", the man in question crossed his arms, "I just wondered where she was, that's all. What if she laid dead in her room or something? You, my dear Benjamin, wouldn't have noticed."

"Uh-"

"And why my dear Saul do you think I would be laying dead in my room?", she couldn't help but to laugh. This whole scenery was just amusing. "I'm not that old, you know?"

"...let's just change the subject."

Saul and Farah were both satisfied with Ben's suggestion. They continued to eat in silence, except the children babbling a little from time to time.

Some minutes later the fairy found herself cleaning up the room while the men brought their children to bed.

*

"So, Dowling, how was your day?" Half an hour later she sat next to Saul on the couch in his small living room, both holding glasses filled with whiskey. It was a nice way ending the day. "I heard you had some trouble with students."

She huffed. "A smashed window, a bunch of burning books and someone storing weed in the library. Sounds like a normal day, right?"

"Right", he laughed and looked around the room for a moment.

They sat there for a couple of minutes in silence, drinking and enjoying each other's presence. "Uh Saul, do you have candy somewhere here?" She placed her glass on the small table in front of them and got up, walking to the drawer where she knew he would keep things like that.

"Could you please-"

"Wha- oh.", a little embarrassed she closed it again. "Fuck, I'm sorry Saul." That definitely wasn't the drawer where he kept candy. Not at all.

"...don't worry", he shook his head and got up too now, opening a cabinet next to where she was standing. "Here. Chips, Oreos, gummy bears?"

"Yes."

Saul laughed and took a few things to take them back to the couch where they sat down again. Maybe a little too exited Farah ripped the package of Oreos open, making a satisfied sound when she finally ate one.

"Been a while?", he asked, watching her shortly before reaching for one himself.

"Mhm", she made while chewing, "My diet doesn't include things like that."

"...don't be silly.", he shook his head, "You look great. A cookie won't kill you."

"Nah, it won't.", she nodded and smiled, "So...are you uhm-"

"Am I what?", he leaned against the back of the couch and put his feet on the table. "Oh-" Saul watched her gesturing to the drawer she had opened. "No. That's old."

"Right.", she smirked a little, reaching for her whiskey, "Mr. Silva is keeping old condoms in his living room."

A little bit of pink spread over his cheeks. She decided it looked quite attractive on him.

"No...I just..."

"No need to defend yourself.", she laughed and patted his arm shortly, then reached for the chips.

After all she had just opened the drawer and of course it was his thing what he kept there. She still felt a little embarrassed, but after all they were adults and there is nothing special about owning a bunch of condoms.

"It's been a while.", he mentioned, and she wasn't so sure if she wanted to hear it. She has never been eager to know about peoples love life, not even from someone as close as Saul. She knew (most of the time) who he dated but that was it. The rest was irrelevant to her.

"Uh...yeah. For me too."

"Oh really? Wasn't there this guy you have been seeing? His name was Luis or something?"

"Liam, actually. But no, I didn't see him more than twice."

"Alright.", Saul nodded. This was strange. In just too many ways. He didn't mind talking about it but it felt somehow strange to him to talk about it with Farah. They have always been very close and talked about everything that went on in their lives...except that. It always seemed to private.

Farah bite her lips. She couldn't stop herself from starring at him longer than required. She hoped it was just the alcohol that made her move a little closer to him. She liked the way it made her feel and how her breathing would stop for a moment when he brought a hand to cup her face. "Saul..."

"Farah.", his eyes found hers and she softly sighed, bringing her hands to his neck. "Would you...would you allow me to kiss you?"

The fairy inhaled deeply. "You know this would change things between us."

"Ben is right, you know. You mean a lot to me. So much...I..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as she bend forward and met his lips with her own. Saul couldn't help it but to make a surprised sound, quickly moving the other hand to her face too, holding her in place as their tongues met.

Heavily breathing both broke apart. "Saul.", her voice was nothing more but a whisper. She couldn't really process what was happening right now.

"Farah.", he kissed her again, this time a little more confident. It felt nice. Very nice. And this feeling assured him it was the right thing, no matter how confusing it seemed.

"Do we...do we want to or...?", her voice was hoarse, and he could see how conflicted she was in her eyes.

"...do you Farah?"

She looked at him for a long moment, then shook her head slowly. "Can we...can we just go to bed together?"

Saul smiled. "Of course Farah."

A moment later they laid together in his bed. Gently he had wrapped his arms around her as she rested her head on his chest.

"Good night Farah."

"Good night Saul."

He could feel her smile against him.


	4. Losing clothes

Farah woke up with sunlight falling on her face. Slowly she sat up, realizing Saul's arms were still wrapped around her waist.

Carefully she got out of his embrace and went to the window to close the curtain. This felt nice, waking up next to someone she knew who liked her and cared about her. Last evening seemed a little bizarre to her, but it felt alright now, and she didn't bother much.

"Hey, what are you doing there?"

"Nothing", she turned around to face the handsome dark-haired man, sitting up in his bed and watching her. "Good morning Saul."

"Come here", he gently held out his arms and she smiled, climbing back in bed, and resting her body against his. "How did you sleep?"

"Great", Farah admitted, looking up to him. "I...I don't think I ever slept so good before."

"I'm glad.", he kissed her lips shortly, stroking a little through her now messy hair. "Are you hungry? I could make us burned eggs and toast?"

"Is that all you normally offer Sky?"

"Sky eats cereal.", Saul's grin was wide, and he patted her cheek a little.

"And why don't you offer me cereal instead of burned eggs and toast?", she laughed at him. All this just felt so right. As if they have done nothing else their whole life but to lay there together in his bed. Farah tried to concentrate on what she felt, how she felt around him, but it was just nice. She couldn't put the feeling in a word and decided to stick with thinking that she never wanted to miss feeling this way again.

"Alright then. Cereal for you and Mr. late riser."

They stayed in bed a few minutes longer until the specialist got up to check on the boy who, as he found out, played in his room with his toys while Farah sneaked out of Saul's bedroom and change clothes before she joined them again for breakfast.

Luckily it was still early enough for no one to be around - she really didn't want to explain to anyone why she sneaked out of another one's room in the morning, dressed in a rather comfortable than pretty sweater and leggings.

Twenty minutes later they sat together in an empty room, eating cereal - and burned eggs. Saul kept his promise with that, it tasted horrible, but Farah ate it still, assuring him she has already eaten worse (she hasn't).

*

Saul watched Farah from afar as she stood in the field with a handful of students. Smiling he tilted his head a little, watching as she told them something. He couldn't stop thinking about her as something that belonged to him, in a way. He knew he had promised himself to always keep her safe, as she was his best friend. But now this feeling got complicated.

Whatever he did his thoughts always wandered to Ben and what he had said, what he had always hinted. Them being a little too close. Them acting different than friends would. But to be honest he had never thought about Farah as something different than just Farah. He had trained with her and fought on her side, cried with her, and laughed with her. But it had never been more than what it was. Now it seemed to have changed, for both of them.

He saw it in her face when their eyes met, it was just a very short moment, but he thought to have seen her smile.

"Mr. Silva?"

Saul turned away, back to the boys in front of him. They obviously have noticed he was staring at something. "Pardon. Now, let's repeat this..."

*

The next time Saul met Farah again alone was two days later. There had been a sort of meeting she had to attend, but she barely told him what it was about. She mentioned something about Queen Luna being angry and something being out of control, but that was just muttered while walking towards her car.

He guessed it wasn't as important as the Queen acted, all of them knew she could be a heartless bitch who liked to overreact about everything that wasn't exactly how she like it.

When Farah returned he noticed she was pissed off by the way she threw her coat in the corner and kicked off her heals. Saul knew better than to ask her what happened. Instead he started to massage her shoulders and immediately she calmed down, relaxing under his touch.

Sighing she laid her head back against his chest, closing her eyes. "I will never attend this things again. This woman is a bitch."

He laughed softly and kissed her forehead, gently pushing her to the couch in her office as they still stood in the middle of the room. "I'm glad you're back Farah."

"Can't spend a few days without me?", she leaned against him and wrapped her arms around his waist, putting her head against his shoulder.

"Of course not. Someone needs to make sure I eat something else than burned eggs."

Farah rolled her eyes and hit him gently against the arm. "Thanks for making me this important. Where's Sky?"

"Sleeping. It's late."

"Oh...right.", a quick look at the watch told her it was after ten. Has the way back to the school really been so long? She didn't even notice the time flying by. "Uhm..."

"Do you want to stay the night with me?"

The fairy nodded. She would love to, but this time she needed to set herself an alarm so she could sneak back into her own room without having to fear being caught by someone.

"Then come.", he took her hand and made her follow through the building to where he stayed. He was aware of the fact that at this time she normally was still working on something, but to his luck she didn't even protest in going with him.

When they entered his bedroom Farah first opened his closet, trying to find something she could wear for the night.

Saul stood in the doorframe, watching her with a soft expression on his face. "Have you eaten something? I don't want you to go to bed hungry."

"Yes, a few hours ago. Thank you." She suppressed a comment about him being a horrible cook and instead smiled, reached for one of his old shirts. "I am just tired. I only want to sleep."

"I think we can manage that.", he watched her undress. It felt a little strange to him and made his heart skip a beat. He had seen her doing this before. But never like that, standing here with him with them both being...different. Saul still had no idea how to think about this. She was beautiful as she stood there, her hair open and now dressed in nothing but her underwear and his shirt.

Farah crawled into his bed and buried her face in his pillow, inhaling the scent. She liked that all his things smelled like he always did. It reminded her of cold winter days, a freezing breeze, sitting at a fire, reading, and drinking. She couldn't really explain it.

He joined her a moment later, his hands around her waist with her back pressed against his body. It was only the second night they slept like this next to each other, but it felt like he had done it many times before.

*

This time Farah managed to get out of his rooms without waking him. It was still dark outside, she knew no one would be awake, so she didn't bother much in changing back to the clothes she wore yesterday. Instead, she had added one of Saul's trousers - she had once mocked him for owning them - to the worn-out band shirt. Holding her shoes in her left hand and her clothes in the right she made her way through the hall, stumbling into the last person she had thought of meeting at this time.

"What are you-", both of them speaking at the same time.

"Speak first", she offered, embarrassed by this situation.

"...where the hell are you coming from? It's not even five.", Ben looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Farah couldn't do anything else but to bite her lips and stutter. "Uhm...I...I..."

His eyes wandered down her body. She felt like a child that needed to be scolded. "Let me guess, you lost your clothes?"

He smirked and patted her shoulder, leaving her standing confused in the hallway.


	5. Date

"Yeah, you're right. Sure, why should it be embarrassing?", sarcasm dripping from Farah's voice. She just finished telling Saul about how she met Ben a few days ago in the morning.

"I don't think he minds, you know? We're adults."

"Right.", the fairy rolled her eyes at Saul who took her worries as always with sovereign serenity. He didn't seem to share her concerns, instead he came with the arguments that Ben was smart enough to notice something between them before they did it. She had to admit that it was true. "...Saul?"

"Hm?"

"...how do we even call this?"

Saul finally put turned his full attention to her. Once again they stayed in his rooms - it was easier because someone still needed to look after Sky, even when he was sleeping - and the specialist suddenly got interested in making sure his closet was properly sorted. "How do we call what?", he asked, looking at her for a moment before folding a shirt and putting it inside again.

"Don't be stupid. Us, of course."

He hesitated for a moment and she felt it, not really wanting to know what she thought about that. Did he regret letting her come so close? Sure he did not.

"Do we have to call it anything? Can't we just leave it the way it is?"

"Sure we can.", she sat up from where she laid on his bed, just starring at the ceiling. "But I still would like to talk about it."

Saul sighed and closed the door to his closet. Sat down next to her. "Farah. I...I don't want to lose you."

She frowned. "Saul...how can you even say that?" Didn't he know how important he was to her? After all, no matter how much things changed lately, they were best friends, have gone together through so many things...she trusted him so much and he was all she wanted at the moment to be happy.

"Because things are changing so fast. And I don't want to lose you at my side."

"Saul.", she gently cupped his face, "Hey, don't say that. I will stay at your side, no matter what. I love everything the way it is now...but there are things I want to talk about."

"Of course you do.", he gently smiled. "You think too much, always do. Then let's talk." It wasn't something that he needed to do. It didn't matter to him what it was, just as long as it was. Waking up next to Farah in the morning made him feel alive, made him feel like everything was just worth it.

"What are we Saul?"

"Hungry."

She slapped his head and he laughed. "Stay serious. Just once."

"I don't know what we are, Farah. What...what do you want us to be?"

The fairy took a deep breath. "I...I don't know. You're so important for me...I don't want to be without you again. I mean, I was never without you. But in this way...it's so nice."

"Does sleeping next to each other count as dating?", he asked, his voice slightly teasing.

She laughed and rested her head against his shoulder, reaching for her hands and intertwining their fingers. "Well, I wouldn't mind if you took me out to nice dates."

Saul started to massage her temples. Sighing softly she closed her eyes, just enjoying the nice feeling of his hands against her skin. "I would love to go on a date with you Farah."

*

If someone had told him three weeks ago that he would go out with Farah, as a date, he would have laughed at that person and said it was nonsense, he could never. But the more he thought about it the clearer it got to him: he had feelings for her. And those feelings explained a lot to him. Especially, why he had always felt so good around her, why their bond was so strong, why he felt the need to protect her. It wouldn't have been this strong if what he had felt were just the feelings you had for a friend.

Saul wondered why it took him so long to realize that. They have known each other so many years now, it couldn't be that he felt the way he did, and no one ever thought about it. At least not believing that those feelings were real.

Ben had teased him and Farah years over years, giving hints here and there, but Farah wasn't interested in it anyways and he laughed over it, insisting it was nothing and they were friends.

What they had now was strange if he thought about it. Not much changed, in fact, because there wasn't much to be changed. Even before they started to be whatever-they-where-now they have been close enough to share the duty of many things. Raising sky was one of them. They already were this strange kind of a family.

Maybe she had been right, they needed to talk more about the situation. It was confusing, to be honest.

He wondered how they would do that. It was already clear how this would go; because both know where all this would lead to.

Saul asked himself if he just made it more complicated in his mind than it was. In the end it didn't matter how they called it, who knew and how it worked, because they had each other, right?

For the date he choose a place in a wide field of high grass where they would have dinner. It wasn't too far away from the school but far enough, so they didn't have to fear being seen by someone. Again, one thing we didn't talk about, he thought. But he knew Farah wouldn't want anyone to know, Ben was already one person enough for her. She didn't even want Sky to see she stayed the night most of the time, even though he was so little and couldn't understand what it meant.

*

"This is really beautiful", Farah whispered as they sat together on a blanket, her arms wrapped around his waist and her head resting against his shoulder, "I didn't know you could be this romantic."

He felt her grinning. "I can be very romantic, you know?"

"Yeah, now I do."

"Just the cooking should be up to you next time."

She laughed at this. Not that she was good at cooking, but it was at least better than everything he managed. "Agreed."

It was sometimes hard to find something they could talk about, as they were already so close that there was barely anything they didn't know from each other. Daily things that happened they discussed of course, but what else should they tell each other?

So instead thinking about another subject Saul cupped her face gently and brought his lips on hers, gently pulling her into a long deep kiss.

Farah slowly got on his lap, her hands now around his neck. Breathing a little heavier she pulled away after a moment.

"Are you okay?", he asked, unsure because of this look she gave him briefly.

"Yes...", the fairy nodded and looked away for a short moment.

Saul wondered for the first time about her former partners. Until know he didn't care about it much, he still didn't, but it was still something he thought about now. He knew that she had been in a relationship a lot of years ago. But that had been when she went to school herself. Besides that he knew she dated a couple of times, but if there had been more she didn't tell him.

"Saul?", her dark eyes searched for him, "Do you...do you want us to be more than we are right now?"

"What do you mean?", his hands still rested on her face. She looked so vulnerable as she sat there, with this look on her face that he didn't quite understand.

"I...I don't think I could ever be without this again. Without feeling how I feel now. But you want more, don't you?"

"...and what should be more than being with you?", Saul raised an eyebrow. "I don't expect us to marry tomorrow."

At least this made her smile a little. Still she felt tense as he started to rub her back. "That's not what I mean you idiot. What I mean is if you would like to sleep with me."

Saul had to suppress asking 'don't we do that already'. Instead he sighed and kissed her forehead. "We don't have to. We have time, right? And if you're not ready I don't mind."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course.", he assured her. "What do you expect me to do? Just force you to? I hope you didn't actually believe I would do so. I am still your best friend, you know? Nothing has changed."

Instead of saying something she nodded and rested her forehead against his shoulder. Saul kissed her head once again and held her for a few minutes more until he gently told her they had to go back if they wanted to get up in the early morning.


	6. I love you

Both Saul and Farah were very well aware of the fact what this evening would lead to. Yet it didn't stop them both from feeling anxious about it, just for different reasons. While the fairy didn't like the thought about it in general, the man on her side feared the way it could change them. Until now everything has been easy and simple, but this was the next step, and he couldn't bring himself to think about it.

It's been a nice evening, both had watched a movie and now sat together on the floor of his living room, sipping red wine, and listening to music. He knew she wouldn't sit here like this with him if she weren't alright with it, if Farah didn't know what it would lead them to.

Yet he could feel how tense she was, just by the way she sat there, holding her glass hardly in her hand and avoiding looking at him too intensely.

It was hard for Saul to tell what he should do now.

After a moment of watching her he put down his glass on the table and moved closer to her, gently brushing a hand over her shoulder. "You're shivering Farah.", he whispered, wrapping his arms now around her. "What's up?"

She looked at him, again this look in her eyes that he had seen already a few times before. "Please talk to me. I am worried and I just want to help you."

"I don't know if I'm ready Saul."

He sensed it took her a lot to admit it. Sighing softly he nodded. "Why didn't you just say that? We don't have to do all this nonsense. It's alright."

Farah frowned now:" I thought...I thought you really wanted to. I thought-"

"Hey.", he cupped her face softly, looking at her for a long moment. There were tears in her eyes and her lower lip trembled. "Please don't cry Farah. I said it before, and I will say it again; I don't mind. It's fine. I love you and I really don't want to put you under any form of pain." Saul didn't notice how casually he told her that he loved her. It was just true, a fact like the rest. He had told her before, but just never like this.

"What...what did you just say?"

Saul realized it hasn't been often that he saw her this way, giving up her position of being the strong one. He saw something was wrong and she let him see it, not forcing herself to something she didn't feel like.

"I said I love you and I would never hurt you." It felt good to say it. Finally admitting it after pretending he didn't for so long.

"...Saul...I-I...I love you too. So much." She smiled slowly and now a tear ran over her cheek, fleeing her eye even though she tried to hold it back. Farah felt safe here with him, knowing what he said was true. He wouldn't make her do something she didn't want to. "...I'm sorry. I know you wouldn't hurt me."

"It's alright. Don't worry." His lips found her forehead once again. Sighing softly she rested her forehead against his chest.

"I know we've been together for some time now. I just don't...I-I..."

Saul shook his head. "You don't need excuses. It's fine. I will wait. Do you...do you want to talk about it?"

Farah bite her lip. He knew she did it when she was nervous. Just like the playing with a loose strand of her hair, which she did now too. "You don't need to talk. But I...I just wondered. It's not...it's not me, right? If you're uncomfortable because we've been friends for so long-"

"No Saul. No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I...I just don't like it."

He hesitated. "Uh...sex?"

"Well...yeah. I don't enjoy it."

The specialist saw by the blush of her cheeks that she didn't enjoy talking about it either, even though she seemed so cool when she had found his condoms what felt like an eternity earlier. "But you uhm...you tried it?"

"...yes."

"...can I ask...?", he wasn't really sure how to have this conversation with her. Somewhere in his mind she was still the 'female friend' that needed to be protected and cared about. Like a sister. But he obviously felt more for her than that.

Farah sighed. She shook her head, bringing her hands to her temples. Saul waited a moment and was about to suggest that they should go to bed when she started to speak:" I really didn't like the thought of it. I just didn't feel anything, i...I didn't react to the boy I was dating, even though I loved him. And I'm scared...that if I do it with you...I.."

Saul shook his head, reaching again for her face. "Calm down Dowling", he said softly, stroking her cheek with his thumb, "It's alright. Let's forget about this."

He moved to stand up, now taking her hand in his. But she stayed where she was, sitting on the floor. Her breathing fastened.

"Hey- Farah. Please stop to worry about it. It's okay. We really don't have to. I want you, not what your body could give me, do you understand?"

She just nodded and a moment later he had her sitting on his bed, a blanket wrapped around her. Smiling softly he kissed her forehead and promised her once again that they didn't need to and she shouldn't worry about it anymore, still he felt her laying next to him stiff and unrelaxed.

"I don't want to sleep knowing something is wrong Farah", Saul murmured, his hands wrapped around her waist, keeping her close to him. "If you still worry about me forcing you to sleep with me I can just say that I would never do that."

"...My boyfriend said that too."

She never told him that. Now that she did and by this only confirmed what he wondered since she started telling him about her fears with this he didn't know what to say. "You are my best friend Farah. The person I trust the most. I always did everything in my power to keep you safe and I will continue to do so, I swear it."

Farah didn't reply to his words, but she relaxed a little under his touch and closed her eyes. She knew all that, but the fear of feeling nothing anymore if they took another step was still tearing on her heart.

*

"Am I smelling burned eggs and toast?" Farah opened her eyes to Saul sitting before her, holding a plate in his hands. It was later than she thought, as the clock told her. Why didn't she hear the alarm? "Did you turn off the alarm?", she asked frowning.

"Jup. Oh, and no. This time burned pancakes."

"Uh-", she starred at him for a moment but laughed a second later anyways, "-you're incredible. How do you manage to burn everything you cook? And about the alarm- how do you think I manage to get out your rooms now with no one noticing?"

"...it's Saturday, Ms. Workaholic."

"I already took free last weekend for you. And Wednesday. That must be enough, at least someone has to work", she complained, talking the plate out his hands. The pancakes actually didn't look so bad.

"I work", Saul protested with a grin, "But I do other things too. You just work."

"Right", she rolled her eyes, "Where's Sky?"

"Ben's looking after him. 'showing the children something in the greenhouse...I didn't ask what exactly because he probably would have kept me busy for the next two hours explaining."

Farah grinned while taking a bite. "Wanted to be alone with me?"

"I thought you have work to do?"

"I wouldn't say no to a massage, some kisses and a dance, you know?"

"Oh?", he returned her grin and put a hand under her chin to kiss her shortly. "Alright then. Sounds like a great plan to me."

Both silently agreed by this to let the subject from yesterday evening rest and talk about it another day again.


	7. Midnight walk

Soon the evenings became Farah's favourite time of the day. By now she enjoyed teaching more than she did at the beginning and playing the part of the school's headmistress became a job she grew found of, still, being able to sit at the dinner table with Saul, Sky, Ben, Terra and Sam was the greatest of all things and she preferred doing that over everything.

"Dragon!", Sky shouted, lifting up a drawing. She wasn't sure how he could identify it as a dragon, in fact there were just circles and lines. But it was actually great for a boy his age.

"Aww well done Sweetheart."

After having dinner the group moved to the big floor-to-ceiling window at the other side of the wall, Ben and Saul talking while Farah laid on the floor, watching as Sky drew and Terra and Sam played with their little wooden toys.

The little blonde-haired boy put down his markers and slowly walked with the drawing in his hand towards Saul, showing him proudly the 'dragon'.

She smiled at this, watched as her partner picked the boy up and placed him on his lap. It was beautiful in her eyes, to see the two of them together like this. Saul was as great father and she really admired him for how good he came along with the toddler.

"Frah"

"Yes honey?", she turned around, noticing how Terra used her back to stabilize herself as she climbed on top of her. Farah rolled amused her eyes, deciding it wouldn't hurt her to let the little girl use her as a bed. "Am I comfortable?"

"Yes", came the giggling answer.

"Look who's getting soft now", Ben laughed, commenting as his daughter laid on Farah's back, her hands buried in a once clean ponytail. "Losing your clothes in Saul's room really softens your heart."

The fairy growled at this. She wasn't cold-hearted. Never has been. She was just better at hiding her feelings and pretending to be authoritarian as the others.

She heard Saul laughing and shot him a glare, which he just returned with a smirk.

"And why again are you here, Mr. Commenting-my-life? No plants to care about?", Farah snapped before gently helping Terra off her back so she could sit up. Laying on a cold floor for too long wasn't really how she liked to spend her evening either.

"Actually not. And you know, I'm surprised you actually found your way out of your office. Seems to be your favourite place."

"...guys, could we please not argue?", Saul now said, stepping in before the two of them could start an argument that wasn't needed. "I will bring Sky now to bed. And you Ben should tuck yours in too, Sam is falling asleep."

Farah laughed slightly as she turned around and watched the boy fighting with keeping his eyes open.

A moment later she was left alone there, both Ben and Saul bringing their children to bed. Sitting there in silence made her feel lonely, as if she were suddenly left alone. She knew that was nonsense, still she hoped it wouldn't take too long until the children sleep.

Twenty minutes later she still waited there so she decided to get up and go to her office, finish a little paperwork before going to bed. Saul would understand the hint if she weren't in his room when he returned.

*

Farah didn't realize how long she sat there sorting papers that have laid in another room for probably ages, trying to get a system in them. Where Rosalind had used her strength to train her students and think about unnecessary learning material, she really lacked any interest in making sure the papers and other organizational matters were intact.

It was after midnight when she turned off the lamp standing on her desk. Rubbing her eyes a little she went to the window and looked outside, stood there for some time as if she expected to see someone standing there.

After a moment she turned away and walked to the door, finally turning off the lighting in the room with the intention to actually go to bed.

But she hadn't counted on the specialist leaning against the wall in front of her office door, waiting for her to finally finish her work.

"Uhm- what are you doing here? It's late."

"You haven't been in bed. I wanted to know where you are."

"Well, you obviously found me.", she gave him a quick smile and then walked ahead with Saul following her immediately. "I just wanted to finish this. I don't really have the time tomorrow so..."

"Why didn't you ask me? I could have done it. I don't think you should stay up so long every day."

"You don't like paperwork."

Saul huffed and reached for her hand while walking, drawing her with him outside of the building. "As if you like it."

"No, I don't.", she shakes her head and wraps an arm around his waist, "Not at all. But it could be worse. I'm fond of this changing in our lives. Paper work instead of war seems good to me."

He led her on a way away from the school, more towards the forest. "Shouldn't we stay near Sky?"

Saul shook his head and pointed to a small baby monitor that was in his jacket pocket. "I will hear it when he wakes up. But you know he doesn't usually."

Unless they gave him too many sweets during the day or the toddler got into a bad mood he was a sweet boy who didn't need too much attention. In the nights Saul barely had to get up to look after him, it wasn't unusual that Sky even slept longer than he did. He was probably a child most parents could dream about.

She nodded and turned around briefly to look back on the way as if she imagined someone was following them.

"Paranoid?"

"Please", the fairy rolled her eyes, "You are the one with a knife in his nightstand."

"Just in case I need to suddenly defend you and your pride against someone."

"...thanks for insulting me in every second sentence."

"I love you too", Saul grinned a little, which she barely saw in the darkness, and playfully pokes his elbow in her side.

"Why are we walking here? I don't want you to slip and break your old bones."

"Now you are mean to me!", he laughed, not talking what she said seriously, "Besides my dear Farah, you are older than me."

"...I am capable of walking." She referred to a time when they were walking with the children, Saul slipping on wet grass and pulling Sky with him to the floor. Farah had spend way too much time trying to get the mud out of their clothes and hair. "Aren't you tired?"

"Of not being able to walk? Totally."

"Could you please not twist my words around? Thank you. I mean do you want to go to bed? That's why you've been waiting outside my office, wasn't it? Because you can't sleep without me being next to you."

She could feel how his grin got wider, even though she couldn't see it anymore now that they walked under the trees where the light was even worse. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"So you wouldn't mind if I sleep in my rooms tonight?"

It wasn't hard to tell that he actually would mind. She didn't need to look at his feelings, it was clear to her by the way he held her hand harder as if she would walk away in the next seconds and left him standing there.

For a moment she stopped walking and put a hand on his cheek, pulling him into a deep loving kiss. "Don't worry. I don't think I could sleep alone."

"I couldn't."

"I know.", she smiled and kissed him again shortly, "Do we want to walk a while more or go back?"

"Let's walk back. I don't even know where we are now."

"We haven't walked too far. Twenty minutes, maybe. Let's just take the same way back end everything will be fine."

It happened that they got lost. It wasn't really because they were bad at remembering paths, it was more because they tended to talk too much.

"I just want to get a few things from my room, okay? I don't want to get up every morning early just to change so no one would notice something."

Saul nodded in agreement. "So we still think no one should know?"

"No. Not at all." She was really clear with that and he respected it.

"Alright love."

Luckily they didn't lose their way this time but instead, just a few minutes away from the path that led to school they heard voices. Saul already reached for the knife he carried at the side of his body, just in case because you never knew, Farah put a hand on his chest and gave him the sign to stop and listen from where they stood.

"Do you really think we should...?"

Saul grinned at the fairy who sighed. It was clear what happened there and she wished like she did often enough that they weren't surrounded by teenagers all the time. It wasn't that she really minded, but was it really necessary to do what they were about to do in the middle of the night, somewhere in the forest? Besides, it wasn't really smart to be alone in the dark somewhere outside.

"No, no one will do anything this night here.", her partner's voice was firm and rather cold, but she saw in his eyes how amusing he found this.

The two of them seemed terrified by meeting their two teachers here. Farah sighed and told them to go back. To assure they actually did she followed the girl to her rooms while Saul took the boy with him.

Now Farah regretted not having went straight to bed after finishing work. "We will talk about this tomorrow, Olivia. Now go to bed and stay there."

For a moment she wondered what the two teenagers would think about meeting her and Saul there. But they probably wouldn't think about that anyways, she could feel how embarrassed the students were.

Annoyed she got to her room, quickly grabbed some clothes, and made her way to Saul, silently praying there would be no more surprises this evening.

*

"I'm so tired."

Saul watched with a grin as Farah changed clothes and laid down on top of his bed, not bothering by his clothes that laid under her now.

"I hope this is your sign to stop doing work this late."

"These damn kids.", she groaned and closed her eyes, sitting up again to toss his clothes to the floor.

"We all haven't been different. At least they are...creative. Better than doing it in the library, you know?"

She raised an eyebrow:" The library?"

"Uh...yeah. I didn't tell you?", he laughed and turned off the light before he sat down next to her. "I used to sneak off with my first girlfriend there. We were too dumb to find another place. Of course we got caught."

"Interesting", she smirked slowly and got closer to him. He put his arms around her and pulled her closer so she could bury her face in his chest like she loved to do. "My first time was somewhere in the forest, actually."

"...uh- okay? Cool. Romantic."

"Oh please", she huffed, "Can we sleep now, please? I am fucking tired."

He nodded, laughing softly. She wouldn't curse if she didn't mean it. "Of course. Good night sweetheart."

"Night", her voice wasn't more than a whisper as she closed her eyes, already falling asleep.


	8. Drinks before five

Saul watched with mild interest as Ben explained to him eagerly something about the plant he held in his hands.

"Could you please come to the point?", he tried his best to not sound too annoyed.

"Yeah yeah. Okay so you see-..."

He really tried to concentrate on the other man's words. Actually he just didn't care. Instead he suddenly became very interested in watching Sam drag a big piece of rope through the room. "Uhm- Ben. What are the children doing there?"

Now both turned around, watching as after Sam Terra walked, carrying a carton in her hand.

"Kids- what's that supposed to be?"

"See, this happens if you don't watch them closely.", Saul sighed and walked after the children, just to see how Sky stood there, building stairs with empty boxes. "Okay sky, no hanging up your friends please, get down the boxes." Of course the three of them didn't understand what he meant, but for him it seemed like a bizarre execution scene. Sky standing there, Sam reaching him the rope and Terra sitting before the boxes. Silently he decided that he preferred the hormonal teenagers over the self-endangered toddlers.

Carefully he lifted Sky down from his pedestal and made sure the children handed him everything they could hurt themselves with. This place really wasn't for children. "Ben? I will take them outside with me. I have a few minutes left before I have to go."

He sometimes felt like the children were just in the way. Maybe it would get better as soon as they were a little bigger. Sky wasn't much of a problem, he could stay with others a lot and if there was no one to look after him he could be sit down somewhere with some toys or a radio play. And in case nothing worked you just gave him a training sword and let him fight with someone (of course lightly and carefully). But Terra and Sam were still too little to do much. Most of the time their father had the time to look after them, but sometimes there seemed to be no place for them. It wasn't planned that way, of course not. But when their mother died this stayed the only option; them staying with their father at Alfea.

The specialist took Sam's and Terra's hand and made sure Sky followed them as they walked for some time, stopping briefly to watch a squirrel and a few birds.

After ten minutes he walked them back so he could go to the class he had to teach...

*

"Drinking before five? That is new."

"You know, even you can knock.", Farah barely lifted her head as Saul just entered the room. She sat at her desk and filled in something on a paper, a glass that looked suspiciously filled with whiskey next to her. "And I'm not drinking."

He closed the door before crossing the room and lifted the glass to smell it before taking a sip.

"I told you. It's just apple juice."

"Since when do you drink apple juice?", he sat down across from her with a smile. "And would you please look at me when we talk?"

"First of all; I can drink what I want without you having to control me. Second; you are talking, I am working. We need to hire a new caretaker, you know?"

Saul frowned:"...we have a caretaker?"

The fairy huffed: „We had one. Saul, how is it possible that you sometimes have no idea about anything?"

"Yeah well I knew where the key to the attic was. You weren't able to open the door."

"I would have been. But I saw no reason in breaking the door just to see what was behind it." Finally she put down her pen and looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"Can't I just come over and want to talk with you?"

"...you can. But you seldom do it."

He nodded and reached for her hand. "I missed you."

"Saul...it's been just a few hours. I have work to do."

"Do you really have work to do or do you just feel like you're unproductive and useless when you don't keep yourself busy?"

Her eyes met his and he knew he got her with that. "...fine. But I want to finish this until the evening. Where's Sky by the way?"

"Taking his afternoon nap. Ben watches him. In return I will take Sam and Terra out tomorrow to swim."

"To swim?", she raised an eyebrow, "Uhm...okay."

He got up again and rounded the desk to gently pull her up from where she sat. Farah still protested a little, but he didn't care about that, instead he made her follow him outside the office to her rooms, making sure no one would see it.

*

"Drinking before five?", Farah grinned at him as he reached her a glass of wine.

"Be nice.", he sat down next to her on the couch and took a sip of his glass. "As if you mind."

She shook her head and put her glass down, slowly reaching for his face to cup it. "I love you."

A smile crossed his face. After putting down his glass too he guided his hands to her waist, gently holding her in place as he kissed her.

Farah softly moaned into the next kiss as he grabbed her a little harder to pull her on his lap, both hands now moving up a little. They looked at each other for a moment, before she tilted her head a little bit to the side, giving him better access as his lips started to travel over her neck.

"Saul", she moaned softly, her hands grabbing his hair now. He looked at her, concern in his eyes. Quickly she shook her head:" Don't stop- please don't stop..."

A little surprised he moved his hands down again, finding the hem of her shirt. Saul watched her face as he lifted it up a little, guiding his fingers over her soft skin. She didn't seem to dislike it, instead she sighed softly and closed her eyes, leaned a little into his touch.

The specialist reached at her back and opened her bra, still keeping up the eye-contact, always watching how her expression changed. He wasn't really sure what he feared to see in her face, but why what she told him he felt like he needed to be careful and make sure it was okay with her.

"Nervous?" Farah smirked at him. He didn't notice how his breathing had gotten faster.

"Well- I mean..."

She bend forward to kiss him again. "Don't be. It's fine. I love you."

"I love you too Farah." He smiled and pulled his hands away from her so he could start to open the buttons of her shirt. "Are you sure...?"

"I am. Just be...slowly. Please."

"Of course.", softly smiling he kissed her again deeply, "Do you want me to turn on music or something?"

"I would love that."

He hummed in reply and got up, it took him a short moment to find the right cd. Turning the volume not too high he started the first song and went back, just to see that she has moved from the couch to the floor, sitting now on the soft grey carpet in front of it.

"I love you Farah. If you don't want to you can just tell me, okay?"

But she just smiled and reached with a hand for his, playing it at her collar bones where the buttons started. "Do I have to take off my clothes myself or...?"

"No, of course not", Saul kissed her again, this time a little harder than before. She opened her lips a little, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. It took him a minute to open her shirt and throw it away. The specialist couldn't keep himself from starring at her for a moment. "You're so beautiful...I..."

Her hands moved to capture his face. "You have seen me like this before Saul."

"Yeah but not...I mean...", he swallowed. Then reached to throw her already open bra away too. "You're shivering Farah."

"...I...I like this." Saul thought the blush that appeared on her cheeks was pretty.

"I'm glad you do."

She shifted a little and while she moved a few pillows from the couch to the floor he took of his shirt and trousers, not wanting to spend too much time with undressing. Even though he wanted to take it slow for her and give her exactly what she wanted he knew he had to hurry up a little. Many times he had imagined this already and now that it would be he felt too anxious and aroused at the same time.

They kissed again and this time he moved on top of her, pinning her under him to the floor. After a moment he sat up again and Farah followed him with her eyes as he started to pull down her skirt. Her body was still shivering hardly.

Now laying in only her panties under him she started to feel, open, bared to him in a way she didn't really enjoy. It made her feel weak and blushing again she turned her head to look away. A small gasp escaping her lips as his hands were suddenly on her hips, pulling down the last piece of fabric she wore.

Saul gave her one of the widest grin she had seen on him before. It was kind of sweet to see him like this, breathing heavily and with wide pupils as he watched her. "I want you Saul. Please."

He shuddered at her words. Still, he didn't want to take it too fast. Instead of taking off the rest of his clothes he kissed her again, moving a hand slowly between her legs. A gasp escaped her lips and the colour on her cheeks darkened. "Is that alright?"

Her heavy breathing told him, the way she opened her mouth and tried to silent herself from making any noise. Yet he wanted to hear her saying it because otherwise he couldn't bring himself to continue.

"Yes...I-I do", Farah's voice was shaking, and she reached for his shoulders.

"I'm glad.", Saul kissed her lips again, pushing her further into the carpet, hoping she would relax a little more under him. She still felt tense, even though she didn't seem to completely uncomfortable by this.

Gently he kissed down her shoulders, sucking at her skin as he moved a finger insider her. This time her soft moaning got louder, less held back. She moved her hands away from his shoulders, slowly down the sides of his body until she found his underwear. "Take that off Saul. Please, I want you."

Now there was no turning back and Farah didn't show any sign of wanting to stop this. So he took the last piece of fabric off that kept them apart and got back on top of her. "Farah...", he whispered, kissing her again deeply.

"Hm?", she smiled slowly, cupping his face and studying him, "Are you ready?"

"Yes but...I mean...", now it was his time to blush. It confused her a little and she frowned.

"Is everything okay?"

"We didn't talk about...protection, Farah. I don't want to ruin this but-"

"It's fine.", she gently assured him, kissing him once again, her hands on his lover back, pushing him a little closer towards him. "And you didn't ruin anything."

He took a deep breath. "Are you still alright with this-"

"Can't you tell?", her smile was teasing and for someone who had been so afraid of this she confidently reached between them and guided him inside her.

Farah gasped when he entered her. It didn't feel bad. But it seemed to overwhelm her and so she closed her eyes, trying to focus on what he made her feel. It wasn't how she remembered it, it wasn't completely uncomfortable and unpleasant.

She started to think, that she could actually like this.

"Are you okay?", Saul had stopped what he did, and she noticed he looked at her with a little concern on his face, "Am I hurting you?"

Instead of answering she moved her hips, meeting his through doing that. The moan he made was sending shivers over her back. Maybe this wasn't so bad after all. And when he started to move she found herself moaning louder, burying her nails in his back, and gasping for air hardly. She didn't want this to stop, not at all. And when it was over she was a trembling mess, breathing just as heavy as he did.

"My god...I love you Saul."

It took him a moment to answer. But he kissed her lips lovingly and put a hand on her cheek before saying:" I love you too Farah. And I just don't deserve you."

It wasn't true; in her eyes he deserved even more. Still it was nice what he said, and she put her arms around him and closed her eyes, forgetting about the work she wanted to finish and just focusing on how good she felt with him.


	9. Stay the night

Saul was gone when Farah woke up again. Her back protested as she sat up and she silently swore herself to never do this on the floor again. Still, thinking about it made her smile softly. The less she tried to think about these things before Saul the more she realized that it hasn't been as bad as she feared.

It didn't hurt now when she got up to take a shower and unless a love bite over her collarbone she had no bruises. She realized that at the age of thirty-six this has been the first time she got to have a good sexual experience.

The headmistress showered quickly and changed into a fresh set of clothing, deciding she would allow herself now the rest of the day off as well. It was after six now and she could as well finish what she had done until Saul 'kidnapped' her tomorrow.

She started to prepare herself something to eat when she heard a knock at her door. A quick look in a mirror told her that this probably wasn't her best look; her hair was still wet and hung just loosely over her back, she wore a grey sweater - Saul's - and a black sweatpants - also Saul's. It probably wasn't her best look but whoever knocked at her door needed to get over that now. It was late and in her contract, that didn't really exist, stood nothing about her having to be dressed up constantly.

Farah opened the door with a neutral expression, expecting to see a student, but in fact there stood Sky. Frowning she bend down to be at the same level as he was. "Sweetheart, what are you doing here? Where's Saul?"

"Hiding", the boy said, smiling brightly.

"Uh- you or he?"

"Me!"

She sighed. It wasn't very long from Saul's to her room, but for a two-year-old it was quite impressive. Especially if the specialist hasn't noticed. He was probably looking through the whole building, trying desperately to find him.

At first she tied her hair to a bun and then lifted the boy up, played him on her hip as she walked to find her partner. A few suspicious looks by some students certainly ignoring. "Where have you two been playing?"

"Home.", the boy replied, only confirming what she thought.

It took them all some time to find each other. Saul was angry when he saw them, already about to yell at Sky for walking away from him when Farah soothed him gently, not wanting him to yell now. "He's just a child Silva. They do that."

In his anger he nearly snapped at her, asking where what she knew about that, but that wasn't nice, so he just breathed in and took Sky out of her hands, holding him now close. "Don't do that again Sky. You could get lost and I don't want that. What if you suddenly don't find back anymore and are lost for a long time?"

The blonde boy genuinely seemed to regret walking away, he buried his face in his 'fathers' chest, mumbling a slightly false pronounced 'I'm sorry'.

The dark-haired man sighed deeply, then nodded. "Alright boy. Now come, let us show Auntie Farah what we have spent the last hour with."

"Oh?", she lifted an eyebrow and followed them to the room they sat very often in, the one with floor-to-ceiling windows and couches. It was barely used by anyone other than them or maybe a reading student, someone who didn't want to be annoyed by anyone.

When they arrived there she saw the big tower that they have built out of big wooden blocks.

"See?", there was something proud in Saul's voice, "Sky had done all this himself."

"Oh really?", Farah smiled and stroke briefly over Sky's hair, "Well done honey. Do you want me to show how good you can do that? Maybe you could build a tower with me too with the rest of the blocks?"

She got him with that. Happily the boy wandered to the box he kept them in, getting one after one out of it to build with her.

Saul watched them with a smile, thinking that he has never been as happy as he was now. With her and their strange family-like-thing.

*

As most of the evenings they ate together with the Harvey's. This time they had pizza what ended in a mess, the two smallest of them not really being able to chew it, Sky more playing with it than actually putting it in his mouth and the parents being busy getting their children to eat.

"Ben, I swear to god if you ever make pizza again before they are three years old I will burn down every plant in your greenhouse!", Farah threatened when Terra throwed the content of her spoon for the third time on her clean shirt. She had replaced the pizza with baby food and regretted it now.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry", he laughed and raised his hands, "No more pizza, alright. What would milady like to eat then?"

"Maybe something healthier. Nothing against your pizza and pasta, but some vegetables would be great.", she dryly answered, wiping some of the food off her shirt.

Both Ben and Saul rolled their eyes. Sometimes she really behaved like the mom of the group. For someone with such a great ability to ignore caring more for herself - take breaks, sleep, eat and have some actual free time - she really knew how to mother them.

"I will gladly make some salat for you Farah while we have to good stuff. Don't worry, that's alright to me."

She pouted a little. "I never said I want salat. Just...you know what, forget it? Let's concentrate on getting the children fed up and bringing them to bed."

"Why rushing? Do you have something important to do?" Ben smirked and looked from Saul to Farah, the latter blushing a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh right", he laughed. "Sure."

They stayed mostly silent after that. Soon everyone was finished with eating and the children could go to bed.

"Stay the night?", Saul asked Farah when Ben was gone, holding Sky in his arms as he looked at her. "I don't think it will take long until he sleeps."

She smiled:" Alright."

By now they were smart enough to keep some of her clothes in his room which made everything a lot easier. She still had to sneak out but that wasn't too hard - in case of doubt she could always go outside from the small terrace adjoining his living room and come back in via a side entrance, pretending to have been outside for a walk.

She cleaned up his living room a little while he brought Sky to bed, not standing just sitting there and doing nothing. A moment later he was with her.

"Told you it wouldn't take long. Uh- what are you doing there?"

"Cleaning up. I have seen some of the students rooms - yours can be worse."

"Worse than a teenagers room? I doubt it."

He wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her cheek softly. "Let's go to bed. You look tired."

"...thank you?"

Saul sighed. "You know what I mean. Come, let's sleep."

Farah nodded and followed him in his bedroom, quickly grabbing his pyjama before he did so.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

She grinned at him and started to change into his piece of clothing. "You don't need that. Just sleep naked...or so."

"Oh, you would like that?", he laughed and came closer to her, starting to tickle her stomach. Loudly laughing and squealing she tried to get away, but instead he pulled her on bed with him.

"I love you", Saul murmured after stopping a moment later, his arms now wrapped around her body. "I don't know how I could have been so blind for so long."

"We both have been blind my dear.", she turned her head to meet his lips with her own. "It doesn't matter now. I love everything the way it is."

She nodded and closed her eyes, not caring she wasn't finished with changing clothes yet. She just wanted to fall asleep in his arms where she felt safe and cared about and allowed herself to feel this way.


	10. Trust

It didn't take Farah long to learn liking to be in a physical relationship as well as an emotional one. She realized that what Saul gave her was always loving and caring, never rushing, and demanding. And if she didn't want to do something he would just accept it and don't try to talk her into something.

She didn't tell him, didn't even know how she should do so, but she was very thankful for it.

"...you really don't mind?"

"No honey, not at all." Saul shook his head assuring, his arms still tightly around her.

"I'm sorry- I-I just don't fell so well-."

"Farah. You don't need to explain yourself. It's alright."

She nodded slowly and laid her head back against his shoulder. He started to stroke her hair and kiss her forehead gently, whispering little loving words to her as she started to sob silently.

Saul wished she would understand that she didn't need to find excuses, instead he wished she would talk to him and tell him how she felt, or what was on her mind. He just wanted to be there for her and help her, but that could only work if she trusted him enough and opened up a little more.

"Would you like to talk about it?", he gently asked after she calmed down a little, his hand still resting buried in her hair. "You can tell me, you know?"

It was clear to him that she struggled with this. She stayed in his arms, but she clenched his shirt in her fists harder.

"Do you trust me Farah?"

"...of course I do.", her voice seemed small even in her own ears. "More than anyone else."

"Then please tell me what you feel or think. I want to help you."

She took a deep and looked up to him. "Saul...I...I don't know. I just...I'm scared."

For a moment he watched her. "That I will do something even if you say no?"

"...yes."

"I won't Farah. Never. And you don't need to find excuses if you don't want to, you can just say it. I understand that and it's okay."

Tears formed again in her eyes and his heart broke in that moment for her. She looked so small and terrified as she sat there on his lap. "Who hurt you Farah? Was it this boyfriend you had?"

The nod she gave him was small, but it was there. Gently he pulled her closer, rested his chin on her head and rocked her a little. "I've got you sweetheart, I've got you. Do you want to talk about it?"

"I...I..."

"Sshhh, it's fine my love. I'm here." He realized he had never seen her like this before. Sure, he had seen her cry. But not this frantic, not as broken as it was now. "I will never hurt you, I swear it."

"He said that too", the fairy cried against his shoulder, "He said he wouldn't. But he did. And I did what he wanted to please him. But I hated it. I hated it so much and still he wanted me to do it."

Saul frowned. "Oh Farah...I'm so sorry. But I...I won't do that. I understand your fears, I really do. I love you, the last thing I want is to hurt you."

"I..I- know that", she shook her head, not able to look at him as they talked about it. "I just- It makes me panic sometimes."

"I am so sorry he did that to you. But you never need to fear that I will hurt you.", he kissed her forehead gently and she nodded once again.

"...I know you won't. I do. I'm sorry."

The specialist held her for some time more, stroke through her hair and waited until he felt that she calmed down. When she did, he cupped her face and kissed her on the tip of the nose which made her smile and said:" Do you have everything here to make cookies?"

"Cookies?", she laughed and thought for a moment:" I think so. But uhm, Saul, I don't want to be rude but...your cooking skills are terrible. And I doubt your baking is better."

"It actually is. I can make cookies and cake without burning down something."

"I hope that for you.", Farah rolled her eyes and got down from him, took his hand and pulled him in the kitchen with her.

*

It was half past seven and both of them didn't want to get up. It had taken them longer than thought to bake the cookies, because at first Saul had forgotten to heat the oven; it took them an hour to realize that both wondering why they just wouldn't bake - and then he had managed to set a fire with the baking paper ( - I told you idiot to not burn down my rooms - ). Still they ended up with good tasting cookies and where satisfied when they finally made their way through the dark, empty school to go to bed.

"We have to get up", Farah said for the third time, rolling on her side and looking at him. "Sky is already awake."

"I know", Saul sighed, closing his eyes again for a moment, "I hear him walk through the living room."

"Do you think we should do something today?"

"What do you think of?"

The fairy sat up. "Maybe a trip somewhere."

"Since when do you freely not work?"

"...would you prefer it if I chose to work instead of going out with you two?"

"Of course not.", the specialist made his way to his closet to grab a t-shirt before opening the door to look for the boy before he could accidently hurt himself.

Farah followed a few minutes later, she took the chance to get into the bathroom first, before joining them in the kitchen. Her partner was busy helping Sky with his breakfast while she started to make coffee.

"Do you have anything in mind we could do?"

"I want to go shopping."

"...sound like fun.", he made a pained expression which caused her to laugh.

"No, I'm serious. Sky needs new clothing, he's growing fast."

"...Okay then. But I also want to use the day to do something funny." He didn't want to spend all Saturday following her through shops.

"Sure.", she grinned, and he knew he would regret it later.


	11. You two are strange

Saul watched with amusement as Farah sat on the floor with Sky on her lap, reading a book to him. Both of them seemed as if they would fall asleep in the next minutes. It was late and he knew Farah hasn't had a real break all day, she taught lessons from the early morning on and in the evening she had a few meeting. When she finally got to spend time with him it was around seven.

As the toddler had to go to bed at that time she changed his clothes and sat down on bed with him, continued to read which she had started to read to him a few days earlier.

The specialist had protested, told her she should wait until he had brought him to bed, but she insisted so he let her.

"Let me take him", he gently whispered and lifted the sleeping boy out of her lap, placed him in his bed and then pulled Farah on her feet to make her follow him out of the room.

She yawned and sat down on Saul's couch where she closed her eyes again.

"Love, why don't you go to bed? You should sleep."

"No...I'm...I'm awake."

"Obviously.", he dryly replied and shook his head, "Have you eaten something?"

"Sure"

He noticed by her tone and the way she hugged the pillow that she didn't listen and instead just replied something hoping it would make him shut up. Sighing he picked her half-asleep body up and carried her to his bedroom where he placed her on the bed.

She seemed to enjoy that, a slow grin spread across her lips.

"Stop grinning. At least pretend to be asleep."

Farah laughed at this and opened her eyes to watch him undress her and start to help her into more comfortable clothes she could sleep in.

"Are you hungry? I can make you something-"

"Oh please no", she made a disgusted expression, "I rather don't have dinner."

"Hey, for you I learned how to make pesto."

"True.", she sighed, "But actually I really don't want anything. Can we just sleep?"

Saul watched her for a moment. He knew her well enough to know she probably hasn't had anything since breakfast, but she seemed too tired to eat now either. "Alright. Let me just change clothes then I'm with you."

He held her tightly in his arms as soon as they laid down together, planting gentle kisses on her neck. "Good night Saul.", she whispered.

"Sleep well Farah."

*

Farah woke up with a sharp pain in her side. She expected to open her eyes to Saul having his foot in her side again - this man really couldn't sleep like a normal person - but instead she found Sky's elbow in her ribs. The boy had his face just a few centimetres away from hers, grinning from one ear to another.

"Good morning", she sighed, still brought herself to smile and stroke briefly through the messy blonde hair.

When she looked to the side she realized that Saul wasn't laying with them, instead the door stood open and she heard the coffee machine.

"Stand up", Sky said, moving his chubby little arms away from her ribs and instead reached for her hair.

"Ouch- uh, yeah. Honey, you need to get down from me for that."

But he didn't seem to think about it. So she stood up with him in her arms and walked in the small kitchen where Saul prepared breakfast. "Morning", she murmured and sat down.

"Good morning", he stopped the humming he did while preparing plates - she found that actually sort of attractive - and looked at her, giving her a soft smile.

"I thought we didn't want Sky to see us like that together? Why did you get him to wake me?" She didn't need to ask Saul if he did, it was clear to her. Actually she didn't mind, but she would prefer it if he talked with her about these things before he implemented something.

He shrugged and placed a plate with eggs and toast before her; not burned this time. "Sky is little but he's not dumb. You spend most of your free time with us and he already sees you as some sort of mother figure. So what difference does it make?"

The fairy gave him a short nod before taking the toast in her free hand to take a bite, but Sky held her back. He grinned at her before holding her hand firmly back with his small hand and moving forward to take a bite from the toast. "And since when do we share food small boy?"

"Hungry.", he just answered, taking another bite.

"Liar. This is your third breakfast.", Saul now commented as he sat down across from them, "You already ate twice."

Farah just watched the boy amused for some time, deciding that it was sweet how he stole her breakfast.

"Will I see you later?", the specialist asked after some time, referring to the trip she did with some of her students that would take until the afternoon.

"Of course. I will be back to help you with dinner, God knows you can't cook, and Ben is too obsessed with everything that is unhealthy."

Saul rolled his eyes but nodded, she was actually right to be honest. He never learned how to cook, and Ben really did like things that weren't the best choice for little children, probably. Farah's cooking skills where alright, but at least her choices where relatively balanced. Of course all of them could eat in the canteen, it just seemed nicer to cook for themselves and at least pretend to not be stuck in this school what felt like 24/7.

"Sounds wonderful darling, but I intend to make Nutella cake with sky later."

"So much to keeping things healthy.", she dryly huffed before letting Sky who was still busy eating her breakfast to the floor. "I will go take a shower and then go."

"Alright.", Saul nodded and watched amused the look Sky gave Farah as she walked away. The boy seemed as if he would cry in a second. "Come to me Sky, you can steal my breakfast."

*

Farah kept her promise to keep dinner healthy.

Saul kept his promise and probably made the chocolatiest cake she had ever seen.

In the end everyone was satisfied, and they sat together, talking about their days and listening to the children babble.

Ben and Saul tried their best on showing Sky how to play a board game, but even though the toddler was quite smart he didn't understand it. Farah looked after Terra and Sam, the two siblings using her as something to climb on.

"Frah", Terra laughed, reaching for her hair.

"Farah, honey, my name is Farah.", the fairy gently said, keeping the girl from pulling her hair.

"Frah!", she repeated, now chewing on her 'Aunties' finger who gracefully ignored that and instead turned to Sam who seemed to fall asleep.

"Ben! One of your little monsters is using me to chew on and the other one as a bed. I think it's time to end this."

The addressed man chuckled and picked Sam up from her, took Terra's hand with one of his. "Come on children, let's go to bed..."

Farah watched them leave and then got up from the floor to pick up Sky, for once in a while wanting to let Saul sit there alone. He didn't protest but gave her a knowing grin, then let her walk away with the boy.

Half an hour later the three of them sat together at the balcony, Ben and Saul 'ignoring' how cold it seemed to be this evening and Farah dressed in her partners winter jacket that seemed to be twice the size she was, making her look like a ball now.

"Has someone told you already how beautiful you look?"

She decided to snap back at Ben's sarcastic teasing, not ignoring it this time. "At least I'm not freezing to death like you two."

"Leave me out of this. I think you look cute in my clothes", Saul mumbled, a little grin around his lips.

"No one looks cute in your clothes Saul.", Ben attacked him now too, laughing as he saw the look the specialist gave him.

"Your sense of style isn't better! You dress like a gay man!"

Farah hit both of them with on the back of the hand. "Be nice! Both of you. Wine or something stronger?"

"Are we becoming an alcoholic?" Saul knew he didn't need to say that the look she gave him and the elbow in his ribs he earned was answer enough. Laughing he reached to slap her butt, she seemed to have sensed it and quickly hurried back inside.

"...this is gross", Ben said, turning away from them, "Can't you two do that when no one sees it?"

The specialist shot him a glare. "Oh pardon. Didn't know you could be offended by this."

Farah was back just as Ben wanted to reply something and moved between them, placing three glasses and a bottle on the railing. "Ben, for someone who gave us hints for such a long time you seem to be too disgusted by the picture of us together."

"I'm not disgusted. It's just...strange, a little. You two are strange."

"You are not better my dear", she filled a glass and handed it to him before filling one for Saul as well.


	12. Sick

The specialist woke up in an empty bed. With a growl he sat up, looking around. It was only four in the morning, so she still had to be around somewhere.

He grabbed a sweater and shorts as both of them have slept naked, like they did most of the time before he heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

"Farah?", Saul called, stepping away from the closet to where the sound came from:" Honey, are you okay?"

She didn't need to reply. He saw how terrible he felt as she knelt there before the toilet, choking, and panting. Quickly he sat down behind her and rubbed her back, hopping it would stop and she could lay down again. "Why didn't you wake me up? Come, you need to lay down again. I will get you some medicine."

To his surprise she didn't protest. Gently he tucked her in bed and kissed her forehead before looking for something she could take. Realizing he should stock up his little medicine cabinet because he only found some sleeping pills and something in case she was in pain. But when he got back she had already fallen asleep again, cuddled into his pillow.

*

"No Saul! I can teach-"

He genuinely ignored that and put his hands on her shoulders to make her sit down again. "You've been throwing up the whole morning. Chill, the world will survive a few days without you. I want you to go to bed and stop thinking about anything else but sleep."

She gave him an angry look but seemed to realize that he was right, because after a moment she shrugged and went back in his bedroom.

This woman, he thought a little grumpy, wondering why she could never just take a step back and do things slowly and in a way that normal people would choose. Farah has been sick maybe once in the last five years, so what did it matter now if she laid down? Besides, Saul thought it was probably her own fault this time. She just worked too much and didn't eat or sleep properly lately.

"Farah sick?", Sky asked, watching with interest as Saul packed him a backpack with some toys and something to eat.

"Yes Sky. Come, let's go.", he took the backpack in one hand and the boys hand in another, assuring he would follow him outside. In the morning he had to teach some lessons but not after lunchtime so he would be back in time to look after Farah.

*

When Saul came back from the lessons Farah wasn't in his rooms anymore. Normally that wouldn't concern him, but she really seemed to not feel well when he left. Damn her.

"Sky? Hey uhm, I will bring you to Uncle Ben for a moment okay?"

The boy looked up from the toys he played with on the living room floor. "Why?"

"Because Auntie Farah walked away without telling me.", he dryly answered, "I want to find her, and you aren't the fastest walker."

Saul realized the last sarcastic part wasn't necessary. But the boy didn't seem to notice, he shrugged and got up to follow him jumping to the greenhouse where he promised him to be back in a moment.

On the way through the school he wondered briefly where she could be. Either Farah had ignored his advice completely and taught her classes, went to her office, or chose to lay in her own bed. At first he would look in her office, it was the place she would probably be as she spend most of her time there.

And as he thought, there was, sitting at her desk holding a pen in hand and filling out something.

"Would you tell me what you're doing there?"

"Knocking isn't your thing Saul?", she looked up with a smile and put down the pen. At least something.

"Uh- you've been throwing up half of the night and the morning. Get your ass up and go back to bed."

"...I'm old enough to decide that for myself. I am feeling better."

He wasn't so sure of that, in his eyes she still looked a little pale. "I swear to god Farah, you either walk yourself or I will carry you. But I don't think you would like that."

The look she gave him assured him that she knew he was serious. Sighing deeply she followed him out of the office and gave him a nearly angry look before heading for the different direction to her rooms while he went back to the greenhouse where Sky hopefully still behaved as he was in a very destructive mood today.

*

Saul made sure no one saw him entering her rooms when he brought her something for dinner. It's been a while since the children went to bed and he and Ben had waited for some time, soon noticing she really seemed to stay in bed.

"Love? I brought you some soup.", he pushed the door to her bedroom open with his elbow only to find her sleeping in bed.

Silently he put down the tray he held in his hands and sat down next to her in bed. In his pocket he carried the little baby monitor so he could hear it if Sky should wake up, but he wasn't really worried about that as he barely did.

After a few minutes Farah moved and opened her eyes. "Hey...", she started to rub her eyes, smearing some of her mascara.

"Are you hungry? I have something-"

"No", she shook her head and moved closer to him, slowly rested her head in his lap, "I don't want something."

He bend down to kiss her head. "When was the last time you ate?"

"In the morning. But I threw up a few minutes later. So why eating?"

"I don't think this is how it work Sweetheart. I am sure the soup is still hot, I can hand it to you-"

Farah seemed to get a little angry as she shook her head again. "No thank you. I don't want anything."

The specialist sighed. "Yeah alright. Then...starve. Or so. I will go back to Sky." He actually didn't want to stay with her longer. Farah could become an asshole as soon as you tried to care about her more than she allowed you to.

"No...I'm sorry Saul. I...I didn't mean to be rude. I will eat the soup, okay?"

At least she saw herself this time how she behaved. So he nodded and handed her the plate, watched carefully as she ate it spoon after spoon.

"How does it taste?"

"You've done worse." It nearly was a compliment.

Saul smiled a little and kissed her forehead. "Do you need something?"

"I have everything I need."

"Okay. Are you fine on your own?"

"Of course. I've been sick before, you know?"

Saul raised an eyebrow. "I can only remember one time you've been sick. And that was because you drank too much."

"...I don't write it on the bulletin board when I don't feel well, usually."

He rolled his eyes:" Thanks madam snappy. I got it. Okay, then I will go back. Please come to me in case you need something."

She nodded with a smile and handed him the empty plate before laying back down. He watched her for a moment before closing the door and putting the plate in her sink so he could go back to Sky.

*

After a few days Saul started to get worried. Maybe he should drag Farah to a doctor, no matter how much she hated them. She insisted it was alright and she felt good, still he saw her disappear to random hours of the day disappearing with this pale I-have-to-throw-up-everything-I-ate-in-days-face into the bathroom.

Besides that he noticed how tired she was and how much sleep she needed, where he normally had to force her to lay down she would already sleep.

It was a little strange to be honest.

"Farah, I don't think that's normal.", he admitted as they sat together in his living room, playing a card game, and drinking tea (having wine didn't seem to be helpful when throwing up). "I am worried about you."

"I'm fine, I swear", she smiled and laid down the cards she still held in her hand, "I was just a little tired and stressed lately."

"Why don't I believe you?", Saul said as he wrapped his arms around her to pull her closer. "You would tell me if something was wrong, right?"

"Of course", she nodded and kissed him shortly, "Would you mind if we go to bed?"

"No Sweetheart. Go ahead, I will clean this up and follow you then."

The specialist decided that he would ask Ben about all this tomorrow. He just couldn't believe Farah, even though she seemed to be convinced that it was nothing.


	13. Surprise

"Ben, I need to ask you something.", was the first thing Saul said as he entered the greenhouse, Sky following him quickly on his little feet. "Farah's been acting strange and I don't know why. Even worse, she doesn't seem to know it herself."

"So you noticed it too?"

He wasn't so sure what to think of that question. Somewhat indignant, he crossed his arms: "What is that supposed to mean?"

Ben gave him a little smirk:" That you can be ignorant sometimes."

The two men watched as Sky walked to Sam and Terra.

"So?", Saul lifted and eyebrow and sat down.

"...is there any chance she could be pregnant?"

The specialist frowned. That was actually the last thing he had in mind when thinking about how his partner behaved. "Uh...actually not? I mean we..."

"Didn't do it?", now the earth fairy gave him a smug grin.

"Don't be stupid. Of course."

Ben made a sound that seemed to be something between a huff and a disgusted groan. "I don't like to think about Farah that way. She's like a sister."

"A hot sister", Saul added with a smirk, "But that's not the point now. I am really worried about her. And she just says it's stress and it'll be fine in a while. But this has been going on for more than a week now."

"So you've been using something?" For someone with two children himself Ben seemed to be far too embarrassed about this subject.

"She has. And I well...depending on the situation." There have been several spontaneous times in her office...though he of course wouldn't tell Ben that.

"I don't think I want to know what that means.", he gave him a little pained expression that caused Saul to laugh. "I would make a test anyways. Or at least take her to a doctor. I don't think it's smart to just wait."

Saul thought so too. Now the question was just how to do that, because for someone as smart as Farah she really had weird fears. Spiders, Clowns and Doctors. "Okay thanks. I will talk about it with her. I will pick up Sky at ten?"

"Alright."

*

Saul decided to ask her when they were alone in the evening. He didn't really know how to, so in the end when they sat there he just took the confidence to say it. "Farah, is there any chance you could be feeling this way because you're pregnant?"

The fairy choked on her drink and looked up at him, coughing. "What? No. Definitely not."

"I talked with Ben about it. And he said we should get you to a doctor. You never know.", he shrugged.

"Thanks for discussing these things with him. How nice."

"I'm sorry. But you keep saying it's nothing and I just can't believe that Sweetheart.", he sighed and reached for her hand.

She still seemed annoyed but came closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "I've been on the pill the whole time. And you...at least sometimes used something."

"When have you been on your period the last time?"

"...I-", Farah kept silent for a moment, thinking about it. When has been the last time? She got up from where she sat on the couch and went to her calendar where she marked start and ending of her period, looking for what he asked for. "...Saul."

"Hm?", he got up as well and followed her, wrapped his arms around her from behind and looking over her shoulder. "What's up?"

She starred silently at the pages before her, not really able to say something. This must be a joke, right? Because it really wasn't funny. Not at all.

Saul looked at her for a moment. It didn't take him long to understand what caused this reaction of her.

She seemed to panic.

"Shh Farah. It's okay. Let's wait, we don't know anything for sure. We will get you a test and then we know it Sweetheart." He kissed her temple and started to rub her shoulders. "I promise you it'll be fine."

But she shook her head, not seeming to believe it. This wasn't planned, she didn't even think about this. And just the possibility of it made her panic.

*

Farah couldn't sleep that night. All she thought about was if it was true if she was pregnant. She didn't know what to think about that. Sure, she liked children, but having her own? She didn't even talk about it with Saul yet. They had enough to do with their job, with little Sky and with themselves.

Thinking about having another responsibility just seemed too much for her.

"Saul?"

"Mhm?", he lifted his head. So he couldn't sleep as well, she thought.

"I am scared."

"Why?", he frowned and sat up, watching her carefully, "It'll be fine."

"And what if it's true? If I'm pregnant?"

The specialist started to smile softly. "Then we'll have a beautiful little baby Farah."

"...I don't know if I want that."

"What?", Saul looked at her confused, not liking the way she said that. "Farah. Please don't say that. You would be such a wonderful mother."

She didn't want to talk about it longer, so she shook her head and laid down again, her back turned towards him.

Slowly, fearing she could push him away, he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. "I love you."

"...I love you too."

*

Farah got herself a test in the afternoon, not wanting to do that while Saul knew about it. She wasn't comfortable at all with this, just going in the drugstore and looking for it made her feel like she had to throw up.

It wasn't better when she had the result. Positive.

How could this even happen, she wondered agitated, we've been careful enough. But that didn't help her now.

She had to tell Saul. And she needed to do it now before she could start to go hysterical.

So she grabbed a jacket and left her rooms to find him outside on the grounds of the school, watching over the training of some students. It was clear that she couldn't just tell him now, that wouldn't be smart. So she joined him and watched with him, in a distance that assured no one could see what was going on between them.

After half an hour or so Saul ended the lesson and told her with a nod to follow him. They walked for a few minutes before they went into his rooms where she immediately started to sob as soon as the door closed behind them.

"Saul", she cried, throwing herself in his arms, "What should we do now?"

It took him a moment to understand why she was crying like that. But as soon as he did he smiled, hugged her, and spun her around. "Buy a house, think about cute baby names and be happy!"

She sniffed and looked up at him. "So you're happy?"

"I hope that's not a question", he cupped her face and kissed her, and she kissed him back, thinking now for the first time that it could be alright. She wasn't sure how all this could work, how they would do it, but the more she thought about it the more she liked it. A baby. Their baby.

"We will have a baby Saul", Farah laughed under her tears, "A little baby that will drive us crazy."

"Yes Farah", the specialist had tears in his eyes now as well, but it were happy tears, "Our little surprise baby."


	14. Get used to

It took Farah several days to get used to the thought of becoming a mother, while Saul was thrilled from the first moment on, totally excited about their little one. All the fairy could thing about was how this would work with the school, how she could manage everything as soon as the baby was there.

And what should she say in general? Should they make their relationship public? Or maybe not? She was deeply confused and didn't really know what to do. But for the next few weeks she didn't need to find a solution, it would only get important when she started to show.

At least they didn't need to tell Ben, it was obviously at the latest when Farah added to her constant throwing up mood swings that caused her to cry over every smallest thing; including 'cute looking' broccoli.

"I can't eat that", she pouted as she put her fork down, fighting with tears.

"Farah, honey, it's just food.", Saul couldn't help but to laugh at her. "Do you want me to get you something else to eat?"

The fairy shook her head quickly. "No...no. I can eat that."

Both Saul and Ben sighed at the same time, exchanged looks. Farah found every few minutes something new to cry about.

Sky looked with interest at his mother figure, watched as she teared up again. "Sad?"

"N-no", Farah cried, "I'm...I'm not."

The boy frowned, not understanding why she cried then. To him it seemed logical that if someone cried that person was sad. "...hug?"

The fairy laughed at his suggestion and hugged the boy tightly, pulled him on her lap. "You're a sweet boy Sky, do you know that?"

"Frah. Luv."

"I love you too Sky.", she kissed his head. For some reason all this just made her cry more.

*

"Sky is sleeping now."

"Mhm.", Farah gave Saul a little smile as he entered 'their' bedroom, by now she basically stopped using her own rooms, and watched as he closed the door before walking to her. She put down the brush she used to comb through her hair and got closer to him, put her arms around his neck and slowly kissed him. "I missed you."

"It's been ten minutes", he answered amused against her lips, slowly moving them towards the bed.

This was a part both of them seemed to enjoy. The fairy hated her mood swings, the way she was hormonal all the time, the throwing up and how terrible she could feel sometimes. Usually she just ignore it, still it was very unpleasant. But in some ways the hormones did good to her. And she knew Saul was quite fond of that.

She nodded as he pushed her on the bed and slowly climbed on top of her, their lips close again, just a few centimetres away from each other. "Long ten minutes. I want you to make it up to me."

"You do?", he asked, his hand trailing lines from her cheek down to her neck. It made her shiver and a small gasp escaped her lips.

"Please Saul. I want you."

He growled at this, his lips quickly pressed against the soft skin on her neck. Farah closed her eyes, moaning softly and grabbing his hair in her fingers.

*

"...do you think I look fat?"

Saul nearly dropped his glass at her question. He sat at the table in the kitchen, Sky next to him having breakfast.

Farah stood in the doorway, wearing nothing but her underwear and holding a dress in her hands.

"I hope this is a joke Farah." She couldn't be serious. If she thought she was fat he should probably get her some glasses. "You look great. And of course I wouldn't mind seeing you longer like this, but I think you should take on something."

She raised an eyebrow:" Because of Sky? He's two, I refuse to think that he would mind-"

"I think it's more for me that you should dress up."

The fairy grinned at seeing her partner blush. Still grinning a little she left them alone again. And hopefully for him when she came back she wore more than what little she wore now to cover herself.

Ten minutes later both went to their classes, Sky following Saul through the building until they were outside. For the first time the specialist actually started to wonder how this would work with a baby. Sure, Sky was a baby too, but he didn't need much attention. A new-born would.

"Sky, could you please hurry up? We have enough time later to play."

The blonde boy didn't protest at his 'fathers' words. Quickly he let the stick fall he found on their way and followed again.

*

Saul just knew Farah buried herself in work again when she wasn't in his room in the afternoon. And she probably didn't eat and didn't take a single break.

Sometimes he just damned her for the way she was.

He took something to eat in a paper bag and made her a coffee and carried both to her office where she, as he expected, sat and worked.

"I let you work so much under normal circumstances, but I would very much like it if you could at least look a little after yourself now.", he commented, playing the food and drink before her.

"And I would very much like it if people could knock before they enter the office. Why is that so hard?", she sighed and looked up, now noticing the food. Thankfully smiling she reached for it. "Thank you Saul. I'm sorry, I didn't find the time. I will make sure I eat more in the next time, okay?"

"And I want you to take more breaks. A few minutes here and there won't hurt you."

She knew he was right even though she hated it when he was. "Could you please stop being so caring? That can be annoying."

"Then stop behaving like you're a machine Ms. Dowling."

The brunette woman huffed and rolled her eyes at him. She wasn't, she just hated to sit around doing nothing. "Saul?", she asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?"

"How will we do all this? We have to tell them sooner or later." 'Them' was everyone except Ben, who of course knew it.

"We will just say the truth. Nothing is wrong with our relationship. Besides, I would very much like it to not sneak from one place to another. That's stupid, we're both adult."

"...Yeah. You're right."

His grin told her everything that went on in his head now. It wasn't often that she admitted he was right with something. "Stop grinning and rather massage my feet. They hurt."

"And what if someone comes in without knocking?", he teased but already taking off her heels.

"Then that person be damned", Farah sighed as she closed her eyes.


	15. Official

Farah soon knew she had to make up her mind on what to do about telling people. Soon she would be into the fourth month and she started to show. Of course it depended on what she wore, but as long as she didn't want to walk around the next weeks in loose sweaters and Saul's short she had to face the truth.

Saul and she decided if someone asked, they would just say the truth. As long as no one did there was no need to make a big deal out of it.

It didn't take long for some rumours to be there. The fairy tried to ignore them as good as possible, still it caused some sleepless nights and crying against her partners shoulders who just promised her it was fine, and everything would turn out great.

*

Farah watched over the class with a smile. She had made them write an essay about their current topic and no one seemed to have any problems. It made her feel proud to see that the new curriculum they have worked out after Rosalind worked. She saw no reason in forcing students to learn with cruel ways if it was possible in a better, more nice way. It wasn't like they were in a war anymore.

At the end of the two-hour lesson she felt extremely tired already, even though she tried her best with hiding it. The day was still long, and she needed to concentrate on teaching, otherwise there soon could happen something. No one could expect the students to be able to always control their magic when they had to use it, so she needed to be watchful.

When the room cleared she rested her head against the table, thinking how she should survive the next months. Why couldn't this be much quicker and nicer?

It knocked on the door and she looked up. To her surprise she saw Olivia standing there, the girl she and Saul had meet what felt already like an eternity ago in the forest at night as she was about to do some things with one of the specialist.

"Can I help you?"

"Uhm...I just thought- You looked tired Ms. Dowling, so I brough you some coffee."

She wasn't sure what to think about this, but it seemed nice, so she smiled and took it thankfully. "Thank you Olivia. That's very kind."

The young woman handed her the cup and sat down across from her what surprised her even more than the hot cup of coffee she held now.

"...is there something you want to talk about?", Farah broke the silence after a moment, it was obvious that girl across her didn't know how to start talking.

"Well...yes. I wondered...are you okay? Because lately you seemed to not feel good. And I don't want to be rude, I just felt like I had to ask?"

She smiled at Oliva a little warmer. It was actually very attentive that they noticed and brave that she brought herself to ask. When she was a student she probably wouldn't have get herself to ask a teacher something as private as that, even in good intention. "It's alright that you ask Olivia, and it's very nice that you do. But I am fine, I really am."

"Oh...well then...okay...", the girl nodded slowly and bite her lip. Farah knew this conversation wasn't over yet. "...I just wondered because you seemed so pale sometimes. As if you had to throw up. And for some reason you seemed stressed and exhausted so...I'm sorry to bother you. I will go now, I have to catch the next lesson."

The older woman watched the dark-haired girl as she put her chair away. She wasn't sure if she should tell her or not. After all she was just a student. But they would know soon anyways, wouldn't they? "I'm pregnant Olivia."

"What?", the girl looked up, a surprised expression on her face, "Oh. Uhm, congrats?"

"Thank you. Now go to your next lesson.", she smiled and nodded towards the door. Hopefully this would spare her of more question for the beginning. The young woman didn't seem to be someone to immediately gossip about it, but Farah just knew how that went. She would tell one friend, and that friend would tell other friends...but better now than in a few weeks with people suddenly asking her about it.

*

"One of the students knows."

Saul had his head resting on her lap, hanging after his thoughts. It was late afternoon and they sat together in his living room, Sky playing on the floor next to them with toys.

"Oh? Okay? And why, I mean you said we should wait a while more?"

"I also said I wouldn't lie about it. It was Olivia who noticed it."

"The girl we found in the forest fucking her boyfriend?"

Farah blushed at this. "Uhm...yeah. She came to me in the first break with coffee and asked me if I was feeling fine. She listed a few of my symptoms and so I just told her."

The specialist gave his girlfriend a nod. "Okay, I see. Well then, I guess until the end of the week everyone knows?"

"Probably.", she bend down and kissed his forehead, "It gets obvious soon anyways. I think it's alright this way. If I don't make a big deal out of it hopefully no one else does."

He hummed and sat up, stayed for a moment sitting there to study her face. "Farah?"

"Yes?"

"I think we should make this more official."

She raised an eyebrow:" I won't kiss you in public."

Saul grinned a little and slapped her arm gently. "Thanks? But that's not what I'm talking about. I mean something like...you know; our own house, with a garden and maybe a pool...a nice bedroom that is really our own..."

The fairy smiled. "Sounds wonderful. But you know; I have a house."

"...you do?"

"Did you really think I live here constantly?"

"Well I do. So where's the problem?"

She laughed and kissed his lips shortly:" You also let the toast burn every time. You're not normal. But I do own a house. I just don't spend much time there."

"...then I think you should show me. Next holidays, for example."

"Alright then."

He seemed satisfied with her answer and went in the kitchen to look after the dinner that was in the oven. Incredible, he thought, how many things are there he didn't know about her?

When he got back Farah sat on the floor with Sky and played together with him and his truck. Seeing this made him smile even more.


	16. Home

Three weeks later Saul finally got to see where Farah lived. He still couldn't get over the fact that he didn't know before she owned a house. But as he thought about it, it started to make sense, she spend most of her time in Alfea that was true, but over the years there have been several occasions when she would leave for one, or two weeks. He always thought she would take a trip somewhere, but she was no travel person. So she must have went home.

He was surprised when he saw it, it was bigger than he thought it would be, but very cosy and welcoming.

Sky seemed to love it too, as soon as they entered the house he started to walk from room to room, exploring everything.

"It's a little dusty", Farah admitted, "But I haven't been here in nearly a year-"

"Don't worry, it's lovely", Saul assured her as he put down their suitcases. "I really like it. Why did you never tell me you have a house?"

"Because it didn't seem important." She shrugged and briefly kissed him before walking after Sky so the boy wouldn't get lost or hurt himself.

The specialist watched her disappearing into the next room and shaking his head a little he picked up their suitcases again and followed the hall. "Where should I put our things?"

"Upstairs!", Farah answered shouting, "Second room on the left; you'll find it."

He huffed and carried their things to the room she told him, realizing that this was probably her bedroom. It looked exactly like how he would describe her if he had to choose objects in a room to do so; open and light, white walls and dark wooded furniture, a big bed with dark green sheets. Some stacks of books, candles, and a desk with more papers on it than probably in her office in Alfea. A big window let in the morning sunlight. It was easy to imagine her sitting here with a book, coffee and listening to 'Kind of Woman'.

Going through her things didn't seem right, still Saul opened her closet and looked inside. There wasn't much, he already expected most of her things to be at Alfea. But there hung this dark gold empire dress that he would love to see on her.

"Are you sniffing through my things?"

The specialist turned to look at his fairy standing in the doorframe, holding Sky against her hip. Blushing a little he closed the door to her clothing. "I'm sorry. I just got interested."

"I see that."

She smiled and came into the room.

"I don't think you should carry him around like that", Saul held his arms out so Sky would reach for him instead of Farah.

"I am pregnant, not dying."

"I know that. But I want you to rest."

Farah sighed at this. She couldn't stand hearing the word anymore. If he could get through with his will she would probably be in bed the whole day and wouldn't do anything else but sleep, eat and read. Luckily she was good at talking him out of these things.

"I am resting. And I'm resting enough, don't worry. Come, let's find a room for Sky.", she nodded towards the door. There were plenty of rooms they could use, the only problem was that her house wasn't really safe for children. They would need to work on that.

It didn't take much to choose one, Sky walked ahead and when he entered a room at the end of the floor and didn't want to leave it they knew this would be it.

"We could paint the walls in another colour.", the fairy crossed her arms and looked around, "And I think we should use the afternoon to buy a few things for him. This room isn't suitable for a toddler." Maybe in the cellar where still a few things for children. "And for the beginning he'll just sleep with us?"

Saul nodded. "Alright." In this moment it felt surreal to stand here with Farah, to plan the room for the little boy that could as well be their own.

*

In the evening they were finally finished with setting up the cot and deciding on where in the room to place what. Both knew they wouldn't spend much time there anyways, but when they would it should be as comfortable for everyone as possible.

It took the whole day to clean at least the rooms they would use now from dust and things that laid around since Farah had been there the last time, to get the water running again and to buy a few things they needed for the next week.

Now finally done with everything Saul and Farah sat in the living room together, playing a game and drinking tea.

"I really like this place Farah. It's really beautiful."

"It was my grandmothers", she explained as she put down her cards to reach for her cup, "I inherited it when she died."

It was interesting to hear her talk about her family, as he knew nothing else but that she had none anymore. She told him once that her parents died when she was around twenty, like many others she had lost them in the war. As she had no siblings that must have left her completely alone.

"How old were you?"

"Twenty-four. It was nearly five years after my parents died. I feel closer to them, when I'm here.", she gave him a soft smile. "I used to spend a lot of time here as a child."

Saul nodded and pulled her closer by wrapping an arm around her waist. "I understand that. I sometimes wish I had something left from my family."

Farah gently cupped his face. He knew she understood him, and he didn't need to explain it more.

"I am so sorry Saul. I hate the war for what it did to so many of us.", she rested her forehead against his and took a deep breath, "I promise to be your family forever."

"You have always been my family", he kissed her shortly and started to draw circles slowly with his thumb on her swollen abdomen, "I am so blessed to have you at my side. I wish I would have realized this sooner. We would have had so much time more."

"I think it is perfect this way", she replied softly, her hands on his shoulders now, "We got to know each other better than most people. You at my side have always been what I needed. I am happy. I...I could have never imagined having my own children or having someone I really want to be with. And now I want nothing more."

The specialist kissed his partners lips gently" I love you Farah. I am so happy. This makes everything worth it."

She knew what he meant; the war, the fighting, the endless pain in everyone's life. It seemed so long ago even though it's been just some time, barely more than a year. "I love you too Saul. I am as happy as you are. I just know that you're the right person for me, I couldn't imagine all this with someone else."

He hummed softly and ran a hand over her side:" Farah?"

"Yes love?", she shivered slightly at his touch.

"Please marry me. Become my wife." He didn't plan on asking her this way, at this place. But it seemed perfect to him.

"Of course I will.", Farah smiled brighter than everything else he has seen before, "I would love to."


	17. Never again

Farah felt a little sad when the week was over, and they had to drive back to the school. In fact they already stayed two days longer, but now was the time to leave. The holidays were two weeks long, but there was still some work to do and she wanted to do it slowly and not in between classes.

For the first time in a long time she had really felt again like she had a life, a place where she belonged. Saul and Sky made this empty house feel lively, as if it were no longer so sad, big and deserted. She loved to hear steps and laughing there where she usually would be alone.

They returned to Alfea in the afternoon, the weather was very warm that day so her two boys - it was nice to think of them that way - went for a walk outside while she wanted to take a shower and prepare everything she still needed to do in the next days.

Her partner picked her up from her office with a smile before dinner. "Are you finished here?"

"I'll be done in a moment, okay?", she looked at him for a moment before turning back to the papers, "Just a little more. Give me two minutes please."

Saul gave her a sigh and she knew what he thought about that. "Alright, alright.", she put down her pen and got up, ready to follow him.

He gently wrapped an arm around her waist and walked at her side. "How do you feel? You seemed so tired when we arrived."

"I'm fine, I promise you.", she smiled at him, "But I would like to go to bed a little earlier today."

"Of course.", he gently squeezed her side, "I think we can manage this." Saul understood what it meant that she actually admitted it. Normally she wouldn't say something like that, she wouldn't even think about it.

*

The specialist watched his girlfriend with a soft smile as she changed into one of his shirts. It was beautiful to see her this way; with her hair down, a relaxed expression on her face and this small curve of her belly that testified of their child.

She turned off the light before she climbed in bed next to him and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes. "I love you", she whispered.

"I love you too", he kissed the top of her head, "Promise me to be at my side forever, please? Just you and me and our little family."

Farah shifted a little and raised her chin to look at him:" I promise it. You, me and our little family."

Saul gently captured her face to kiss her. "...could we please?"

The fairy gave him a little smile and nod while sitting up. She didn't mind, right now she didn't feel tired anymore and it's been a while since they last did it. It was not strictly necessary for him, but she knew it was important in his eyes, so she went with it. It wasn't like she didn't gain anything from it, he was soft and gentle and caring and made her feel so loved.

Slowly she pulled the blue shirt over her head and threw it away to the floor. He put his hands on her waist slowly, stroked her skin for a moment before he flipped them around, so she laid under him. He preferred it this way and so did she, it made her feel too exposed when she was on top, while he liked stripping her off her control when she was under him.

He undressed in just a few seconds. Gently he kissed her, and she returned the kiss, her hands moving to his back. One last time he looked at her to assure she was still smiling and okay, and when she gave him another nod he knew it would be. So Saul held her face with one hand and brushed his other briefly over her shoulders before resting it on her neck as he moved inside of her.

It didn't take him longer than a second to get something was wrong. Farah let go a low cry, her fists grabbing onto the bedsheet. She shivered and her breathing got faster.

"Farah?", the specialist quickly pulled away and cupped her face with both hands, but she didn't seem to react. Instead she starred at the wall, gasping for air.

He couldn't stand seeing her like this, knowing that it was his fault. He shouldn't have asked her, not now so suddenly when they actually wanted to go to bed.

"Please Farah...I'm here. I've got you. I've got you.", he held her tightly and whispered softly against her lips, swaying her gently in his arms. "I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. I'm sorry."

"Saul-", her voice was broken, and she desperately tried to get air into her lungs, to get herself to breath normally. It hurt so much. "-Ouch...I...I-"

The dark-haired man gently made her rest against her pillow and laid down next to her, one hand resting on her waist and the other one against her cheek, softly stroking her. "I'm so sorry Farah. I should have given you more time."

"N-no...It's...It's my own fault...I-I should have said something...I-i..."

"Ssshhh love. It's not your fault. I wasn't careful when I should have been." It took a long time until she managed to fall asleep in his arms. Saul held her the whole time, making sure he could offer her as much comfort as possible, silently promising himself to never hurt her again.

*

Farah woke up with a gasp. The last night hit her slowly but forcefully, causing her to tear up. She knew Saul didn't want to hurt her, still he did, and it brought up bad memories.

"You're awake- Oh. Farah...I'm so sorry." Saul raised to her sobbing, quickly pulling her in his arms. "I am so fucking sorry. I shouldn't have asked you. I promise to never do it again. You're my best friend, my love, the mother of my child and I should never hurt you." A hand brushed gently through her hair.

"I should have told you I was tired and didn't want you- it just felt right because we haven't in a while, and I ask you for things all the time and now that you asked I wanted to and...and...and..."

"Sshh Sweetheart. I have to be sorry, not you. Are you...are you okay? I mean..."

"...I'm okay. But I...I...it scared me...it wasn't even that bad...it just hurt, and I couldn't..."

He frowned. She just seemed so broken in this moment and he didn't want her to be. It made him sick to know he hurt her instead of having given her pleasure. "I will never hurt you again. I'm sorry Farah. I'm sorry."

It was probably the first day he had ever seen her taken free. In another situation he would have loved that she did, that she stayed away from work once in a while like a normal person. But not like this, curled up in bed and sobbing, shaking and unable to stop herself. It was really hard to see that. But at the end of the day she put on a smile again and he admired her for it, still he knew he had to be careful with her now.

*

Saul watched Farah and Sky with a gentle smile. They sat together in bed, she was reading a book to the toddler that had his head resting on her lap.

"And then the prince said..."

To see her like this made him only smile more. Slowly he sat down next to them and took the book from her, laid it at the side next to the bed.

"It's time to sleep little boy.", he stroke over Sky's blonde head and the boy quickly sat up, shaking his little head.

"Noooo!"

"Yes Sky.", Farah took the boy in her arms and kissed his cheek, "Do you want to stay with us?"

Finally the boy nodded, knowing it was something special to sleep between them as they didn't do that often. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

"Farah?", the specialist whispered, watching his partner stroke the sleeping boys cheek.

"Yes honey?"

"I love you. I'm sorry for what I did last night."

She slowly brought herself to smile:" Please stop saying you're sorry. It's...it's okay. I promise you. I will never again just say yes without me wanting to."

He nodded and kissed her cheek:" Good night Frah."

The fairy loved it when he called her the way the children spoke her name. "I love you too Silva."


	18. Marshmallows and stick bread

Time went by quickly and soon the next weeks of school were over and the summer came. Mostly everyone left, except for a handful of students that either would leave in a while, or that had no family left to look after them. It was one of the main reasons Farah never used these long weeks of break to really drive home, she felt like she needed to stay there as long as students had no one to look after them.

Farah was well aware of the fact that most of them were old enough, but no one should be completely alone.

Two weeks into the holidays Ben and his children left too to drive home, so that left her Saul and Sky together with a handful of teenagers.

*

"Do you think we could make a fire later and have marshmallows and stick bread?", the fairy looked at her specialist who sat in the grass next to Sky, playing with cars together with him.

"Sure. Sounds like a nice idea. But since when do you like marshmallows?" It wouldn't surprise him if she suddenly did. This pregnancy had its good sides, where she usually would just eat boring, healthy food she would swich it with as much sugar and fat she could now. Both Sky and Saul liked that, they could even eat Sloppy Joe with her complaining about it.

"I don't. I could as well just eat sugar. But I'm sure the kids would."

He could only smile about that. 'the kids' were all over sixteen and he doubted they would enjoy an evening sitting together with their teachers around a fire. Since the beginning of the holidays they all ate once or twice together for dinner, but it was kind of weird, so they didn't suggest it again. Still it was nice that Farah thought about that. "Sure."

She nodded and briefly rested her head against his shoulder. Farah felt easily tired lately and the heat wasn't helping her at all. He gently put an arm around her and kissed her temple. It wasn't hard to sense her discomfort. "Do you want to go inside again? I don't mind."

"No...I kinda like being outside. It's nice not having anyone around and being able to kiss you here.", she smiled and lifted her chin to meet his lips.

The specialist cupped her face:" You could always kiss me. Whenever you want."

"Uhm, no. I'm not like one of 'our' teenagers making out in the hallway."

Saul rolled his eyes, but he understood her. Still, it was sometimes hard to walk with her without holding her hand, or having an arm wrapped around her waist. She just didn't like doing these things around the school when someone could see them, and he respected that. "Right. Sure."

She kissed him again before getting on her feet. It looked a bit awkward as she tried to get up with her baby bump and he wanted to get up to help her, but she already stood before he could react.

"I will prepare a few things for dinner.", she smiled at him for a moment before leaving them sitting there.

"Frah?", Sky looked up as his mother figure walked away, "Why going?"

"Because she makes our dinner.", Saul lifted the boy on his lap and briefly stroke his hair, "Do you want to help me find some sticks Farah and I need later?"

He nodded eagerly and the specialists heart warmed. "Then come."

*

The two met the fairy two hours later, after having successfully build up some sticks they could burn later and playing a little with some lighter training swords. Saul found it incredible how well the boy held his and how good he handled it. For someone who wasn't really able to talk it was really impressive.

"I asked our students to join us later. I think they were too shy to say no.", Farah gave him a big smile while she reached for the salt. They stood together in the kitchen. "Can you taste this?" She reached him a small cup with what seemed like salad dressing.

He nodded and used a small spoon to get a little bit of it out. "It's good. But do you really think the 'kids' will like salad?"

"No", she laughed and shook her head, "In the fridge is some meat we can grill later together with the bread. But that alone will be boring. I made us some vegetables, it's standing in a bowl at the window."

"Oh- busy wife", he pressed a soft kiss at her neck, and she laughed more.

"I'm not your wife yet Silva."

"But you could be...", he moved his hands over her shoulders.

"We already talked about this.", she moved a shoulder to show him that he should take a step back while she tried to cut tomatoes.

"Right.", the dark-haired man sighed. Farah's reason to not marry now was, that she simply wanted to look 'beautiful' while having to wear a wedding dress. He actually thought she never looked more beautiful now with this curve of her abdomen that clearly hosted their child. But he knew if he told her that she would end up in tears and accuse him of telling her she was fat.

"I will be done in a moment. Will you bring Sky to bed?", lately she had done that nearly every night, but it was getting late and the boy should go to bed.

"I thought we should allow him to stay up today. It's a nice day and he didn't seem tired. And if he gets he either falls asleep there or I bring him to bed then."

"Hm...alright.", she nodded, "Then take him with you outside and start the fire? I told our students to meet us at eight."

"Fine.", he reached for the bowl with the bread dough that stood next to her and kissed her cheek one last time, "See you in a few minutes."

Saul took a tray where he placed some of the things Farah prepared and carried them outside while the little boy followed quickly.

Half an hour later everyone sat around the fire. It was a bit tense and uncomfortable at the beginning, but quickly everyone was able to have at least some conversation. The students made Saul and Farah tell them stories while the two adults asked them about if they had ideas for the school, if they liked everything how it was and if they were at least a little happy.

One girl had a nice idea for some themed days they could do in school and Saul immediately liked that. Farah seemed a little hesitant about it but imagining a Halloween party with Saul dressed up made her think they could at least give it a try.

The evening seemed to be one of the best ideas she had in a long time, the five students that actually still were children appeared to like having someone other than each other to talk to.

Farah couldn't help but to think about how sad it actually was that they had no one to spend their holidays with.

They had a nice conversation as Sky slowly pulled on her shirt. "Frah."

"Yes honey?", she stroke over his head. It was already dark, and he must be very tired now. She was surprised he managed to stay awake until now.

"Sleep. Pwease."

The fairy smiled gently and lifted him on her lap where he cuddled up to her. "Is this okay Sky?"

"Mhm", the boy nodded and closed his eyes.

She kissed his head and gently stroke his back. "Good night honey. I love you."

"Frah. Luv."

Saul watched them and reached for the blanket he had brought, used it to wrap it carefully around them. It was sweet to see them like this and one girl - her name was Mia - made a long 'aww' as she watched Sky.

For a moment he wondered how it must look like to them to see Farah with the boy, it wasn't like many actually knew who's child he was.

"Do you want me to bring him to bed?", he offered gently just in case, but she shook her head.

"No. He's already sleeping."

The specialist checked his watch. It was nearly ten now. Tomorrow would probably be a mess, messing up a toddlers sleeping schedule wasn't the best decision. "Alright."

She continued to hold the sleeping boy and soon he noticed how her eyes closed as well. It was probably time to go to bed. "Farah, hey, wake up honey.", he gently touched her shoulders, and she opened her eyes again.

"Hmm?"

"You're falling asleep Dowling. Come, give me Sky. I will carry him back."

The brunette woman rubbed her eyes slowly and yawned. "Mhmm..."

He laughed gently and kissed her forehead, forgetting about the students that still sat there, before picking up Sky who didn't even notice what he was moved. Farah stood up and wished the 'children' a good night before walking towards the school.

"Please turn off the fire when you go to bed.", Saul said, not wanting to let the fire burn down something because it got out of control when no one watched, "Good night."

*

Farah already laid in bed sleeping when he reached their rooms. Smiling he closed the door to their bedroom and climbed next to her. "Good night Sweetheart."

As if she understood him even in sleep she turned towards him and buried her face in his chest. He kissed her forehead and smiled, realizing once again how lucky he was.


	19. Discussion

The summer would be over sooner than all of them liked. For the last week of the holidays Saul could convince Farah to leave the school and go home, the students would be fine for a few days, and after a lot of talking and many kisses by Sky she finally agreed.

But that week too went by quickly and school would begin again.

"We have ta?" The blonde boy stood in the middle of the floor, a small bag in his hand. It was clear that he didn't want to leave. He liked it here and Saul had built him a loft bed with slide which he didn't want to leave behind.

Farah smiled at him and gently cupped his little face:" I promise you we will come here in the next holidays, okay? But you know that your fa-" She had to correct herself again. Saul wasn't the boy's father, even if he took the job of him. She knew he would never just take that role for himself, because he wanted the boy to grow up knowing who he was and where he came from, "- Saul and I have to work sweetheart, that's why we can't stay."

"Don't want...want", the little boy pouted for a moment and the fairy understood he was looking for words, "Don't want Dad work!"

She sighed softly and crouched down to be at eye level with him. "Your father-", this time she just couldn't call Saul differently, "-needs to work. But most of the time are you anyways with him, right? You can play with swords again and play with Sam and Terra. You haven't seen them in a while, right?"

Sky nodded slowly. "...oke."

The brunette woman was glad he didn't complain anymore and just followed her outside to the car where Saul waited impatiently. "What took you two so long?"

"Talking. Uhm....can you wait a moment more? I have to pee."

"...didn't you go to the toilet just a few minutes ago?"

She huffed:" Is our baby resting on your or my bladder?"

"Well then go. But this way we'll be back home in the middle of the night. And a five-hour drive with a toddler during the day is already torture enough."

She rolled her eyes and went back inside to go to the toilet before she returned to them again. "Okay, here I am. Let's go."

*

Saul had been right when he said they would be back late. It was already dark and neither Sky nor Farah were able to keep their eyes open. When they arrived at Alfea the specialist carried both of them inside and put them in bed.

"...are we back?", the fairy lifted her head slightly from the pillow, opening her eyes for the first time now since she closed them two or three hours ago in the car.

"Yes love. Go back to sleep, I'll be with you in a moment." It wasn't planned that they would come back this late, but they got lost a few times and a sudden heavy rain didn't necessarily help.

He decided to leave their things in the car, tomorrow will be plenty time for that. So he just brushed teeth, changed clothes, and then crawled in bed next to Farah. By her breathing he could tell she was still awake, so he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night", she replied in a tired tone and buried her face in his chest like she did every night.

*

Two days before school started Ben and his children finally came back too. Of course the place they met first was the greenhouse, Farah was actually surprised he managed several weeks without being there.

The children immediately started to play together and the first thing she noticed was how much both Terra and Sam have grown.

"I asked you to water these plants", were Ben's first words towards Saul, "I spend much time growing them. And now they're dead."

"Oops.", the specialist raised his hands, "Well- I might have forgotten it. I'm sorry."

"Farah; please never leave your child alone with Saul. He might forget to feed it." He looked at Saul for a moment angrier. But after all it was still a plant.

They stayed in the greenhouse for a while more; talking about what they did in the last weeks and what they still have to prepare for when the school starts. After some time they moved to the communal kitchen where Farah started to make them spaghetti Bolognese for dinner.

*

Saul and Farah laid together in bed. Her arms were draped around his body while he had his face laying between her breasts, breathing in from time to time the scent of her perfume. It was relaxing to lay like this together, in silence and just being near to each other.

Another ten minutes passed until she started to speak:" I missed our bed."

"We've been away just a few days", he murmurs as he pressed his face more against her.

She laughed a little:" May I ask what you're doing there Silva?"

He lifted a hand and cupped her left breast. It made her blush. "Uhm...Saul?"

"You're comfortable."

"My breasts?", the fairy laughed more and put a hand on the back of his head, "Good to know. Then keep your face there."

She felt him grinning against her skin. "...if you need to touch my breasts now could you at least move your hand a little more to the left...?" There was no need to ask him twice. He opened the first two buttons of her shirt and brought his hand back to her breast, at the place where she asked him to be touched.

A soft moan came over her lips. Now it was his time to grin:" Like that?"

"Less talking more touching Mister."

He laughed and sat up, about to take off her shirt. "I suddenly don't feel tired anymore. Wonder why."

"Hmmmm", she sat up to kiss him, both of her hands resting on his cheeks, "I missed you."

"I'm always with you honey."

"I missed you inside of me."

Saul looked at her for a moment. The colour around her cheeks deepened. It was somehow sweet to see her becoming shy at her words. "This could be changed, you know."

"Lay down Saul. And take off your clothes." It didn't happen often that she gave orders. In general it didn't happen at all, but when it did than he was the one to tell her what to do.

Surprised he followed her instructions and laid down after throwing away his clothing. Soon Farah sat down on his hips, her hands gliding over his bare chest. He reached for her, but she pushed him gently back down on the bed, her lips brushing over his, not fully kissing him, just leaving him wanting more. "Please Farah. Don't tease me. Let me touch you."

"No", she grinned at him and touched herself for a moment, before moving up a little and guiding him inside her. The moan he made was worth the effort it took her to stay like this. "Do you like that?"

"I do.", he moved again, this time she allowed him to reach for her breasts, "Fuck...Farah..."

The fairy hummed softly and finally she kissed him, their kiss hungry and deep and just stopped because both needed to gasp for air.

*

After it they laid together again, her back pressed against his stomach. "I love you Farah. Thank you."

She smiled:" You're welcome Saul."

He kissed her shoulder softly and then rested his chin where his lips had met her skin a second ago. "We should sleep. It's late and tomorrow will be a long day."

"Please don't remind me of it", Farah groaned. The first day of a new school year was the worst, there were too many things to be done and it would probably be a mess in the end. "I can only imagine how much my feet will hurt at the end of the day."

"...that's something we should talk about."

"My hurting feet?"

"That too.", he laughed, "But no. I mean, you shouldn't teach. Well, not long anymore. I don't want you to risk anything."

"Oh yeah. Because sitting in a classroom and giving orders to teenagers is sooo dangerous.", the sarcasm was more than clear in her voice.

"You say it often enough yourself; magic is dangerous. What if someone loses control? What if you are hurt?"

"I can look after myself. What else should I do than teaching?"

"Read, watch tv, sleep."

"You know I would hate that", the fairy sighed. Sitting around was nothing she liked to do. Never had. "It's fine. I can teach."

"You won't Farah.", his tone was firm now and she already wished he would have never started it.

"I refuse to discuss this with you! I'm not a cripple, I can teach, and I will! And with that this conversation is over! You know what; sleep on the couch. I don't want to lay next to you." She knew deep inside her he just wanted to help her and care about her. But she hated being told what to do.

Saul didn't protest and left the bed. She regretted her words now. How could she sleep without him next to her? So she got up and followed him. "I'm sorry Saul. Please come back. But I won't stop to teach just because of possible risks. Everything is fine."

"I want you to stop as soon as you feel bad.", he said with crossed arms, already about to go back in the bedroom with her.

"Fine. I will stop when it gets too much, or I feel bad or anything like that."

Satisfied he pulled her closer and both finally managed to sleep.


	20. Mommy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so no one gets confused: I thought it was unrealistic that a whole school is run by just three 'teachers' so I added some characters from the original series. They aren't important for this story, but I felt like I should use them. :3

There weren't many things Saul 'disliked' about his girlfriend. In his eyes she was an angel. Admittedly a very stubborn one. And he hated seeing her struggle, but more than telling her to rest wasn't really in his power.

"I still don't think this is a good idea Farah.", the specialist repeated for what felt like the hundredth time, "I doubt that anyone will care about it."

Once again they found themselves arguing about her still teaching. It couldn't be too long anymore until their little one was born, and he hated to know that she still spend her whole morning - and sometimes the afternoon - with a bunch of teenagers that aren't necessarily able to control their powers.

"I will care about it. Who will take my classes if I don't teach them?"

Saul rolled his eyes and huffed. "Ben, DuFour and Avalon could take your classes. Or at least watch over them. You give the kids a few work orders and everyone is happy."

It was clear to see that Farah wouldn't go with this idea. "Ben is busy enough and so is Avalon, while DuFour has only started to teach a few weeks ago. It's not smart to put her under more stress."

"Aha. But to put you under more is fine or what?", he raised an eyebrow. "Seriously Farah, I don't understand how you can be so stupid sometimes."

"Excuse me?!"

"You know what; then teach! I don't care. But then don't complain. I won't be the one to massage your back when it hurts later.", he put down his empty coffee cup and picked up Sky from the floor so they could leave.

Farah shot him an angry look:" Yeah yeah, right. Just leave. This is your fault too!"

"I will ignore this comment my dear."

"This isn't fair! I didn't ask to suddenly find myself pregnant!"

"Yeah well, I wasn't the one to forget to take birth control every third day!"

"Damn right Saul!", Farah shouted back, "You didn't use anything at all!"

The specialist would have shouted back, but Sky who still rested on his hip made a sound of complaint. "Can we please argue later when he isn't with us?!"

"Sure!", she hissed and grabbed her cardigan, "I have a class to teach anyways!"

Quicker than he thought she could she stormed out of their rooms, not wearing heels anymore, as he noticed. At least something. This woman had the great ability to ignore the fact she was carrying their child.

*

Farah realized soon that Saul might have been right. Not that she would admit it. Sitting got soon uncomfortable, and so standing. Actually she didn't know how to survive the next hours. But she was determined to continue with the lessons until they were over because everything else would be like admitting that she couldn't do this anymore.

Still a feeling of relief came over her when it was over, and she could go back to Saul's - their - rooms and lay down for some time until she had her next lesson to teach.

But she never managed to go there, because on her way a few students caught her up and told her alarmed about a spell gone wrong in the library. So sighing she followed them, wondering why teenager just couldn't follow instructions like 'don't try random spells alone'. Doesn't simple common sense tell them how wrong this might go?

The room was a mess when she arrived there. Books flying around, pages shattered over the floor and-

"Is that a hole in the roof?!" Maybe they should put all books about magic away. Putting novels and dictionaries in the shelves might be less dangerous.

But she couldn't be angry for too long, because in this mess there sat two girls on the floor, both sobbing dramatically while books flew around them.

"How did this happen?", she turned to the group that led her to this, "What the hell did you want to try?"

"Well-", a tall blonde girl started, "-we were looking through a few books. And then we found one with a lot of spells. It was labelled 'easy' so we thought-"

"Just to give it a try?", Farah stated. "I hope this taught you to never do that again.", she sighed and another spell later the books dropped to the floor.

She went over to the two girls sitting on the floor and put each of them a hand on the shoulder. "Are you two okay?"

One of them lifted her head and looked around. "T-thank you. I'm...I'm so sorry! We shouldn't have tried that!"

"Damn right.", she nodded and got up again, "I expect you to clean this up. And never again just try random spells that find their way into your hands."

The two mumbled quietly, and obviously ashamed, words of approval.

Farah realized sighing that her dream of resting came more distant with every minute. She needed to make sure now that the roof got fixed and that books like this were stored somewhere safe where the children wouldn't just get the chance to use them without someone watching over it.

She went to her office to make a few calls and organize something for the roof with what she got finished just a few minutes before the next class.

This day didn't seem to end.

*

Saul watched Farah for a moment over the dinner table. This time they just ate together with Sky because Ben and his children had gone out in the afternoon and weren't back yet.

"Is everything okay Farah? You look so pale."

She looked at him. "Sure."

"Really? Did something happen today?"

"What...oh. No. Well, yes. A few first years had a mishap in the library. They send a few book flying through the room and managed to damage the roof. But nothing I couldn't fix."

He dropped his fork. "Excuse me?!"

The fairy sighed. "Don't get so loud. It was just a mistake, that happens to everyone once or twice."

"I'm not angry at them I'm angry at you!"

Farah rolled her eyes and looked at Sky:" Honey, could you please go to your room for a moment?"

"Why?"

"Because Auntie and I have to talk about something!", Saul replied harshly and the boy understood that it was important, so he shrugged, took his plate in his little hands and slowly walked away with it.

"Farah!", he screamed as soon as the boy was gone, "Are you completely nuts now?!"

"Calm down! It was nothing!"

"Sure! And what if you got hurt?!"

"I'm absolutely able to handle some spells sixteen-year-olds did!"

Saul stood up, his chair hitting the floor with a bang. "I accept many things you to Farah! But of all stupid, dangerous things this was the top!"

She just wanted to reply to that as a sharp pain made her hold on. Of course he understood something was wrong, so he went to her side and put a hand on her back. "Farah?"

"It's- it's okay. I thought- No. It's okay."

"Is it hurting?"

Farah shook her head:" No. It did for a moment but it's fine now."

"You should lay down.", Saul made her stand up and guided her to the bedroom. Glady she didn't protest. "Can I bring you something?"

She hesitated for a moment. "...no. I'm fine. Go look after Sky, I don't want him to feel left out."

The specialist looked at her for a moment longer, then nodded. He kissed her forehead gently. "Okay love. I'll be back in a moment."

He went to Sky and made sure the boy was okay. "Are you tired Sky? It's late."

The boy looked at him. He was holding two little cars in his hands. "...No."

Saul sighed. "Then what do you want?"

"Frah bed."

Of course. The boy liked sleeping together with them. It wasn't really smart probably, but how could he tell the little toddler that? "Alright then. Take your pyjama and come in the bathroom, we need to brush your teeth."

A few minutes later they laid together in bed, Sky had his little face pressed into her chest. "Frah."

"I'm here honey.", she kissed his head and put an arm around him. "Is everything okay?"

"Luv you."

"I love you too.", she smiled and looked at Saul who watched them grinning. Just in that moment she remembered when Ben had told her the children made her soft.

Sky put a hand on her side and her heart melted at this. It was sweet how affectionate he got when he was tired. "Frah?"

"Yes love?"

He seemed to look for words, so she just waited until he found them. "Mommy?", the boy whispered as he tugged on her shirt. Even though he didn't use a whole sentence, he still had his problems with that, she understood what he wanted to ask her.

"Would you like to call me that Sky? That's okay. I would love that."

The blonde boy seemed satisfied now and finally closed his eyes again, ready to fall asleep. Farah looked back at Saul again who grinned at her widely. She really wanted to snap something at him, but as she didn't want to disturb Sky she kept silent and just closed her eyes too.


	21. Softy

"I'm going to kill her", where the first words headmaster Silva said when he woke up in the morning in an empty bed, next to a note saying, 'Sky's with Ben, cy'. He had thought yesterday's events were enough to show that woman that she needed to rest. Especially after she mentioned being in pain at dinner time. And now she really went to teach another damn class.

Quickly he got up and changed clothes, ready to storm into her classroom and tell her to fucking go back to bed. And if she didn't do so he would drag her back, no matter how stupid that would look like.

*

Farah arrived at the lesson just in time, bringing Sky to Ben had taken longer than she thought it would because the little boy begged for longer than ten minutes if he could come with her. She nearly would have said yes but going herself to the lesson was one think and taking the boy with her another. Saul would kill her, no matter how much he loved her. The little boy came first, and a class room wasn't exactly the safest place.

But then he had seen Sam and Terra and suddenly didn't want to stay with her anymore so she could finally go to the classroom where the class probably already waited.

It was in the middle of the first lesson when a sudden feeling of discomfort started to build inside her. It was hard to explain, but it made her feel like she couldn't stand sitting there anymore. So she tried it with walking. Both didn't really help. After an hour the slight discomfort changed to mild pain; now she knew something wasn't completely right.

But it wasn't completely bad, and she could stand it, her doctor had already told her it could be like that the closer she came to the end of her pregnancy. So the fairy decided to just wait until it went over.

"Miss Dowling? Could you help us please with this spell?"

She had split them all into groups, each of them practicing other spells so they could in the end show each other. She wanted to see how good they could handle having to teach each other something small like that.

"Of course.", she went to the three of them. "Where's the problem?"

The pain got stronger as she stood there. Still she didn't want to complain and stop this lesson, just because her back hurt a little.

Anthony, the only boy together in the group with four girls, answered her question:" Well, we tried to focus on what's standing here and..."

It was hard to follow his words. And the children must have noticed it, because suddenly the jumped to their feet and reached for her arms as she leaned on the table. "Are you alright Miss Dowling?"

"I...sure. Yes, everything is fine.", she took a deep breath. Somewhere in the back of her mind she felt Saul. He was angry. At her she realized. But that wasn't what she focused on now. The pain just didn't stop. And she tried hard to get herself up again, but she couldn't. This just hurt so much.

"...should we get Mr. Harvey?"

"Is she okay?"

"Miss Dowling are you alright?"

Why was she suddenly sitting on the floor? Someone had put a hand on her back and helped her sitting while she heard the door being opened and shut. It was hard for her to follow with her eyes what was happening right now.

A moment later she noticed how Saul rushed into the room, the anger he felt was now mixed with concern. "Farah?"

"It hurts", she managed to whisper, her hands reaching for his shirt.

He nodded and helped her up, keeping most of her weight on him. "It's alright Farah. Come, let's get you back to bed."

"Why does this need to hurt so much?", she moaned into his chest, her face resting now there, "I wasn't prepared for it to hurt this much."

He kissed her head, ignoring they still stood in the middle of the classroom with students watching them. It made him sort of angry, and to see Farah being in pain gave him a feeling of frustration. He wanted to take it away from her. "Dear god can't someone do something helpful?!", he shouted and finally someone moved, "Go tell Mr. Harvey or just don't stand here and stare as if this was some kind of show!"

"I'm sorry for shouting", he murmured a moment later to his girlfriend and picked her gently up, so she didn't need to walk while being in pain.

Just a few minutes after he had her settled in bed Ben arrived too. "Is the baby coming?"

"I think so", Saul answered, "She didn't say much besides being in pain."

" 'she' is standing right here!", Farah hissed, already about to climb out of bed again.

"Don't you dare to stand up!", Saul gently but firmly pushed her back, "I just carried you here and now you want to walk?!"

"It hurts more when I'm laying!"

Ben sighed as he watched the two of them. "Could you both please stop shouting? I understand this must be confusing, but I don't think screaming helps."

"You both stop telling me what to do! I am the one to push a baby out of my vagina! So shut up!"

The specialist gave her a half-disgusted expression for which he earned Ben's elbow in his side. "Sh. I don't think that face will help her."

Farah looked at them once again before slowly making her way through the room. She didn't even want to think about this happening now, mentally she wasn't prepared for it. She would love a baby. But actually having it? That was the part she didn't count with. And she hated Saul with all her heart in that moment.

"Do I have to do that?", there were suddenly tears in her eyes, "Can't I...can't I wait a while longer?"

Luckily Ben seemed to manage this situation better than Saul, who just stood there, not knowing how he should comfort her, so it actually helped. The male fairy went to her and put a hand on her back. "Breath. I know it hurts. It'll be over sooner than you think."

The specialist was about to comment that, but he realized it wouldn't be helpful. "Ben, who's looking after the kids?"

"I told my students to make sure the children don't kill themselves."

"Uh- alright?", well...what could go wrong?, "So...how's this supposed to work now?"

"I hope you don't mean that question!", Farah hissed, reaching for a drawer to keep herself standing, "Fuck. Saul, I will never let you put a hand on me again. Never."

"That's alright love.", he now put an arm around her, "I am sorry you are in pain now."

They stood there for a while, Farah just grabbing onto everything that helped her standing and Saul with his arms around her to give her support.

"I will go now and get a few things we might need. Just...try to keep her calm. I'll be back in a minute."

Ben left them alone and Saul started to panic. They weren't ready for a child. How should this even work? What did they even think? His thoughts were stopped by Farah who started to cry into his shoulder where her face rested.

"I'm here Farah. It'll be fine. Soon we can hold our baby." At least he hoped so.

*

The fairy seemed to grab his hand with every passing minute harder. Her breathing went fast, and her sobbing filled the room. From time to time she would curse at Saul and tell him how much she hated her. But when finally a baby's cry filled the room her face lit up like he had never seen it before, despite all her tiredness and pain.

"Farah, Saul.", Ben grinned at them, "It's a boy. Congrats." He handed the new-born over to its mother who started to cry.

Saul kissed her forehead gently and reached out to touch their son's cheek gently. "How do you want to call him my love?"

It took her a moment to stop her tears and to answer her partner. But there wasn't much she needed to think about. "What would you say about Luke? Luke Silva?"

"I love it", he kissed her forehead again. "Our little surprise boy." Farah handed him the little bundle as she didn't feel like her arms could hold him anymore. She noticed Saul was crying too now.

"Are the kids making you soft?", she teased in a tired tone, feeling already how she drifted off to sleep if she wanted to or not. "You're becoming a softy too."

Saul gently laughed at her. This might be the best day of his life.


	22. Complicated

Saul watched Farah and Luke with a soft smile. She held him in her arms and murmured soft words to calm him down, while he fussed and ready for her hands with his tiny little fingers. He has never before seen something this sweet, something more magical than the woman he loved with their child together.

But the silence was disturbed by Sky who couldn't come on good terms with the fact that he wasn't the only 'baby' anymore. At first he had been thrilled by having now a younger sibling, especially because it was a boy, but that feeling soon vanished.

The specialist hoped that would stop soon.

"Frah. Hold me."

"Sky, she can't.", the dark-haired man explained calmly once again, "I can hold you if you want that but looks after Luke."

"No!", the boy yelled, not satisfied with that answer and Saul picked him up before he could add something.

"You know what Sky; if you can't calm down we'll go out for a walk. I'm sure the morning air will cool you down again."

But it didn't. And it started to frustrate him. He decided to go and ask Ben, he might know what to do now.

*

Ben had offered to look after Sky for some time, so he could help Farah with the baby. It's been two days since their son was born and she was obviously still tired, and he didn't want her to stress too much about feeding and holding him and making sure he stayed calm.

When he got back to their rooms he found her as she gave her best to get herself into a sitting position, ready to leave bed.

"What exactly do you think you're doing there?"

"I uhm...I'm trying to get up? I would like to walk a little."

He shook his head. "Remember what our dear Benjamin said? Bedrest. Four days, not two."

Farah pouted. It reminded him of the look Sky had given him ten minutes earlier. "Don't look at me like that. We just want you to recover. And god knows you need to be protected by yourself."

"Pardon?!"

"Don't get mad. But if no one told you to lay down you would already sit in your office again and work."

He knew he got her with that. So sighing she laid down again with an angry expression on her face. "...then could you please give me something to drink?"

"Of course.", he nodded and got her a glass of water. "How do you feel?"

"Like I pressed a baby out of me."

"...well you did. But are you in pain? Or...I don't know?"

"I'm not.", the fairy shook her head, "I feel okay. Would you mind helping me later to shower?"

"Of course not.", he gently brushed a strand of hair out of her face, "Not at all."

She nodded a little. Saul could feel that something was on her mind, but he couldn't really tell what it was. Probably the situation itself, because now they weren't really on their own anymore.

"How will we manage this?", the brunette woman asked after some time of looking at their son sleeping in his little bed next to theirs, "I mean...the job and everything...and then there's Sky...It's complicated."

"I can take him to the training with me, that's no problem.", he smirked a little, "The duel losers will have to look after him."

She huffed:" Oh please."

"I'm serious.", the specialist grinned and kissed her forehead, "But as I said, I can look after him often enough. And you could take him with you to your less dangerous lessons? Like when you do nothing but essays and talking? Just things without magic." It was important to him that their son stayed safe and he didn't like the idea of him being on one of her lessons when magic was practically involved.

"....I suppose that's a plan."

"You see", he nodded and kissed her forehead once again which made her smile softly, "This will work. Ben has his children all the time sitting in his lessons. And I did that with Sky too. One more won't change anything."

Farah sighed:" A few more and we could open a kindergarten in Alfea."

"...I think the number of children running around is enough."

She laughed:" Yes, true. But I like that they grow up with each other. They won't have the problem of feeling alone and being without friends."

"Right.", he nodded agreeing, "It sounds really nice."

She took his hand in hers and guided him to lay next to her. As soon as he did she put her head against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his body. "I love you Saul."

"I love you more.", he kissed her temple, "I'm really proud of you."

She didn't really know how to respond to that, so she just closed her eyes sighing contently as he started to massage her back a little. "Saul?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you think he'll have any powers? I mean, it's like a 50/50 chance I think."

He smiled and shrugged:" Does it matter? Either way I love him."

"Of course.", Farah opened her eyes again to look at Saul, "That's not what I mean. I just wondered."

"If he has then we'll notice it sooner or later."

"Rather later than sooner. It took a year until Ben's children showed any sign of magic. And Sam did it twice while Terra only did it once.", she mentioned and closed her eyes again, "So I guess we have time."

"We do.", he put a hand on the back of her head and stroke her gently, "Try to sleep a little."

It didn't take long for her to fall asleep in his arms. Glad that she did he gently put her down from him after some time so he could check on their son. The little boy still slept peacefully in his bed, just making little sounds from time to time.

He waited until he woke up, then he took him out of the bed and made sure he calmed down, before putting him in this Maxi Cosi, ready to visit Ben and pick-up Sky again, hoping the boy finally calmed down.


	23. How to (not) babysit

After some days Sky finally accepted the fact that he wasn't the only baby for Saul and Farah anymore and the two couldn't be more relived over that. Everything was busy enough, even without a constantly pouting and complaining toddler.

Still it took two weeks until they found themselves in some sort of routine. It was hard to figure out who did what and how they did it and in the end they came to terms with sharing all the duties.

Saul took Sky with him to training, while his girlfriend watched Luke. She was still a little too weak for teaching, even though she already fought about it with her specialist, so she just did, if she did something, light paper work in her office where her son could be with her. The nights were just shared, but most of the time both had to get up anyways, because one looked after Sky who from time to time needed the attention at night while the other one took the youngest in their family.

It was really strange at first, but with every day passing it got easier.

*

It was half past eight when Farah woke up. Wondering why Saul didn't wake her she looked up and realized, that Luke still slept in bed next to her. Frowning she touched his forehead and hand, to make sure he was alright. Fear hung over her heart but soon she realized he was just sleeping.

Incredible, she thought. Just like his father. Saul had a way of sleeping longer than needed, no matter if he would miss an appointment or something else while doing so.

The fairy made sure her son laid safe before she quickly went to take a shower and dress up. When she got back to the bedroom he laid there awake, to her surprise completely silent and watching around.

"Look who's awake.", she gently picked him up, "I see you're your fathers son. Sleeping long, huh?"

He made an adorable little sound and reached for her chin.

"Let's get you ready for the day. We'll take a little trip through the school."

*

Saul watched from afar as Farah made her way over the grounds to them, Luke laying in some sort of- he didn't know how to call it. Carry bag? Baby carrier? At the last two words he grinned at himself. Anyways, their son was held by some sort of cloth against her chest and she seemed to not really like that. It looked cute though.

He turned towards the training specialist and told them to just continue with what they were doing and to make sure that Sky didn't suddenly disappear from where he sat on his blanket before he walked towards his partner.

"Hey you two."

She made sure for a moment that no one was watching before she kissed him shortly.

"Aha? Is that why you came here?"

"You wish.", she laughed softly, "No. I wanted to pick up Sky? I made something for lunch."

"Oh- right.", he nodded and showed Sky with a nod that he should walk to them. "Do you have something to do then, or do you bring him back here?"

"I will watch over him for the next hours don't worry.", she took Sky's hand and smiled a short moment longer at Saul before heading off with the children back inside the building.

The specialist couldn't do more but to chuckle. Who would have thought their lives could turn out like this? But he wouldn't want it any other way.

*

Farah took Sky with her back into their rooms, there she put a plate in front of him on the table. "I wasn't sure if you like that. But your father-" by now she completely stopped addressing Saul at something else. While Sky sometimes still called her by her first name he completely stopped doing that with the specialist. It probably was normal, the boy was still so young it must be confusing to him when they tried to explain that they weren't his parents. "-has forgotten to buy some things yesterday."

The blonde boy watched her for a moment and then nodded, even though she wasn't sure if he really understood, before he put his spoon into the soup and tried it. "It's good.", he told her in his sweet voice.

"I'm glad.", she smiled and sat down next to him. After some time she got up again and started to pack him a little bag of toys he could play with in her office. When he was ready she put his plate into the sink and took his hand again. "Come, let's go. I want to work a little and you can play in my office?"

"...hm."

The fairy sighed:" Is there something else you would like to do?"

"Sam? Terra?"

"Let's make a deal. We go at first to my office, I will finish some work and you play. I will work fast and then we go to the greenhouse and you can play with them. Uncle Ben is teaching right now anyways."

"...pwease?"

Farah thought for a moment. "...would you be satisfied if we ask Sam and Terra to come with us?"

"Yes!"

"Alright." She handed him his little backpack so they could go. Five minutes later she knocked at the door to the greenhouse and looked inside, very well aware of the eyes staring at her, Sky and Luke. "Uhm- I'm sorry to disturb. Ben, would you mind if I took Terra and Sam with me to my office?"

He shook his head:" No. Sure, take them."

The fairy nodded:" Thanks."

Not really sure what this was about Ben raised an eyebrow and watched as she told his children to follow him. A moment later they were gone again, and he could continue with the lesson.

*

"Ben- have you seen Farah somewhere?" Saul just finished his last lesson and came to the greenhouse first, hoping she would already be there.

The male fairy raised an eyebrow:" Where do you think she is?"

"...don't tell me she's still working. Is there a way to make like a timer into the door there? So that she can't enter when it gets too late? My god."

"How late is it- oh." Ben only now looked at the watch. It was nearly five. He felt bad now for leaving the children so long with her, but while correcting essays he had lost track of the time. "She looks after the children."

"After all of them? I will check on them. Thanks." He quickly walked towards her office, hoping she wouldn't be totally overwhelmed when he arrived there. Watching over three toddlers and a little baby wasn't exactly relaxing and he knew she still needed lots of rest.

But he realized that she got that. When he opened the door he found her sleeping on her couch with Luke laying on her stomach, while Terra, Sam and Sky explored the room. It was a cute picture and he wished he had his camera with him so he could make sure this picture could be captured.

Gently he stroke over her shoulder:" Wake up Farah."

"Wha- oh fuck.", she sat up in one swift move, managing somehow to remember she still had Sky on top of her and held him tightly, "I fell asleep."

"You did.", Saul laughed softly and took Luke out of her arms, "Let me hold our little Skywalker."

"Skywalker?", the fairy raised a little confused an eyebrow, "What's a Skywalker?"

"...please tell me you have seen Star Wars?"

"...I have seen like the first five minutes of the third episode."

"When? It aired in the cinemas at the beginning of this year?"

Farah looked now even more confused. "Didn't they show it in the 80s? I don't know what you're talking about now, but that was when I have seen a little of it."

"...so you have seen episode six?"

"I'm pretty sure it was called episode three."

Saul shook his head, not wanting to explain that now. "Just forget what I said. Let's bring the children back and get you into a real bed if you're tired."

So nodded and got up slowly, causing by doing so that he started to laugh. "Your hair", he explained, "Looks great right now."

"Your hair will look like that too if you play babysitter for four little kids a whole afternoon."

He kissed her lips shortly:" You handle them so well."

"They could have killed each other while I slept."

The specialist rolled his eyes:" Sure."

Farah yawned and took on her shoes again while he 'collected' the children from their trip of running around her desk. "Okay kids. Let's go back to your father. I'm sure he's already waiting- and Sky; put that back!"

He watched as the boy dropped an object he had picked up from the table. "Farah, next time you babysit, could you please do it in a room without magical objects laying around?"

For that he earned her first in his arm. Laughing they made their way out of her office and into the greenhouse, probably making a strange picture as they walked through the halls.


	24. Christmas planning

"Mummy? Help? Pwease."

Sky gently tucked on the fairy's skirt with his free hand, the other one was wrapped around some golden tinsel. They have already spent the whole morning decorating the hallways and windows, making sure the school looked very Christmassy for next few days until the holidays came.

"Of course.", she lifted him up so he could reach the window still where he placed the glittery object. "It looks great Sky. You're doing a wonderful job at helping me with this."

His little face lit up at this and she knew he would tell Saul and Ben later at dinner how well he decorated everything.

"Dad?"

"He's outside with Luke. Do you want to go to them?"

The blonde boy nodded and lifted his arms so she could pick him up. He was getting a little too heavy for her to carry him around, but still she did it because she didn't want to give him the feeling of being left out. Luke got carried around all day and Sky could barely understand that it was just because he was smaller, in his eyes it just seemed unfair. He had accused Farah a few days earlier of loving the youngest of them more than him, which was of course not true. She promised Sky she loved them the same, but he couldn't really believe her. Since then she tried to treat both of them the same. Not that it worked of course, there was a huge difference between a just a few week old baby and a nearly three-year-old toddler.

She picked a longer way than needed, this way they could look once again at the decoration. The fairy was satisfied with how everything turned out.

She knew it wasn't necessary to decorate, the days the students would see it were limited and they probably didn't care anyways, but just like the other holidays there were some of them without family, or with broken families, or some who just couldn't go home, and rather stayed there.

It was the reason they had a big Christmas tree too. Farah would decorate it with some of the students, hoping to give them some feeling of home. This year she wasn't sure how it would be because both Saul and Sky mentioned that they would like to be at home.

Maybe she should talk about it with the specialist in the evening again. They needed to decide about it.

Five minutes later they were outside, looking for Saul pushing a stroller. To her it looked funny and adorable at the same time how he walked there in this big jacket she actually hated because it was ugly, a grim expression on his face and busy pacing back and forth, making sure Luke would fall asleep.

"DAD!"

Maybe she should have told Sky to be silent, because a second after he shouted while running towards his father Luke let go a cry.

"...thanks Sky.", Saul dryly said, "I just spend an hour getting him to sleep."

"Let me take him.", Farah offered and took the stroller, leaving father and soon behind. She heard as her partner lectured Sky on being silent when he was around his little brother. She felt a little bad for him now, but everything would be a lot easier if the toddler could remember that. It happened often that he wasn't careful enough and they ended up calming Luke.

She didn't think Sky really did it because he disliked his brother, but he should learn to understand how small he was.

The fairy walked with the stroller for some time until she noticed that her little son had fallen asleep. Glad about that she took him inside the school again, towards the greenhouse where she would ask Ben about his plans for Christmas.

*

"Saul.", Farah leaned over the kitchen counter with crossed arms, watching as he dried some plates. "We still need to decide on how to spend the holidays."

He hummed in reply and dried one last plate before turning towards her. "I know. Did you talk to Ben about how he spends it?"

"I did. He said he wants to be at home with the children, but also wants to spend part of it with us. I want it the same way."

"Then what if we stay here until the 25th? We'll have Christmas eve together, you can play mother to the students that are staying here and then we drive home? If we leave in the evening Sky and Luke can sleep in the car and we'll arrive just in time to go to bed too."

She thought about it for a moment. His idea seemed nice, it could work this way. "And we would still have enough time at home. I think this sounds great. I'll ask Ben about it tomorrow?"

"Good.", he nodded and pulled her into a soft and short kiss. "Are you tired?"

It was not really late, maybe a little after eight. But Luke tired her out over the day and at times where she would normally still work she found herself extremely tired. "I am. Would you mind if we skip have a romantic evening and just sleep?" They had promised each other that having a little baby won't change these things; having romantic nights, going out, having fun just on their own. She didn't want to end up as one of those mothers who didn't have a personal life anymore.

But that's obviously more difficult than expected when all you think about after 5 p.m. is your own bed.

"Of course not.", the specialist shook his head and took her hand, "Lets go to bed." It was more than clear to him that she needed the sleep. Even though he wasn't tired himself he changed his clothes too and laid down with her.

"I love you Silva."

"I love you too.", he kissed her forehead, "And I'm still waiting for you to tell me when we'll marry, you know?"

"Hmmm.", she buried her face in his neck, "What do you think about spring?"

"Like in a few months?"

"No. Like in ten years."

"...well, I'm sure that could be nice.", he answered, ignoring her sarcastic answer.

Farah nodded:" Can we please sleep now?"

"Of course.", Saul kissed her forehead, "Good night."

"Good night." It didn't take her longer than half a minute to fall asleep.


	25. A way to celebrate

The mood that filled the large once empty room, which now served as a converted living room, was noticeably mixed. It was half past six and Farah had really meant it when she said she wanted everyone to celebrate.

Saul wondered where Farah suddenly took this good mood around her students from...probably just was the spirit of Christmas. Maybe a little too enthusiastic she made everyone gather in this room where they could listen to music, have dinner, and decorate the tree she made Ben and Saul cut in the forest.

Happily she unboxed a few cartons filled with decoration, while Sky quickly took the glittery Christmas balls into his little hands and handed them to a fairy girl who put them on the tree.

In another corner of the room sat Ben together with Terra and Sam, all three of them busy with eating cookies.

Apart from a boy who was sulking at the window, everyone seemed to be happy with this evening after some time.

It amused Saul to watch as Farah hummed to the music and helped Sky to put up the decoration on the tree. For someone who normally wore this rather cold mask as a face she really let go today. He liked that a lot, in his memories she had always been happy and smiling. It changed after Rosalind and it was seldom that he got to see her truly like that again.

Luke who rested on his lap made a soft sound and Saul noticed that he was tired. "Farah?"

"Hm?", she turned towards him and gave him a wide smile.

"I will bring Luke to bed and look after the food."

She nodded and turned back to Sky.

Saul watched them for a moment longer, then he took Luke and went with him to their rooms. There he put Luke to bed, glad about him falling asleep just in a few minutes. Sometimes his son just didn't want to sleep, and in that case it could take several hours until he did. But just ten minutes later the specialist left the room together with the baby monitor and checked on the food in the oven.

"Oh great." It wouldn't be Christmas if not something at least went wrong. What once seemed to be roast meat - he wasn't even sure of that - was now nothing more than a black piece of coal. He knew both Ben and Farah would be devastated, they have spent hours making it.

And he was right about that. The two fairies were already about to argue over it, but then the sulking boy from the window suggested to just make pizza as it wouldn't take long if they just used frozen dough that was stored in the community kitchens freezer.

With that everyone was satisfied, even Farah.

In the end it turned out to be a wonderful evening. They played games, listened to music, drank some wine, and watched a movie. They allowed Sky to stay up with them, but he fell asleep in the middle of the movie as he just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore. Sam and Terra had tried it too, but they fell asleep just a few minutes after they ate dinner.

Farah and Saul went back to their rooms after the movie was over, wishing everyone a good night.

*

Farah smiled as she watched Saul put the sleeping Sky to bed. The little boy didn't seem to notice anything, his closed eyes and slow breathing told them he was still asleep.

Carefully her partner closed the door to his room and followed her into the living room.

"Are you tired?", he asked, slipping his hands around her waist.

"No.", she replied and lifted her chin to meet his lips softly with hers. Slowly she moved her hands to his hips and pushed him a little back, telling him this way to sit down on the couch.

"What's this supposed to be?", the specialist asked in an amused tone, bringing his hands to her shoulders as she sat down on his lap.

Her answer came as her lips on his neck and her hands moving down to the zipper of his jeans.

"Uh- Farah?"

"Can't you be quiet?", she purred and kissed him again on the lips, "I'm trying to make love to you."

"I noticed.", Saul laughed softly, "But isn't it a little soon?"

"Hmmm no.", Farah grinned and tucked at his shirt. "Take that off."

She didn't need to ask him twice for that. Soon the piece of clothing laid on the floor. He watched her as she stepped down from him and turned around, waiting for him to unzip her dress so it could drop to the floor.

"Are you sure Farah? Because..." His sentence went under in a gasp as she slowly lowered herself on his full length and her hip bumped against his.

It felt like heaven to him, still for a short moment he couldn't stop the look of concern spreading over his face. Back in his mind Saul remembered Ben's subtle attempt to tell them to take things slowly, to wait. It had been an awkward conversation.

But nothing in Farah's face showed anything but pure lust as she slowly moved her hips and put her hands against his shoulders to push him back onto the sofa. "Fuck...Farah..."

Soft moans filled the room, broken sometimes by gasping for air. "Farah I-"

"Ssshhh", the fairy bend down and met his lips with hers, "Could you stop talking? It's distracting."

"Is it?", his tone was clearly mocking, "Maybe we could-"

A little roughly she grabbed his chin with one hand:" Stop. Talking."

Saul swallowed hard. This side on her was new to him. It was exciting in a weird way and he did not know yet if he liked it on her.

She moved again, slowly in a way that made him feel like begging for more. "Farah- please."

"Say that again", she purred, her lips only a few millimetres away from his own. He wanted to kiss her, but the way she pinned him down on the couch made it impossible for him. "Tell me what you want Silva."

"Don't tease me Farah", Saul replied moaning, as she just in that moment moved her hips, still managing somehow to make sure his tone sounded serious like he meant it.

"Why not?", a free hand slowly drew circles on his chest.

Accepting the challenge, he grabbed her hair and pulled her down, only to press her against the sofa under him.

"Was it worth the risk?", the specialist whispered, his lips against her neck, "You would like to get back on top, wouldn't you?"

The way he held her didn't allow it. Not without a real fight and even then she wasn't sure if she would manage it.

A loud moan was all answer he got as he moved back inside her. She buried her nails hardly in his back, but he didn't mind.

"Saul...harder...please...yes...like that..", it seemed like her voice got louder with every second and he just prayed the children wouldn't wake up by it, "...fuck! Saul-"

"Who's talking now?", even now he couldn't suppress some sarcasm for which he earned half of an angry glare - giving to her current state she barely managed to show him how much she disliked his little comment.

"Come for me Farah." His words were more than enough to send her over the edge and soon he followed too.

"Oh. my. god.", was all Farah managed to say under heavy breathing as soon as he wasn't on top of her anymore and she managed to breath normally. It felt like she didn't in the last minutes, as if she were gasping for air for the very first time.

"Could you do that more often?", Saul turned his head to look at her, "It's hot when you do that."

"Do what?" It didn't seem like she actually listened to his words. She looked rather exhausted.

He laughed and kissed her forehead:" Act as if you would actually want to dominate me."

"Maybe I do?"

"Oh please." But a strange picture of her chaining him to the bed already crossed his mind. She must have sensed it, because suddenly she was laughing too.

"You would like that, huh?"

She wouldn't find it out today, because before he could reply a high-pitched cry came from their sons room.

"I've got it. Go to bed." Saul jumped up before she could do anything, so she just went to bed and hoped he would lay with her in a few minutes too.

*

"Well, that certainly was a way to celebrate Christmas Eve."

"What was a way to celebrate Christmas my dear Saul?"

Farah coughed out the cereal that she had just taken into her mouth. "Ben, can't you knock before you come into our kitchen?", she managed to snap under trying to get back to normal breathing while Saul patted her back.

Ben watched them for a moment before he raised his hands. "Don't worry, I didn't want to interrupt your morning-after-sex conversations. I ehh...I wanted to ask if you want breakfast? But obviously not- you know what; I'll just leave you alone again with your...conversations."

Just a second later he was gone again. Saul burst out in laugher, enjoying this situation maybe a little too much while Farah wanted to sink into the ground. "No. More. Sex talk. At. The fucking table!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." Fucking table? He grinned at himself as he considered the options for which Farah hit the back of his head.


	26. Where we belong

"Could you please put this laptop away and come to bed."

She heard in Saul's voice that he really meant it. Sighing she closed it and rubbed her eyes. Maybe he was right, it was after nine. "I'm sorry. I was answering a few mails."

"I know. You always have this look on your face when you work.", he smiled and opened his arms so she could climb on top of him. He hugged her tightly and pressed soft kisses on her head. "I thought we agreed on no work these holidays. Just you, me, and our little monsters."

"Our little monsters", she repeated laughing, "Stop to talk about our children like that."

"They are little monsters. Monsters that keep us awake at night.", he hugged her tighter and continued to plant soft kisses on her hair, "I love you so much Farah."

"I love you too Silva.", she gently kissed his neck, "Do you want to sleep?"

"Yes. I don't know how much time we have until Luke wakes us." He would have loved to talk a little longer with her, but his eyes were already getting heavy. He has already forced himself to stay awake in the last thirty minutes because Farah was still working, and he didn't want to interrupt it completely. "Good night Farah."

"Good night Saul.", she kissed his lips and then rested her head again under his chin. "I love you."

"I love you too Sweetheart."

*

Farah walked into the kitchen to Saul and the children sitting at the table. He tried to feed Luke who just puked it out again, while Sky next to them cried about something she didn't know.

"Uhm- good morning?"

"Morning.", her specialist looked at her with a pained expression, "Is there a special way to get Luke to eating?"

"Why didn't you wake me? I could have helped you.", she took both the bottle and their son out of his hands and fed him. This time he swallowed the milk.

"I know. But you were awake most of the night. You had some nightmares again, didn't you?"

"Yeah.", she nodded slowly, "But it wasn't that bad. I'm sorry if I worried you. It really was nothing."

He didn't really believe her, she felt that. Still he nodded, kissed her cheek, and then picked up Sky from his chair to carry the still shouting boy outside. Their oldest was going through a phase in the last days where he argued with them a lot and just screamed and cried over everything.

When Luke was done eating she put the bottle down and took him to the living room with her. There she placed him gently on his little blanket that laid on the floor. He was still too small to make any attempts on raising his head or moving more than his little arms and legs, but he enjoyed laying on the floor.

A few minutes later Saul was back.

"Where's Sky?"

"Sitting in his room. He's pouting."

She raised an eyebrow:" Do you think it's smart to leave him on his own? Maybe he could hurt himself there-"

"Relax. You already made sure his room was as safe as possible. He'll be fine. Hopefully he calms down because this is getting annoying."

"Wait until they both are teenagers. That'll be funny."

He groaned:" Ugh. I didn't think about that yet. Thanks for reminding me."

"Sorry." Farah moved from where she sat to him.

Saul gently put an arm around her shoulders. "Do we already have plans for New Year's Eve?"

The fairy shook her head. "No. But I wanted to stay here until after it and then drive back to Alfea? For once I want it to be calm. Not that I hate binge-drinking with you and Ben, but sitting here, watching a movie and eating something nice would be good too."

"I'm disappointed", he gave her a grin, "I thought we'll bring the children to bed and then drink until we don't remember where we are?"

"No. We still have some responsibility."

"I know.", he sighed dramatically and nodded, "This probably is the sign for we're getting old."

"Nonsense", Farah laughed and hit his arm, "We're not old. We just have two children to look after."

She stayed sitting next to him for a minute more before she left the couch to sit again next to their little son. He happily fussed and reached with his little hands for her and anything that was near. "Maybe you should go check on Sky, Saul."

"Yeah. I'll-"

But he didn't need to. A moment later the little boy stamped into the living room, slamming the door close behind him. "Hate you!"

"I hate you too Sky!", Saul snapped back without hesitation.

Farah watched them with a raised brow, not sure if her partners methods to talk with the toddler were smart. But it seemed to work anyways, because suddenly the boy was calm and hugged the older man.

"Now that we like each other again would you like to play a game?" She didn't need to ask twice. Sky loved board games even if he barely understood how to play them. Within a minute he went to the shelf where they kept the games and chose one.

*

Just a few minutes were left until the countdown. The children were already sleeping for a few hours now and to their luck they didn't seem as if they would wake up soon.

Saul and Farah sat together in the living room, eating pizza, and drinking a little bit of wine.

He liked the way it was this year, because normally Ben, she and he would already be completely drunk at this point. The calmness in how they sat there together, watching a movie and then some shows on tv made him feel like he was where he belonged: with his family.

"Farah?"

"Yes Silva?", she grinned at him and looked away from the tv.

"I love you. To be with you is the best thing possible. I am in love with the way our life is now.", he reached for her hand and she took it.

"I know what you mean. It feels calm, as if we're having a normal life for the first time in probably twenty years."

"Exactly. That's how it feels like.", the specialist put his glass down and cupped her face gently, "I feel like I'm finally were I need to be. You always made me feel like this, I was just too blind to see it."

Farah kissed him slowly. "We were both too stupid. I'm sorry about that. We could have had all this way sooner if we just looked at the right place."

He huffed:" You were always right in front of me and I didn't get it."

"It doesn't matter now. We're here."

"Right.", he kissed her again, then reached for his glass. "Happy New Year?"

She lifted hers as well. "Happy New Year Silva."


	27. Houseman

Farah imagined teaching with a baby in the same room easier. Normally there wasn't much problem with Luke craving much attention, as long as he knew she was fully there for him. She could put him down next to her and give him his toys and he would be satisfied while she read a book or did paperwork. But soon he realized that when he was in class with her she wouldn't react to his little noises and immediately talk to him.

This caused him to fuss sometimes so loudly she had to take him with her and leave the classroom. Normally the students didn't mind, Farah knew how they were, everything that kept them from concentrating on the lesson was welcome. And a cute baby was one of the best reasons to not work.

But that wouldn't help them. And today it was especially worse, whatever she tried he just wouldn't stay calm. But Saul already looked after Sky and she didn't want him to look after both alone, while Ben had no time either.

"I'm sorry.", she apologized, rocking him gently in her arms, "I don't know what's gotten into him. Just continue with your tasks, I will be back in a few minutes." Maybe it would help if she walked with him for some time outside in the hallway, to show him she was still there for him.

Ignoring the looks she got as she walked with him in her arms she softly hummed a few words until he calmed down. When she got back to the classroom the lesson was already over.

*

Saul noticed something was wrong when he entered their bedroom. After the lessons he taught he had handed Sky over to Farah because he had a meeting with the parents of one of his students. When he got back it was already very late and the children were sleeping while Farah laid in bed, reading.

But the way she frowned and how tense she seemed made him feel that something was troubling her.

"What's up?", he crossed his arms and stood before the bed.

The fairy put her book aside and looked at him, now with crossed arms too. "Don't get that wrong, I love our son. But I hate everything about this. I am not the type of woman to move her whole world around a child. I have a job and I have a life and I would prefer to keep both!"

He frowned. "Who said you wouldn't?"

"Is that a joke?! I can't even teach anymore because as soon as I focus on someone else than him he cries!"

She knew what he was about to say. Saul had been trying to keep her from the idea of teaching. It made her feel like she was supposed to be the perfect little housewife all of sudden.

"You know what, just leave me alone! Sleep on the couch Saul!"

Sighing the specialist reached for the second pillow and left the room with it. He wasn't going to fight her on this. Farah wasn't someone usually to be led by feelings, but when she had her mood swing he rather not try to reason with her. Especially not if she looked as if she was ready to hit him with something hard.

*

"You look horrible man.", Ben commented as he handed Saul a cup of coffee. It was half past seven and both men had been woken up by their children.

He had decided to let Farah sleep, maybe she would be in a better mood if she had some decent sleep.

"I hope I don't look as horrible as I feel. Farah let me sleep on the couch."

The male fairy laughed gleefully over him, nearly spilling his coffee. "What did you do?"

"Literally nothing this time! She was upset because Luke is crying during her lessons. I was about to say something and before I could she told me to leave and sleep on the couch.", he grumpily answered, "I understand she's upset. I really do. But no one said she already needs to teach again. It's been just a few months."

"She's a workaholic. She hates doing nothing. Would you like to stay at 'home' all day and just watch the children?"

As always Ben was right. He would hate that too. It sounded boring. "...what else should we do then?"

The other man hit the back of his head. "Exactly what I thought. Empty."

"Hey! Then enlighten me with your wisdom. Tell me."

"Take turns. Who said just she needs to stay at home? One day she, one day you. It's not like Luke always needs full attention. At this age they constantly sleep anyways."

Saul felt stupid now. Maybe she would be a little more satisfied with this. If she looked after Luke she could still do paperwork or something and wouldn't feel bad. And when he looked after him she could teach her classes. It would nearly be the same as before. "...I think this sounds great. And it won't give her the felling of me wanting her to stay at home all the time."

"Right. Because finding a solution for this would have been so hard. I'm starting to doubt your intelligence."

He decided to ignore that comment and took a sip of the coffee.

*

There was nothing Farah missed more. She never thought to feel like that about teaching, but she missed it.

It's been quite a while since she had taught a normal lesson, without a child crying, without herself thinking she has to faint or throw up.

But it wouldn't be her life if this went wrong again. They were in the middle of the lesson, the students practicing with their magic as the door threw open. In that moment she stood behind an air fairy, giving her advice.

"Frah!"

"Uhm-"

"Hug!", suddenly a blonde boy wrapped his little arms around her legs, "Luv!"

She frowned, ignoring the laughing that filled the room. She looked back to the door where Saul stood now, holding Sky. Little Terra and Sam following him, grabbing onto his black sweatpants. The specialist seemed absolutely overstrained with the situation. She almost felt sorry for him.

"Sky!", he yelled, "Come back to me! Now!"

Now she couldn't stop herself from laughing at them too. She made a mental note to ask him later if he thinks playing houseman was as funny as he thought it would be.


	28. Never again (II)

The next few months went by uneventful. Every week helped all of them with the situation, by the end of the winter Saul and Farah manged to find their ways how to handle Luke and the school. The situation still wasn't perfect, but their son got eventually used to not being the centre of attention 24/7, which allowed them to teach with him at their side again. Sky also got out of his crying and shouting phase soon, making everything easier for them as they didn't need any more to look after two constantly crying children.

Farah started to plan her and Saul's wedding, they both agreed it would be something veery small. It wasn't like they had many people they could invite anyways, but it seemed better to just have a short ceremony and then maybe go out to eat or something. Still, there was much she had to think about. Starting with cake and ending in what they would wear. She wouldn't allow to let him choose for himself, because god knew he had a horrible sense in stile.

"What do you think about this?", she turned the laptop towards the specialist who sat on the floor with Luke on his lap.

"...seriously Farah, I think this is going too far. I don't care about the clothes you want me to wear. Choose what you like."

"Oh really?", she grinned happily. At the beginning he had still tried to argue with her over some things but by now he gave up.

"As long as we get the chocolate cake I wanted it's fine. Do what you want."

"Wonderful!", satisfied the fairy returned to going through a few pictures she had saved as ideas. "You know, I think we finally have it. Now we just need to get the clothes and reserve a table."

Saul rolled his eyes but then gave her a smile. All that really didn't matter to him, he just wanted to be married to her. But he saw how much she enjoyed planning everything, so he let her. If it made her happy it was worth the endless minutes she asked him questions about music, dresses, and flowers.

She closed the laptop and put it away, then lifted up Sky from the floor where he sat and looked as if he were about to complain to take him with her to the kitchen.

"Saul?"

"Yes love?"

"Do we want to go out?"

"Uhm...sure?", he replied. "What are you thinking about?"

"Actually I don't know.", she filled Sky a bottle with tea and carried it together with the boy back to the living room, "But the day is still long. Maybe there's something more interesting than hanging out here we can do."

Her soon-to-be husband lifted an eyebrow. "More interesting than being here? Please. I feel like we're in a life action version of desperate housewives."

Farah laughed at him. He was right, in fact it had been like a drama show in the last week around Alfea. There had been a huge argument between two female students, she never really found out what it was about but a lot of broken nails, pulled out hair and pushing around had been involved.

In the end they had to stop it before someone was getting cursed or murdered, very much to the disappointment of those girls.

"You haven't even seen Desperate Housewives, Saul."

"I did.", he grumpily replied, "Because you have been so thrilled about it. Everything about it was dumb, just so much drama."

"That's what made it interesting.", she sat down on the floor next to him and reached for Luke, he quickly held out his arms and let her take him in her arms.

"...I don't think it's interesting when our students plot each other's funeral just because of some boys."

Farah frowned:" So that is what it was about. I already guessed so, but they refused to tell me. How did you get them to?"

"Ben found Ashley's diary."

"And you read it?!"

"I didn't. He did." He rolled his eyes at her shocked expression. "What?! Someone needed to know what was going on before they kill each other. And really it was so unnecessary. I don't even know why those girls fought over him."

She raised an eyebrow:" How should I understand that?"

"Because he is gay Farah."

"...how would you know that?", she frowned, "You know what, I don't care. Can we please change the subject? I don't want to discuss our students personal life."

"Right.", he laughed, "We were talking about going out."

She nodded and kissed Luke gently on his little head. "...we could go shopping."

"No!", the specialist quickly answered. After last time shopping with her he knew this would be something he never wants to repeat again, "I refuse to ever go shopping again with you!"

"Alright, alright. Then no shopping. But we can still drive in the city, eat something there and then we see what we can do."

With her suggestion satisfied he nodded. As long as he didn't need to follow her through story to buy shoes and clothing he was fine with it.

*

In the end that was exactly what they did. Saul had to follow Farah through several shops, had to carry her bag and push the stroller.

"This was the last time I go shopping with you.", he promised her when they got back home.

She carried a sleeping Luke in her arms and Sky followed her, as he carried the things she bought to their rooms.

"Whatever you say", she hummed, in a very good mood now that she got a few clothes and successfully talked him into having her favourite food for dinner.

Eye rolling he opened the door and watched as Sky quickly disappeared into his room. It was already late, but he would allow the boy to play for some time with his toy until he had to go to bed. Placing the bags on the kitchen counter he watched as Farah took their sleeping son to his bed.

He waited for ten minutes, but she still wasn't back so he just helped Sky change clothes and brush his teeth, then took him to bed too. Five minutes after the boy was sleeping and he sat in the living room she slipped out of Luke's room too.

"I'm sorry. I feel asleep. Is Sky already sleeping?"

The specialist nodded. "He is."

"Alright then.", Farah nodded and sat down next to him, resting her head against his shoulder. "It really was a nice day."

"Right.", he sarcastically replied, "Shopping with you is funny."

"Be nice.", she grinned, "Shopping with me is extremely funny. Besides, you made me go with you in this horrible movie last week. So it's just fair that now we did something I like."

She heard him mutter something like 'it wasn't horrible' but he didn't go into that further. Instead he nodded and kissed her forehead. "Right Frah."

"Mhm.", she smiled, "Should we go to bed or...?"

"Is having sex an option?", Saul gave her a very boy-ish grin and moved a hand to her waist.

A little to his disappointment she shook her head:" It's not. Don't be so horny, we did it in the morning."

"...is there a rule to just have it once a day?"

"Idiot.", she hit the back of his head, "I'm tired."

"Okay, okay", he raised his hands in defeat, "Then maybe a movie and in case you fall asleep I'll carry you to bed?"

"That sounds much better.", the fairy smiled brightly and cuddled up to him again as he turned on the tv.


	29. Trip to town

Farah sighed. She already heard the steps before the door to her office. As no one seemed to care about knocking, especially not a little child, she just waited until the door flew open.

It was still early in the morning and she had gotten up before the rest of them to do some paperwork. Lately she hasn't found much time for it for which she felt bad, so she tried to catch up what she missed now. It wasn't much and she knew if she spend this and the next morning with it she would be done soon.

"Mommy!"

"Sky.", she smiled softly and put her pen away. It was heart-warming when he called her that because it wasn't often. She knew in his eyes she was a mother figure, but he switches between calling her 'Frah', 'Auntie' and 'Mommy'. Anyways she didn't care as long as he always knew she was there for him. "Good morning honey. Does your father know you're here?"

"Yes!", the blonde toddler climbed on her lap and reached for one biscuit that laid on a tray on her desk. He tried for a moment to get it out of its foil himself, then noticed he couldn't and held it out to her.

She took it and unpacked it so he could eat it. "Where's he?"

"Bed."

"Oh?", she frowned, "And Luke?"

"Bed."

Of course. Her two long-sleepers. "I see. Okay sweetheart. Are you hungry?"

He nodded and reached for another biscuit.

"No Sky, come, let's get you something else to eat. You can have more of these later.", she made him stand up and took his hand to pull him away from her desk.

A little grumpy he followed her, but the chance of having something nice for breakfast seemed good too. Saul barely managed to cook anything so when Farah didn't have time to make something it was always burned toast or cereal.

For a moment the fairy thought about what she could give him. "...what do you think, should we two take a trip into town today?"

It was Saturday so she didn't have to be somewhere. There was a staff meeting in the afternoon but then they would long be back again.

Sky nodded happily and she smiled. "Then let's tell Uncle Ben where we go and then we can leave."

*

"Frah?"

"Hm?", she looked up from her own plate and noticed how Sky was struggling with his waffled. Softly smiling she nodded and took her knife to make his pieces smaller, "Better now?"

"Yes.", he nodded, "Frah?"

"Tell me. What's up?", he didn't behave much different than he usually did, but it seemed as if something was on his mind. In the car he usually sang (with false lyrics and in words that weren't words) to the songs on the radio or told her stories, but this time he had been quiet. And when they arrived at the cafe he hesitated in telling her he wanted waffles where he usually would immediately go for them.

The fairy knew the boy wouldn't be able to put everything he felt in words, he was still too young and knew not enough words. But if she gave him time he would manage a sentence.

"Dad is not...dad." His tone was confused, but he looked at her with big asking, blue eyes.

"No Sky. And you know that. Your real father died in a fight." Saul and she decided long ago on telling him this. Telling a child you killed his father and then adopted him wasn't smart and it wouldn't help. After all this wasn't all Andreas was. He had been a hero, before Asterdell. "But Sky, that doesn't mean Saul can't love you. He loves you so much."

"But dad luv- luv Luke more."

"No honey", Farah quickly shook her head, "Please don't think that. He loves you the same. You and Luke are both his children, and he loves you the same. Do you think Uncle Ben loves one of his children more?"

Sky hesitated. Then he shook his head. "No."

"You see.", she smiled, "Is there more on your mind?"

"No.", he took his fork again and continued eating his waffles. Then he stopped again, "Frah?"

"Yes?"

"Luv you."

"I love you too Sky."

*

Two hours later they drove back to Alfea. She wanted to spend this morning with Sky, deciding her work could wait a while more. The boy deserved to be the centre of attention once in a while and she wanted to spoil him a little.

In the car he fell asleep, it was a little over lunch time again and he would take a nap now anyways. After a lot of chocolate, waffles and candy he had, he would probably not be hungry now anyways.

"Where the hell have you two been?!", Saul yelled at them as soon as she entered the school with Sky in her arms. She meet her partner in a hallway on the way to their rooms.

"You were sleeping. I told Ben-"

"Yeah. I asked him after looking for you one and a half hour long!"

"Oh.", she frowned, "Fuck. I'm so sorry Saul. I- let me bring Sky to bed. Then we can talk."

A little annoyed he nodded, and she quickly put the boy down on his bed. She also looked into Luke's bedroom and saw him sleeping peacefully there.

"And now: explain!", Saul ordered as soon as she was in the living room with him.

Sighing she sat down. "I'm sorry Saul. You and Luke were sleeping, Sky was awake. He wanted breakfast so I thought I could just go out with him instead of eating here. I asked Ben to tell you where we are."

"How good that neither you or Ben could be found! He was out with his children too."

That was just typical. Sighing she reached for her soon-to-be husband's hand. "I'm really sorry Saul."

"You didn't even answer your phone!"

"What? You didn't- oh. It's still laying in my office.", she realized. She wasn't a fan of this thing anyways. "I'm really sorry. I didn't want to make you worry. I just wanted to spend some time with Sky."

"...did you at least have fun?"

"We did. He...he asked me if you love Luke more than him. I told him you didn't."

Sighing the specialist nodded. "I will talk to him later. I don't want him to even ask that."

"He also...he asked about Andreas. Well, sort of. He asked about you not being his real father.", she rested her head on his shoulder, "But you don't need to worry. I talked to him. It's fine. He knows you love him, and you would do everything for him."

He bite his lips. "We knew he would ask these questions one day. But I don't know if I'm prepared for it now."

"I'm sorry.", Farah planted a soft kiss on his shoulder, "But he's still very young. There won't be many questions for now. There still is some time."

*

After sitting together with Saul for some time she decided to pay Ben a visit. She didn't want to lecture him, but it couldn't be that she told him to tell her partner where she was so he wouldn't worry and then just forgot about it and went out himself.

Of course, she realized now she could have left him a message. But she had thought that Saul would go see him anyways and that they would talk and then Ben told him where she was.

"You idiot!", she started, realizing that he was in that moment explaining something to two students that were in the greenhouse with him.

"Uhm- would you excuse me for a moment?", he put down a small glass filled with something green glowing and followed her outside.

As soon as they arrived there she hit him on the arm:" Thanks for telling Saul where we were!"

"Oh yes. I'm sorry. Terra and Sam asked me to go out for a walk with them...I forgot."

"I'm surrounded by idiots.", she muttered and walked back inside, ignoring the two students giving her strange looks.


	30. Idiots

Saul looked with concern in his face at Farah who laid next to him in bed with a pained expression. Carefully he moved to touch her forehead. "Are you okay honey? You look terrible."

"My head hurts like shit.", she groaned, "I've been ignoring it since yesterday. But now it just hurts so much."

He kissed her cheek. "I will get you something. Try to relax."

"Good joke.", she sarcastically made and put her head back against the pillow again.

A moment later he was back and handed her a glass of water and Aspirin. "Take this. I'm sure you'll feel better soon. I can inform your classes and then-".

"No!", she quickly sat up again, "Don't you dare! I can teach!" But they both realized as soon as she stood up from the bed that she wouldn't be going anywhere.

"I see that.", he dryly said and helped her back into a lying position, "Sleep. I will tell them."

Thankfully she didn't protest more and soon she fell back to sleep. He made sure she had everything she needed just a moment before he heard Luke cry. Quickly he went to calm down his son and only a couple of minutes later Sky was with them too.

"Let's get you two dressed."

*

When Farah woke up again Saul was gone. She felt much better than in the morning, but her head still slightly pounded.

Sighing she got up from bed to take a shower and get ready for the day, knowing pretty well her specialist would want her to stay in bed. Half an hour later she was ready to look for him. At this time he must already be outside teaching and the children were probably with him. Still she went at first to Ben to see if they were with him.

She knocked at the door, but it seemed silent inside, so she just looked inside. No one but the botanist and his children was in the big room, so she just entered.

"I thought you were sick."

"Good morning to you too.", she bend down to put a soft kiss on Terra's forehead as the girl reached out her arms for her. Gently she picked her up. "I'm not. Saul is overdramatic. I had a headache."

"Do you want me to give you something-"

"Oh please no. I don't want you to accidently put me into a coma."

"Hey!", he crossed his arms, "I'm good at what I'm doing."

"Right.", Farah nodded and put Terra down again, "Is he outside?"

"No. He's using one of the class rooms in left hallway. Something theoretical. Besides, he complained about the weather being too hot. You're marrying a baby Farah."

She rolled her eyes. It wasn't a secret that Saul loved winter. As soon as spring came, and the weather got better he complained. A little sunshine made him act as if it was over thirty degrees. "I know. I will collect my children then be back."

Ben gave her a short nod then returned back to his work. Terra looked at her with big eyes as she left the greenhouse and quickly she assured her she would be back in a moment. Quickly she made her way through the halls until she found the right classroom.

It was a little funny to see Saul standing there like that, trying to get the boys and girls in front of him to listen to his words. They didn't seem much interested.

Even though she was already standing in the doorframe she knocked because he still didn't notice her. "Ehm- Saul."

"Oh- Farah. Can I help you?"

"I would like to pick up our children."

He nodded and nodded to Sky sitting in the first row with Luke lying next to him. She raised an eyebrow, noting herself to lecture Saul later on not handing a nearly three-year-old a baby. That was too much responsibility for someone who couldn't even pronounce the name of his brother (or parents).

She took Luke in her arms and told Sky to follow her. Quickly the boy got up, he had been annoyed by his father's lesson and didn't understand anything anyways and ran to the door.

Saul watched them walk out as he suddenly remembered why Farah hadn't looked after the two in the first place. "Farah? Do you really feel better because I can look after them-"

"Sure.", she cut him off with a smirk, "Go back to your lesson. Ms. Waterlot is already falling asleep.", she referred to the girl with her head on the table in the last row, breathing deeply as she slept.

*

"Help. Pwease.", Sky tucked on Saul's sleeve and gestured him to help with his food. Ben had decided to make pasta with too long noodles and the little boy didn't know how to fit them into his mouth.

"Of course.", the specialist nodded and cut him the noodles, "Better now?"

"Yes."

Happily the boy reached for his spoon again and continued eating.

Saul looked to his side and watched as Farah tried to get Luke to eat at least a little. It was still too early for him to eat more than once normal food, but she tried it anyways. Soon she realized he wouldn't eat it. "I will go make him a bottle. Can you watch him for a moment?"

"Sure.", Saul put down his fork and moved to where she had been sitting a moment earlier.

He could hear Farah's steps on the parquet floor for a moment until there was a loud noise suddenly. She had practically just fallen to the side like in a movie. If it had been someone else he might have laughed about it, but now he was quickly on his feet (after making sure with a look that Luke sat safely in his chair) and rushed to her side. Ben followed just a second later.

"Farah? Wake up.", not sure if it would help he gently slapped her cheek, hoping she would open her eyes again.

Ben checked her pulse. "Let's make sure she lays comfortably. I'm sure she'll open her eyes in a moment again."

Worried the specialist took her in his arms, ready to carry her to the small couch that stood before the window. But just a moment after he lifted her from the floor she confused opened her eyes again:" Huh?"

"Good morning.", he said with a frown and put her down on the sofa, "You worried us. You just fainted."

"Oh- I did?"

"Like a sack of flour. Simply tilted to the side and fell.", Ben replied as he looked after Luke who started to cry. "How do you feel? Headache?"

"Absolutely.", the fairy moaned, "I think I should go to bed."

"Yes. And this time you stay there. I told you this morning you looked horrible."

"Thank you Saul. That's what every woman likes to hear.", she sat up and stayed like that for a moment as her head started to turn again. He must have sensed it because he put a hand around her waist.

"Let's get you to bed. Ben, could you look after the kids?"

"Of course.", he nodded, "I will check on you later Farah. Just lay down now and try to relax."

*

Saul helped her change into more comfortable clothes and get into the bed. She suddenly felt extremely tired and just wanted to sleep.

"Are you sure you feel okay? Because if not I will go get Ben now-"

"I'm fine Saul. I guess I just stood up too quickly.", she gave him a reassuring smile, "Do I get a good night kiss or...?"

"Of course.", he bend down to kiss her forehead, but she quickly cupped his face and met his lips with her own.

Surprised he hummed into the kiss but returned it then happily. But before it could deepen he pulled away. "Enough now Dowling. Sleep. You just fainted while having dinner."

A little grumpy she turned on her side and closed her eyes.

The specialist watched her for a moment, then he silently left the room and closed the door behind him. Quickly he returned back to his friend who had now to look after four little children. He returned just in time before it could get a huge mess.

"She's sleeping now. Maybe you should check on her tomorrow? I'm glad about every night she actually sleeps."

"Right.", the male fairy replied and handed him his infant, "His diapers need to be changed. Your son, your duty."

Saul rolled his eyes and took Luke in his arms. "Alright little boy. It's bedtime anyways. Sky say good night. We're going to bed."

*

It was half past eight when Saul had breakfast together with Ben and the children. Farah was still sleeping, and they let her, he decided to wake her in maybe an hour, then she would have enough time to get to her class and still got enough sleep.

She had persuaded him that she felt better, since she fainted at the dinner table two days had passed, but he wasn't so sure of that. So every moment she rested was good in his eyes.

"Sam, would you please stop pulling your sister's hair?", Ben was busy with keeping his children from hurting each other while Saul tried to get Luke to eating his apple puree.

"I'm sure you'd like it Luke. See, your big brother eats it too."

Sky nodded eagerly:" Jup!"

"Terra! Stop pushing your brother!"

"Oh Luke.", he sighed. Now all that had been in his son's mouth was smeared over his shirt. "Now we have to change you again. And I know you hate that very much."

He was about to start another sentence to the boy about his mother hating having to wash five sets of clothing at the end of the day because he decided to not swallow his food, as the door flew open and Farah stormed into the room.

He wasn't really sure what that expression on her face was, but it seemed to be a mixture of sadness (tears) and angriness. "Saul!", she yelled, holding up something he couldn't identify.

Ben was the first one to react, he started hysterically laughing, holding his stomach, and taking all his strength to not fall down from his chair. "Well done man, well done.", he looked at Saul, tears from all the laughing in his eyes.

But the specialist still didn't understand. Not until he looked at whatever Farah was holding up closer. A pregnancy test.

It hit him like a fist in the face. "Uh- I- what- you- we-", he stuttered, not able to form a decent sentence.

Ben - still laughing - looked from her to him. "You two are idiots! And I thought I was the one without responsibility in this group! But who is an idiot now Farah, huh?!" Maybe he was enjoying the situation too much.

Because while Saul tried to process this Farah seemed to be on the edge of panicking. This wasn't funny for her, not at all. One child had been one thing. She loved their boy, but it hadn't been exactly planned. But goddamnit, they were too old to repeat this just because they were obviously not careful enough. "Stop laughing Benjamin!", she snapped, throwing the test to the floor. "This isn't funny! This time it wasn't my fault it was all Saul's! We're no fucking teenagers!"

With those words she headed off before she could get angry enough to cause any magical accidents.

Saul looked after her, his face gone pale. "She was joking, right? Please tell me she was joking Ben." He didn't mind more children, not at all. But they already had enough to do. They already had four little children running around at this place. How were they supposed to handle more?

"Well...it would explain a lot.", Ben started, "The heat flashes, the headaches-"

The specialist groaned and buried his face in his hands.

"-the nausea, the problems with her blood pressure-"

How would they even handle this? And Saul knew this time it was more his fault than hers. She would kill him.

"- the thing with her strange craving for pizza Hawaii-"

"I got it Ben!", he angrily stood up, "Do me the favour and look after the children. I need to catch her before she kills someone."


	31. Surprise N.2

Saul followed Farah as quick as possible. He knew where she was going, there was this room under the roof she liked where usually no one goes. She liked to sit there and read, because years ago someone has started to store old books there.

"Wait Farah. Please!" How could she walk the stairs so fast? Heavily breathing he grabbed onto the banister. "Let's talk about this."

"Talk?!", she yelled, "What is there to talk about?!"

He watched her for a moment. It could be clearly felt and seen in her eyes that despite her acting angry she was afraid and confused. Shouting back just didn't seem right. Instead he slowly and gently put a hand at her back and pulled her closer. "I'm here Farah. Please calm down."

Slowly she relaxed in his arms and returned the hug. Her face was pressed into his chest and she took deep breaths.

"Are you...are you sure Farah? Because the test could be wrong." He knew the chance was relatively low. Still it was there.

"Five tests won't be wrong."

He hesitated. For a moment he wasn't sure what to say or how to react, but when he felt her crying he quickly kissed her forehead. "It's okay, I'm happy. I'd love another child, don't worry. I know this is a little unexpected, but look, we both made it and it's ours. Isn't that great?"

"Great?!", the fairy sobbed, "No! It's been just such a short time since Luke! And I- I- no! I don't want that!"

Saul sighed, but he understood what was going through her head now. "Let's sit down Farah. We have time. We can talk about this." He moved them towards the carpet covered floor and sat down before pulling her on his lap.

"I-I'm not like this. I never wanted to be a mother", she cried, bringing her face back against his chest, "I love children, but I didn't want to have my own...and Luke was already...that was more than I wanted! And now another one- I...I don't know Saul!"

"I know.", he kissed her temple, "I know that Farah. But you're doing so well."

"Ben was right! We're idiots! How could this happen again?!"

He cleared his throat. "You know- when a girl likes a boy..."

"Oh shut up!", she hit his arm, "That's not what I'm talking about!"

"I'm just trying to make you smile. I understand how you feel Farah, I really do my love. And if you tell me what to do I'll do it."

"I...I don't know what to do! I-I just don't want all this I-"

The specialist watched his soon-to-be wife for a long moment. Then silently he said:" I won't force you to have it Farah. That's your decision. I love you and I only want what you think is best for you."

For some reason this only made her cry more. "Are you saying I should just kill our child?!"

"No Farah. My god, no.", quickly he put a hand on her cheek and kissed her forehead, "I never said you should. I would love to raise this child with you. But I won't put it before you. And if you should think that you couldn't have it, that you don't want to then I'll be here as well."

"I-I don't deserve you!"

"Of course you do Farah. Please stop to cry. It's fine, we're both responsible for this. And I'm here."

After some minutes of silence she slowly calmed down. She wrapped her arms around his neck and took deep slow breaths. "I'm sorry. I just don't know how to react."

"That's fine. I understand."

"Saul?"

"Yes Sweetheart?", the specialist smiled softly at her.

"I want this baby. I'm sorry if I made you believe otherwise. I would regret not having it. But I don't know how we should handle this. We have enough to do."

"We'll work something out. We have some time my love. Ehm...how far do you think you are?"

"I'm not sure. Actually I really didn't expect this. I've been having my period every month, but in the last month it had been extremely short and a week too early. Before that it was normal. So I don't know. But I googled a little because I've been feeling this bad the last week...and so I decided to do a test."

"I see. And five tests won't be wrong."

Farah huffed:" I know, that has been a little overdramatic. But I needed to be sure."

"I think we should make you an appointment with a doctor-" She already groaned at this. "-I know you hate that Farah. But I want you to be checked up."

"Yeah. Great."

He kissed her cheek. "It'll be fine. I'm sure. And maybe we'll have a girl this time."

"...Oh cool. I can't wait for the fights between the kids when they're older.", her tone was extremely sarcastic, and he gently hit the back of her head.

"Stop being so pessimistic Farah. We handle teenagers every day, I think we'll be able to handle our own children plus Terra and Sam."

*

After twenty minutes more of talking he finally got her to go back downstairs again. They both missed their lessons and he really didn't want to know how it would look like if someone saw the headmaster and headmistress leaving the attic together instead of teaching.

He made her lay down at least on the couch, after all this stress she had put herself through she didn't need to hurry to a lesson and work. Then he picked up the children from Ben who seemed a little overwhelmed as he tried to teach and at the same time entertain the children.

Saul took both Sky and Luke with him outside where just a few of his students waited for him. "Where's the rest of you?"

"You weren't here so they went back inside."

"Make them come outside. Everyone who isn't her in two minutes will have to jog fifteen times around the school.", he knew it wasn't fair, he himself had been late for quite a while, but it was amusing to watch as they hurried inside to get their classmates.

*

Farah and Saul decided at the same day to tell Sky. He had seen that something was wrong, even though he didn't understand what exactly. So in the evening they sat down with him in the living room with the intention to explain it.

"Sky, there is something we tell you.", the fairy had the little boy sitting on her lap with her arms around him.

"What?", he looked confused at her, then at Saul.

"You'll have another sibling Sky.", his father said with a smile.

"Like- Luke?"

"Yes, exactly like Luke."

The boy frowned. "Where's it?"

It made his 'parents' laugh softly. "Do you remember when Farah was big-" Saul earned an angry look by Farah at this. "-because Luke was inside of her? That's exactly where this baby is too. It's in her belly."

"There?", the boy poked with a finger in right under her ribs which made her laugh.

"No Sky. Here.", she placed his hand a little further down. "But you won't feel anything now. In a few weeks you will."

"Will it...be...a boy?", his sentence was a little off because he looked long for the words, but Farah was proud at the improvement.

"We don't know that yet Sky. Maybe. But it could also be a girl."

He nodded and watched her for a moment more then asked:" How long...wait?"

"A few months Sky." She silently started to count, suddenly realizing it must be just a month or so after Luke's birthday when she would have this baby. "Are you excited?"

"Mhm.", he nodded, "Luv. Baby."

"That's sweet Sky. It'll love you too.", she held him a moment longer, then let him down from her lap again. He stayed with them a few minutes more, then went to his room where he started playing with his toys.

"So much to marrying not pregnant.", Farah sarcastically said to Saul when the boy was gone.

"I don't think you will gain a lot of weight suddenly until Saturday."

"...no. But I still hope the dress will fit. It's fucking tight."

"In case it doesn't we'll find a solution. Please try not to worry about everything Farah.", he held out his arms so she could lay down half on top of him.

"I love you Saul."

"I love you too.", he kissed her forehead. "Everything will be just great."


	32. The wedding

Saturday came sooner than both Saul and Farah were able to process. They had to get up early in the morning and neither of them liked that.

The specialist who in general always was a person to stay in bed as long as possible had to be dragged out of bed by his partner, who seemed to hate the fact they had to get up as well. But the feeling got soon mixed up with excitement that already caused her to not fall asleep for a long time in the evening.

"Get up Saul! We will marry!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm awake!", he groaned and sat up, "Stop to pull my feet. I'm up."

"You better be. Your hair is a mess, go wash it."

A little grumpy he rubbed his eyes and went to take a shower while she checked on the children. Luke was sleeping - even though his breathing told her he would wake up soon - while Sky sat in the kitchen and had toast. She had showed him a few days ago so he wouldn't have to wake them in case he was up early and wanted something to eat. It was questionable to see how a nearly three-year-old managed to do that better than his nearly thirty-seven-year-old father.

"Good morning Sky. How did you sleep?"

"Good.", he bit into his toast.

"Alright.", she combed her hand through his hair shortly and heard as Saul stepped out of the shower.

The fairy left the boy alone again and walked past her soon-to-be husband, grinning shortly at him.

He noticed it and made a move to grab and tickle her, but she was faster and quickly closed the door to the bathroom.

*

There weren't enough words in the world for Saul to describe what he felt when he looked at her standing next to him in this white, rather simple, and short dress. She could have probably worn it on any other day as well, but in his eyes she never looked more beautiful before. If someone would have told him that one and a half year ago he would have laughed over it, because how could it be that he and the woman that was his best friend could end up being more than just friends?

Through the whole ceremony he could feel Benjamin grinning at them, he didn't need to look to notice this I-told-you-before look. If they just had listened to his little hints earlier.

And suddenly they said the words and she was his wife. To the specialist it was like a dream. A wonderful dream finally coming true. And when he cupped her face and kissed her he thought that he was so happy he could just die at that moment.

When the short ceremony was over they went to have lunch, it was already after two but that didn't matter. Both had been too excited for breakfast, while neither the children nor Ben complained about a second meal.

Saul was amazed at how beautiful the set up was and he felt sort of bad that he hadn't helped her. But flowers really weren't his things and Farah had much fun choosing the decoration. Her taste was as always classy and yet simple - he had already noticed this in her, their, house -, little rose and golden flowers were draped over the table she reserved for them and little ornaments laid between them.

Normally he wouldn't care much, he wasn't a person for flowers and 'cute' things, but still he appreciated her efforts.

"And? Do you already feel different?", Ben asked with a grin and watched his two friends, "Saul, now you're stuck with her forever. My condolences."

"Excuse me?", Farah laughed and raised an eyebrow, "I'm wonderful. You two are the problem children in this group."

"Right. Farah is wonderful.", the specialist took her hand in his and pressed a soft kiss on its back.

"You two are getting too close. I'm not sure if I like that.", the botanist reached for his glass of wine and took a sip.

Farah watched a little plaintive, wishing she could have some too. "You wanted to get Saul and me for so long to sleep with each other and now that we do it's a problem?"

"Eh-...gross.", he laughed, "I have too much information about you two. A little less would be nice."

"Oh really?", Saul asked in a mocking tone, "I'm sure I could tell you how-"

"Okay enough.", she raised her hands, "This is getting out of control. Nothing has changed. Everything is still the same." And she hoped that actually was so. Most of the people she knew weren't happily married. Her mother used to tell her how marriage destroyed the love. That statement had made her afraid of this for some time, but Saul was all she ever imagined having now. In her eyes being married wouldn't change her feelings, neither now nor in the future.

"Exactly. We're all the same and we'll ever be."

Ben lifted his glass toasting:" To you two."

Saul raised his either and Farah just send a short, depressing glare to her lemonade. Just a week ago she had pictured her and her husband ending up drunk in the evening after their wedding.

It didn't matter much, but these things had been exactly why she wanted to wait after Luke was born. And here they were again.

Her specialist seemed to sense her sudden discomfort and put a hand on her leg, right over her knee, and gave her a soft smile. "Is everything okay?"

"I'm happy.", she truthfully stated, "But you know me- always thinking too much."

"I think we can change that. What about the cake?"

Of course he got her with this. If cake wouldn't lift her mood, then nothing would.

*

Ben had taken the responsibility to look after Luke and Sky this night. Farah had acted as if they would be far away, telling him probably a hundred times how to handle them. The male fairy had laughed at her, as she seemed to ignore that he had two toddlers himself and obviously knew how to handle them.

Saul was thankful that he took care of them this night; it wasn't like they really had planned anything, and he wouldn't have minded having the children around, but having the chance to be alone with the woman he loved the most and that now was his wife was a bliss.

He didn't really know what to do or say when they were alone in their rooms. This wasn't really about what most people imagined about the weeding night, he wouldn't mind just sitting there with her and talking. If they just had talked about it before, because now he was really unsure of what to do. He had to remind himself that it probably didn't matter, because they have gone through so much together that no matter what he did it couldn't be embarrassing enough to make her actually mind.

"So...?", still he had to ask, "What shall we do now Farah?"

"That's a very good question dear Silva", she kissed his lips softly. "You could show me if it's true what they say; that sex after marriage is better."

So much to sitting and talking.

But he couldn't resist her, not the way she brushed her hips against his and let her hands guide down his back.

Quickly he kissed her, deeply and hardly. She moaned into those kisses, his hands under her breast pushing her from the living room towards the hall, against the wall where they stayed for a moment.

The fairy grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling and tearing until it was finally on the floor. In that moment she wanted nothing more but him on top of her, pushing her into the bed and making her cry out. "Take me to bed-", she asked in a begging tone, but his lips were on her neck now, his hands pressing her hands into the wall.

Like this it could take a while until they would manage it to bed.

"Saul-"

He played with the zipper of her dress. Suddenly one of her hands was free and she dug it into his back, leaving white marks with her nails.

"The dress is heavy.", he mentioned casually as he pulled it down her body. He had expected it to be lighter as it was barely long enough to cover her until the knee. But the fabric was tight and thick.

Farah let go a sigh. Finally all this weight fell of her body. It really had been uncomfortable to spend her day in it. But this feeling vanished soon when he pushed her with his body back against the wall.

"Stay where you are.", Saul ordered her which she replied with a soft hum. He went on his knees, pulling on her underwear and causing her to blush as she realised what he was about to do. They haven't done this before. Her specialist was a generous lover, but she preferred if they kept it basic because she wasn't a big fan of him pleasuring her. Now she let him, and it felt like heaven to her.

Soon she was a moaning mess, grabbing his hair with both hands and trying hardly to keep herself standing there. She didn't think her legs could support her anymore.

"Saul- bed. Please." This time he did as she asked. His hands around her waist he gently pushed her all the way back the hall and their room until she laid on the bed.

*

"I love you.", Farah turned her head a little to look at her husband. Together they sat on one of the balconies of an unused room, looking outside as the sun slowly rose. Maybe they should have went to get some sleep instead, but for now they were happy with their choice.

The fairy was surprised she actually managed to stay up this long. A cup of hot chocolate and a piece of apple pie kept her awake as she rested in her husband's arms, just starring at the few stars that could still be seen.

"I love you too Farah.", he kissed her forehead and gently brushed his hands over her stomach, "All this is just so wonderful. I just hope our children will never have to live like we did."

"They won't Saul.", she put down her cup and turned in his arms so she faced him, "We will do everything we can to keep them from hurting. All of them. Rosalind won't repeat. This won't happen again."

"Maybe we should use the last hours of our wedding night for something nicer than this conversation.", he gently said, a hand under her chin now, "Knowing I'm married to you makes me feel so..."

"I know.", she kissed his lips slowly, "So complete. Even more than before."

"Exactly.", the specialist smiled warmly at her. "And nothing will ever destroy this, right?"

"Right.", Farah assured him with a nod, "Nothing. Now...what do you think about we go back inside and see if we manage another round...?"

Saul laughed. She already asked for three other rounds. "Be patient. No one keeps up with your magical pregnancy sex drive."

She grinned widely at this. "You can't keep up? Alright then...I guess I have to finish things myself..."

"Don't you dare." Within a second he was up on his feet and followed her. "I mean for what are you having a husband if not for this?"


	33. Cuddling with ̶L̶u̶n̶a̶ ̶ lions

Farah couldn't help but to just smile warmly as she saw Sky sitting in the tube, bubbles around him and Saul with his sleeves rolled up so he could wash his hair. The blonde boy reminded her of a duckling. Soft fuzzy hair and so small and innocent still. She hoped he wouldn't be like his father. His real father. And instead become the way Saul tried to raise him.

She already saw how good the boy would turn out. He was sweet and caring and if someone didn't know it they would immediately think he was his.

And suddenly she had an idea. "Saul. We should take a trip."

She didn't know where this came from. But they didn't have a honeymoon since their weeding, and she wanted to go somewhere with her family.

He slightly turned around to look at her with a raised eyebrow:" Hm?"

"What do you think about France?"

"Since when do you do vacation? And the human world?"

She huffed:" I do vacation. Just not often."

"I have never seen you leaving the school longer than necessary.", Saul shrugged, "But sure. It sounds really nice."

He was surprised she even suggested it. In his eyes she wasn't a person to do these kind of things. He couldn't see her freely taking more time than needed off and sitting in a hotel doing nothing at all. But this time she came up with it and not he, which must mean she actually wanted to do that.

"Mhm.", she nodded and shortly kissed him on the head, "We soon have a week free."

"Why? Oh, right." holidays. He totally forgot about that. "And we're sure this is a good idea?"

"Yes.", she nodded again, "It will be nice." Now that she thought about it she wondered if he had ever been there. Normally their worlds stayed separated, not many people seemed to have the desire to explore it. For most of them it was rather boring. "Have you ever been there?"

"Yes. Right after finishing school. I wanted to see more of the world, so I travelled a little. It sort of fascinated me.", he gave her a short grin, "I was obsessed with Africa and now that I think about it I don't know why. But I touched a lion."

"...uhm...", she raised an eyebrow, "cool? Do I want to know how?"

"I didn't kill it. There was this park where the animals were tamed."

"...anyways, we won't travel to Africa with the children and for sure they won't cuddle with lions. If I wanted them to come close to big-toothed beasts I could as well make sure they meet Luna."

She laughed loudly as he punched her in the arm for that. "What? It's true."

The specialist just shook his head in amusement. "Maybe you should look after your pizza before it burns."

"Oh! Right!", within a second Farah was on her feet. This was actually her third dinner, but what should she say, the baby she carried kept her hungry.

It's been a few weeks since they found out about it and she already felt big as a house. Of course it wasn't true if she chose her clothes wisely it couldn't be seen. They decided like last time to just wait until someone noticed it, because pointing it out on her own seemed somehow embarrassing and bizarre to her. She didn't want to stand awkwardly there explaining to a bunch of teenagers that she was having another child.

Besides, she still hoped that she suddenly was blissed with the knowledge on how to handle all this. By now she was used to the thought of another one (Saul, Ben, Sam, and Terra were already debating on the gender of it) and really got excited about it, but she wondered how stressing and exhausting it would be.

Another one probably wouldn't make a big difference - but she realized they already said so about Luke. It made her feel that she would again not be fully there for the students. Not that they weren't used to her not being able to teach every one of her lessons, it happened often that she couldn't because of many different things, but she felt bad for every extra minute her personal life kept her too busy.

"I will bring Sky now to Bed!", her partner shouted as she cut the pizza into a few pieces. Luke already slept so they didn't need to worry about him.

"Mhm, okay!", she took her plate and went in the living room with it. Sitting down already got uncomfortable in a way, it was as if she was herself in the way. But it also had a good side, she could just place the plate on her stomach. It made her laugh.

"What are we laughing about?"

Farah looked up. Ben stood in the doorway. "...can't you knock?!"

"I did. But you were busy laughing.", he sat down next to her and eyed her food, "We had dinner a while ago. And you twice, to mention."

"And?!", she felt tears in her eyes. Oh no. And suddenly she was crying over his comment. "Are you...are you calling me fat???"

"What? Oh, no honey.", laughing softly he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "I will make you even a fourth dinner if it makes you happy."

"As you should.", she calmed down again and reached for the first slice.

He did too and quickly she slapped his hand away:" Didn't your mama teach you to not steal a pregnant lady's food?"

"Uhm-"

"Why did you even come here?", she asked under chewing, realizing that she behaved horrible. No matter how much she loved this little thing inside her - she voted for a girl - she wanted to get rid of this feeling. Her hormones were driving her crazy and she knew how horrible she behaved sometimes in the last days.

Ben didn't seem to mind much. He took it even gracefuller than Saul who sometimes pouted at her or got annoyed (which she understood). "Because you complained about feeling ill in the last days. I think I might have a solution for that.", he handed her a little bottle, "twice a day, morning, and evening. Just drink a spoonful, it should help."

"...you're not trying to poison me?"

"Never.", assuring he kissed her temple.

Saul walked in at that moment with a grin on his face:" Just a few weeks into marriage and she's already cheating?"

"Shut up.", she snapped as she bit into another piece.

"Yeah yeah.", he sat down on her right and leaned his head against her shoulder.

"Guys, I don't mind group cuddling, but I have to pee. So please let go of me."

A little grumpy both moved away. Farah laughed at them. They were all adults, going onto forty - she more than them as she noticed with gritted teeth - and sometimes they still gave her the feeling of them being young, sitting at a fire after hours of hard, torturing training.

Maybe their closeness had been the reason why it took her and Saul to understand so long that there was more. In the past they already shared a bed, or cuddled, or just were close together. All three of them, in various combinations. But she just didn't get that it was different with her husband than with Ben.

"Should we go out for a walk or something?", she asked when she got back, "It's still warm outside."

"What about your pizza?", Saul grinned at her. She wanted to go over to him, grab him by the collar and kiss him. Of course she didn't, only the thought of it made her blush.

"I will eat it later. Let's go out."

*

A few days later Farah had organized a portal that would bring them to their holiday place and booked a hotel. Ben was surprised when they told him about these plans, he even offered to look after the children, but she didn't want that. This wasn't really supposed to be a honeymoon, she just wanted to travel with her family.

"Are you sure we have everything we need?", Saul asked for the twentieth time.

She just rolled her eyes. Normally she was the control freak. Strangely she was completely calm. Even if they forgot something, it wouldn't be like they couldn't get it somehow. "Relax. Can we please go now?"

They stood now for twenty minutes at the car, her husband checking everything way too often.

"...yes, okay fine."

"Thank god.", she laughed and made sure again the children sat safely, then sat down too. They would drive a few minutes to the portal as she didn't dare to open one too close to the school. God knew what could happen.

"Farah? Do we even speak French?" His question was a little random.

She laughed. "We? I don't know if you do, but I can. Maybe not thaaat good, still it should be fine to manage us through a week."

"Okay great." Saul took a deep breath.

It really amused the fairy that her husband was more nervous about it than she. "It'll be fun. Stop to worry so much, you're worse than I am. We'll have a great time."

"Better than cuddling with lions, huh?"

"No.", she laughed, "But I can arrange a meeting with Luna anytime, don't worry."


	34. Forever

Their week in France passed quicker than they liked. Saul had to admit it had been one of Farah's greatest ideas. There they were just what they were; a family. No questions and no responsibilities, they could enjoy their time and do whatever they wanted to do. And for a few days he got to see his wife how he remembered her from their days as students, softer and more human. Untroubled by too many things that could be on her mind. She actually let go there and the changing was clearly to feel.

He understood why it couldn't always be like that, but he wished he could see it more often.

*

"Make a wish!", Farah said with a big smile to Sky who sat on her lap, about to blow the three candles on his birthday cake. She couldn't believe how quick time passed. It felt like yesterday to her that they arrested Rosalind and Saul told her about Andres, holding a little infant in his arms and telling her that he would raise him.

It took him a few attempts to blow out the candles, but finally he did, and she let him down again.

Saul stood across from them, taking a few pictures which would end up later on his nightstand. From time to time he made new ones and exchanged them.

"He's growing so much.", the specialist commented and put the camera away, about to help the boy with the piece of cake his wife had put on his plate. "Soon he won't be a baby anymore."

"How good that you two make new babies all the time.", Ben muttered under chewing, a wide grin on his face as he noticed the look Farah gave him.

It took her a lot to not snap back, but as there were so many children around that shouldn't learn 'bad' words she held herself back. Instead she sat down on the floor next to Sam and Terra, watched them for a moment until she looked to the two men again.

Now her husband held Luke who was still sleeping, unbothered by all the noises around him. Sky sat now on Ben's lap, his little hands wrapped around his neck.

All this made her wonder where the time went. It felt as if she just needed to close her eyes and suddenly the children were grown, moving out and having a life of their own. Farah knew it was nonsense, Sky just turned three. But those last two years passed as if they were nothing.

"O-oh. Here we go again.", it was Ben who commented her, as she suddenly started crying.

"Oh no- Farah, love, why are you crying now?", Saul put Luke gently down and went to her, put his arms around her, "Is everything okay Sweetheart?"

"I want them to stay small", she cried, her face now in his shoulder, "I don't want them to grow up and leave us!"

He laughed at her, even though he understood what she actually meant. Now that she was used to having them around she didn't want them to leave one day. He knew she hated big changes and preferred if everything stayed how it was. "You will have them long around, I promise you. There are still a lot of sleepless nights before us."

She looked up and noticed how Sky was standing there, offering her a tissue.

Now she laughed again and took it. "Thank you Sky." But a second later she felt tears burning in her eyes again. He really was no baby anymore. He could talk to them and offer them tissues. He could walk. He was so big.

"Maybe we should take you outside a little, hm?", Saul made her stand up, "Can we leave you alone for a moment?", he asked towards the other man sitting now next to Luke on the floor.

"Sure."

*

"Are you okay?", Saul asked after some time. He took her to a walk outside, hoping it would calm her down a little.

"Yes. I'm sorry. I'm just moody."

"I noticed.", he put a hand around her waist, "But that's okay."

The fairy sighed. She was tired of herself and didn't want to feel like this anymore. "No. It's like my brain can't decide between crying and laughing all the time."

"It'll pass.", he stopped walking to wrap his arms around her neck and put soft kisses on her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too.", she replied with a sigh and rested her head against his chest, "I didn't want to ruin this."

"You didn't ruin anything love. Sky probably didn't even notice that we went out. Even if, I'm sure Ben keeps him busy with unpacking presents. Don't worry."

"It's his birthday, I shouldn't cry. I should play with him."

"You did and you will again.", he brought a hand to the back of her head, "Let's just stay a few minutes more outside, then we'll go back."

Farah nodded and took a deep breath. "I feel bad Saul."

"Because the crying? He won't mind honey."

"No, not because of that. I feel so miserable and fat and ugly and I just want that to stop."

The specialist gently hit the back of her head. "Stop being so stupid."

"Hey."

"No, really. You are beautiful Farah. Really, really beautiful."

She sniffed. "But I'm fat."

"No, you're not. You're pregnant." She wasn't even that big. It was obvious by now, she couldn't really hide it by clothing anymore, but he thought that she actually was a little too small for the stage. Her doctor was positive about everything being fine, she had informed them that it was possible for babies of older woman to be smaller - Farah had looked really angry at this and he spend the next minutes in fear of her killing someone - so he didn't worry.

"But I'm fat."

"No. Stop this Farah, you're not.", Saul kissed her forehead again, "You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I already thought so the first time I have seen you."

"And still it took you twenty years to ask me for a date?"

"...I might be a little stupid.", he grinned at her, "But it's been worth it."

She leaned a little more against him and he closed his arms tighter around her. It might have looked a little dumb as they stood there in the middle of the field, just hugging on a Wednesday afternoon as if they didn't have anything else to do.

"Love me forever?"

"Of course Farah. Forever."


	35. Brithday boy and ghosts

Farah just couldn't believe how quick a year can pass. It seemed like yesterday to her that she held their son for the first time in her arms, exhausted and tired and yet so unbelievably happy. And tomorrow he would already turn one.

There wasn't much to prepare, of course, a baby this age wouldn't remember a birthday party anyways, but still they wanted to have some cake and celebrate.

And as neither Saul nor Ben was able to cook or bake very well it was her duty to stand in the kitchen and get everything ready. Not that she was actually better than them, but at least she didn't burn everything or ate just pizza and pasta or got creative with the seasoning.

Sky and Terra sat next to her on the kitchen counter, reaching her a few things if she asked for them and giggling as she let them taste the dough.

“What do you think? Does it taste good?”

“Yes!”, Terra gave her a wide grin, showing her little teeth.

Sky agreed nodding and reached for the bowl. Quickly she pulled it away. “No-no-no little boy. The rest is for tomorrow.”

He seemed a little disappointed, but he understood. Before she put the dough in the baking pan, she lifted the children back on the floor and sent them to play in Sky’s room, praying this time they wouldn’t get ideas like painting the walls with crayons again.

Some minutes later she heard the door open and Saul stepped in. Their sleeping son was pressed by a cloth against his chest while little Sam walked at his hand.

She actually wished they would have been outside for their walk longer but now that they were here she thought about how to keep the bunch of toddlers busy.

Ben was out with a woman he met and of course Saul and Farah had offered to look after the children, glad about the fact that he felt comfortable enough to go out with someone again after Rose.

Her husband pressed a soft kiss on her cheek before disappearing in their bedroom, there he would probably place Luke so they could talk without disturbing his sleep.

Meanwhile the fairy took Sam with her in the living room.

“So…what would you like to do?”

“Movie!”, the way he pronounced it was way off, but she knew what he was talking about. The children recently enjoyed sitting in front of the tv whenever they could, forcing the adults to watch various silly shows and animation movies. Lately ‘Peter Pan’ and ‘A hundred and one Dalmatians’ was very popular, even though she doubted that Terra and Sam understood it. Sky did, sort of, but actually it didn’t matter as long as they were happy.

“Which one?”

He immediately walked to the shelve where they kept the DVDs. With a big smile he pulled out ‘the many adventures of Winnie the pooh’. Just as she expected. Of course, why would they want anything else but Disney?

“Alright Sweetheart. Then go get your sister and Sky, they are playing. Then we can watch.”

Five minutes later she sat with them on the couch, eating chocolate and watching the movie. Saul grinned at her from afar, she had told him to keep an eye on the cake. It was clear to see in his face that he found this amusing. If it wouldn’t have been for the children that hugged her tightly she might have told him her opinion about that, but she didn’t dare to move as the toddlers were so calm in that moment.

*

“Happy Birthday Sweetheart!”, Farah happily kissed her son on the cheek. The little boy looked confused at her, not understanding what was going on.

It made her a little emotional to know how old he was now, but at least she didn't start to cry like when Sky turned three.

Together they sat in an unused community room, there they moved a table and decorated it with balloons, tinsel, and some glittery stuff which Saul found somewhere in the kitchen.

Ben carried in the cake on which they placed one candle. More would have probably ended in a disaster with all those children running around.

“Ma-ma?”

“Yes Luke! Look- the cake is for you.”

He looked even more confused now to the cake, then to his father who took some pictures of this.

Farah helped him blow out the candle and then it was time to cut the cake. After being satisfied with the pictures he got, the specialist put away the camera and joined his wife and son at the table.

“Where’s Sky and Sam?”

“Chasing ghosts.”

He couldn’t tell if Ben was joking or not. “Huh?”

“They both annoyed me a while earlier, so I made them listen to a radio play. It was about ghosts living in old buildings.”, the brunette woman explained as she fed Luke with a piece of cake. “Having to wait until we cut the cake got boring for them, so we allowed them to search for some.”

He grinned at this. He knew he didn’t need to worry, Sky knew where he was supposed to go and where not. The two boys would manage it. Probably both of them would return in a few minutes anyways to get some cake.

“Aha. Well, okay then.”

The specialist was right with that. About five minutes later the boys were back, eager to get some cake. Just that there wasn’t much left. Farah and Ben did a great job at sharing as much slices as they could eat.

“Honestly Benjamin, I understand Farah’s enthusiasm to eat a whole cake, but yours…it’s a wonder you’re not fat.” For that he earned a fist in his side. By both of them.

“You don’t need to say anything Mister.”, Farah grinned at him, “Who had like five portions of lasagne yesterday?”

“…it was really good. I couldn’t control myself.”

“I noticed.”

She shook her head laughing and went back to her cake. Luke reached after some time for her hair which she wore open today – another thing Saul adored, it became so rare that she didn’t keep it tight around her head and he enjoyed seeing it this way – and pulled it.

“Can I help you little boy?”

He reached out his arms to give her the sign he wanted to get out of his chair.

Saul reacted and lifted him out, it couldn’t be much time left until Farah would have their second child and she definitely shouldn’t lift anything. God knew they spend enough time already arguing over what she should do and what not.

It didn’t take long for the rest of the cake to be gone either. Farah (and Ben) were satisfied now and watched the children, while the youngest of them took another bunch of pictures.


	36. Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not uploading a new chapter in this story earlier! I somehow couldn't get myself to write more until now. But I think I'm in a mood to write more again now :3  
> I would welcome name ideas for the baby!

It was late and they still weren't finished with working. Ben had offered to look after the children while Farah and Saul sat in her office, going over lots of papers and emails. The last days have been so incredibly busy, there barely had been any time for anything.

The new year started just a while ago and everything and everyone seemed to go crazy. Within just five days they had three shattered windows, a nearly burned down classroom and lots of teen drama.

"Is it too late to change my career?", the specialist looked up annoyed. "We haven't been this bad, right? I mean, I don't remember putting depilatory cream into someone's shampoo."

Farah laughed. "No. But Rosalind would have killed us if we misbehaved, I think."

"Absolutely. Remember when I once drew on the table?"

"Yeah. She made you clean a bathroom with a toothbrush."

He shuddered. "Disgusting."

She grinned at this and put away a pile of papers. "You deserved it. Besides, you let a group of first years run around the school ten times some days ago. So don't play innocent."

"Yeah well, they deserved it too", the dark-haired man laughed. "It didn't kill them. And now I think they won't break the rules again. Or at least don't get caught."

The fairy shook her head and turned her attention back to the laptop. "Oh no.", she groaned.

"What?", he was immediately on his feet, the worst-case scenario already on his mind. It could happen any time that she went into labour now. "Is it the baby?"

"Shush. Relax, no. I would enjoy that much more.", she grimaced, "Luna wants a meeting."

"Is there at least a good reason for it this time?"

"I suppose not.", she looked one more time through the text. There wasn't much information and their queen probably just wanted to discuss another silly thing that she would hate. It was childish in her eyes, to make meetings for nothing but to show everyone how great she was and how much power she held. "Honestly, couldn't that woman at least make sure we know about these things a little earlier?"

"Why? When is it?"

"Tomorrow morning at eight."

Saul shrugged. "Don't go."

"Don't be stupid. I like working here, thank you very much.", she quickly replied to the message and put the laptop down. If she wanted to be there in time she had to do a few things now.

"Uh- I don't think you should go Farah."

“I don’t think I have much of a choice.”, the fairy started to rub her temples. “Honestly, I’m annoyed. How am I supposed to be there in time? Does she really think I can hop onto a broom and rush to her whenever she demands something?”

“Don’t go?”, he repeated grinning, only to earn an annoyed look by his fairy.

It wasn’t hard to tell that she was everything but pleased with this. But it wasn’t something new, their queen had the trait to inform people way too late for meetings and other things. He wondered if she liked to bully everyone around her. Maybe she just has a very low self-esteem.

„Do you mind if I take your car?”, Farah got up now and sighed. “I will just go grab a few things and drive directly there.”

“Uh- no. Definitely not.”, the specialist quickly shook his head, “I’ll go with you. Ben won’t mind looking after the children.”

She shrugged:” You hate these meetings. Stay here.”

“Of course I hate them. Who doesn’t? But I won’t let you go there alone, not now. So let me come with you.”

The fair tilted her head to the side. It would probably really be better if he came with her. Luna would for sure make her comments about it, but she didn’t know honestly if driving for several hours in the middle of the night was something she could make.

“…alright.”

“Good. I will go tell Ben about our plans, and you go to bed? I will wake you in a few hours and then we’ll go.”

She wasn’t really satisfied with this. It wasn’t her intention that he stayed up all night just to come with her to a boring meeting. But he wouldn’t allow a no from her, she knew that, so she decided to gratefully accept it.

“You’re the best husband someone could wish for, do you know that?”

“I’m just trying to be what you deserve. Now go.”, he nodded towards the door, “Get some rest. You already had a long day.”

*

Having Saul with her seemed to be a wise decision. Within just a few minutes she was asleep on the passengers seat.

They arrived an hour and half before the meeting should start and he gently woke her up. “Farah. Wake up, we’re here.”

“Huh?”, she opened her eyes tiredly. Of course, the hours of sleep she got weren’t enough, even with all his effort to give her as much time for it as possible. A cup of coffee would probably be enough to keep him alive, but she shouldn’t have it so that wasn’t an option for her.

“We’re here honey. We still have some time but not too much.” He planned to at first get her something to eat. It wasn’t far from the centre of the city to the castle, they would have enough time for a quick breakfast. “Are you okay?”

“Uh- yes.”, Farah rubbed her eyes, “Just tired.”

“Alright.”, he still held her door open and waited for her to get out. After a moment she did so and soon they walked together through the quiet city, looking for some sort of bakery or something that was already open.

Just some minutes into their walking they found something and soon sat together, drinking coffee (he) and lemonade (she) while having glazed donuts.

“Feeling better?”

“Absolutely.”, she gave him a little smirk, “Just give me a little sugar and suddenly I’m happy again.”

He returned a grin. ‘A little’ was actually quite a lot in her case. She never seemed to really be into sweets, but in the last few weeks they literally kept her alive. Them and pizza Hawaii, god knows where that craving comes from.

“Wonderful. Then eat up, we don’t want to be late, huh?”

“Oh no. Of course not.”, her tone was sarcastic, “I can’t even think about something more interesting than attending these things. I really can’t. And she’s such a lovely person, it makes the time fly by so quickly when we meet.”

“I know. She’s charming.”

“Clearly.”, without much thinking she reached for her husband’s half-finished donut.

If it was even possible Saul grinned more now and watched how she ate that too. “I don’t want you to be in a sugar rush later.”

“Even if”, she shrugged, “…do you think a third one would be too much…?”

“Eh-“, she asked him this a while ago too. But then he had made the mistake to tell her his honest opinion. It didn’t end well, that night he slept on the couch. Ben gave him the advise to let her have ten if she wanted to. “-nooo. Of course not.”

“…thanks for being honest.”, she pouted a little and looked at her watch, “We don’t have more time anyways. We need to go.”

*

“She’s so- So-“

Saul already spend an hour listening to Farah complaining and shouting about Luna.

“She has the intellect of a goldfish!”

“Don’t bully the poor fishes.”, the specialist grinned and looked at his wife briefly, “Calm down. I was there too; I know she’s a bitch.”

“She’s not just a bitch she’s so fucking-“

He stopped the car. “Would you please calm down Farah? I know this didn’t go how you wanted it to, but I don’t think you should think about this too much.”

“How can I not?! She wants to fucking go back to Rosalind’s teaching methods!”

“And? That woman wants much. Doesn’t mean she gets it.”

Farah didn’t reply to this. Instead, she crossed her arms and looked out of the window.

The specialist sighed:” Is there something I can do to help you calm down?”

“Can you get rid of her for me?”

“…I don’t think so honey.”

“Then start the car. I want to go home.”

*

The way wasn’t too long anymore. They got back in the early afternoon and he send her straight to bed. Farah of course protested shortly, even though it was clear how tired she was. But his words were final and eventually she gave in with a shrug.

After making sure she slept he left their rooms to find Ben and the children. He didn’t feel very tired and some coffee would probably be enough to make sure he would survive the rest of the day as well.


End file.
